Porque el amor no es siempre flores y corazones
by eLeTwihard
Summary: Porque la forma de conocerse de los protagonistas de estos one shots no es muy convencional. Es más, algunos tienen sexo solo sabiendo su nombre. OOC. EXB. Historias XXX. Rated M por sexo lésbico, bisexualidad, anal, squirting...
1. Capítulo 1

**¡ATENCION!**

Esta serie de relatos eróticos contienen escenas de sexo muy explícito y se tratan temas como la bisexualidad, tríos, juguetes sexuales, sexo sin amor, voyerismo, seño anal, eyaculaciones etc etc etc. Si eres un alma sensible, NO sigas leyendo. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad. Y si te encanta este tema, disfrútalo :P

Y si eres menor de 18 no deberías leerlos, pero sé que igualmente lo harás.

Sin más dilación… A disfrutar ;)

* * *

 **Edward POV**

El sábado noche se estaba tornando más que aburrido. Había salido de fiesta con Jasper, Emmett y Jake. Comenzamos con unos tragos en _full moon_ para cambiar de discoteca a eso de las 3 de la mañana. No recuerdo el nombre de la nueva discoteca. Todos nos tambaleábamos un poco por culpa del alcohol, bailamos hasta que nos dolieron los pies y recibimos elogios de muchas chicas y chicos del lugar. Pero claro… Es lo que tiene salir con tus amigos los cuales todos tienen novia… Había escuchado la frase "lo siento cariño, tengo pareja" tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta… ¡Por Dios, la oigo una vez más y me volvería loco de remate!

Pero claro, yo estaba soltero desde hace un par de años porque lo mío con Kate no había funcionado. No hubo peleas ni discusiones… Ni ese momento cliché de tirar la ropa por el balcón. Simplemente habíamos confundido amistad con la necesidad de enamorarnos y el sexo. Habíamos crecido juntos, casi como hermanos… Y torcimos un poco las cosas. Lo hablamos, tuvimos sexo de despedida, hizo su maleta y se marchó. Mantenemos el contacto y nos llevamos bien.

Yo desde entonces había tenido encuentros casuales con chicas de una noche. Hasta me registré en páginas de contactos. Creo que soy ninfónamo. Aunque el exuberante cuerpo de Kate creo que me cegó un poco y eso llevó a confundir las cosas. Me ponía duro nada más que de oír su nombre. Y cómo lo hacía… Juro que la primera vez casi me vengo cuando simplemente se quitó el sujetador y vi esos dos pedazos de pechos naturales (comprobado 100%) caer libres delante de mí.

Si algo recuerdo de mi relación con Kate es el sexo… Ella me llevó a ser ninfómano. Probamos toda clase de juguetes sexuales y posturas (hasta creo que inventamos nuevas y todo. Hasta un día tuve que esconderme de ella porque era insaciable. Me tomaba donde me pillaba: la cocina, el salón, el mueble de la entrada, el parking de Wallmart… Hasta una vez en la terraza, donde sabíamos que nos estaban viendo pero eso nos encendió muchísimo más…

 **Flashback**

Hoy era festivo, así que con el día libre, estaba en la terraza sin camiseta (era pleno julio) y admirando el paisaje. Hacía tanto calor que hasta mis pantalones de pijama cortos me estorbaban pero dado que iba sin ropa interior, tenía que mantenerlos. De lejos, escuché la puerta. Seguramente Kate había vuelto del gimnasio. También escuche cómo dejaba los deportes en la entrada y entraba a la ducha. A sí que decidí seguir a lo mío: no hacer nada. En la terraza de enfrente había una chica morena tomado el sol. Instintivamente, empecé a compararla con Kate. El pecho de Kate es muchísimo más grande, aunque el de esta chica es también muy bonito… Hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba excitando mirándola. Nunca me había gustado ser voyerista, aunque si había disfrutado un par de veces que Kate y yo nos habíamos masturbado mirándonos y mutuamente como aquella vez que no pudimos hacerlo porque Kate tubo un día de menstruación muy abundante. La pobre andaba caliente a la vez que frustrada. Y decidió que masturbarnos en la sala de juegos era un gran plan… Y lo fue. Eyaculé sobre su estómago.

Volví al presente, dándome cuenta de que me había excitado con sólo recordarlo además de por mi desconocida vecina y rápidamente apreté el bulto sobre mi pantalón de pijama sin darme cuenta de que la chica de enfrente estaba viendo todo el espectáculo. Eso me encendió más aún si cabe.

Edward, te ha llamado tu madre preguntando por… - escuché la voz de Kate a lo lejos, quien paró de hablar cuando vio lo que sucedía.

Por un momento pensé que se enfadaría, pero no. Simplemente saludó a la chica de enfrente (que estaba a punto de sufrir un aneurisma), se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, y dejó caer su camiseta al suelo, lo que me hizo gemir porque no llevaba nada debajo, ni sujetador ni tanga. Sí, Kate solo usa tangas, gracias al cielo por eso. Eso me hizo gruñir como un desquiciado y atacar sus pechos sin piedad.

Edward… Mi amor… Ponte de perfil… que si no nuestra vecina no podrá vez nada – dijo Kate entre gemidos mientras se retorcía porque sus pechos eran muy sensibles… Hasta una vez se había corrido sólo con acariciárselos.

Así que le hice caso y nos coloqué de perfil. Aproveché y miré a nuestra vecina, la cual su mandíbula iba a llegar al suelo si no la cerraba. A pesar de la lejanía, pude ver sus pezones erectos y como su mano viajaba hacia su vagina.

Kate aprovechó este momento para levantarse y bajarme mi pantalón de pijama, lo que hizo que mi miembro saltara libre y duro como una roca. Creo que escuché el gemido ahogado de la vecina, no estoy seguro. Volví a sentarme y Kate me montó como la gran amazona que es. Yo mientras busqué su clítoris y lo estimulé mientras mi otra mano viajaba hasta su ano para estimularlo también, lo que la hizo soltar un grito que escucharían hasta en Japón. _Menudo espectáculo estamos dando a los bloques de vecinos,_ pensé. Pero cuando sentí que Kate tironeó de mis testículos para hacerme durar más, todo perdió sentido. Juro que los jalones en los testículos es lo mejor que inventó el señor.

Escuché gemidos lejanos más fuertes, por lo que miré a nuestra vecina la cual recostada en otra amaca se acariciaba con nuestra escena y pellizcaba sus pezones. Otra chica con tetas sensibles, fantástico. Vi sus mejillas arreboladas y por la rapidez de sus movimientos tenía que estar muy muy cerca de correrse. Kate me cogió del cuello y me besó como si la vida nos fuera en ello, y con eso me dejé ir, ambos gritando en la boca del otro nuestro bendito orgasmo.

Cuando nos recuperamos un poco vimos que nuestra vecina aún no había acabado, por tanto con una simple mirada continuamos para ella. Senté a Kate de frente y yo detrás de ella. Comencé a besarle el cuello, los hombros, los pechos… Y cuando levanté la cabeza vi que nuestra vecina estaba de pie, apoyada en la barandilla para ver mejor. Y en esa postura llegó su corrida. Su cabeza fue hacia atrás y creo que vi un poco de líquido salir de su entrepierna. Nunca había visto una corrida femenina, y era absolutamente erótico. Cuando se repuso, simplemente nos saludó y entro corriendo hacia su piso.

Creo que le hemos dado buen material para un mes, hasta ha eyaculado y todo – comentó Kate. – Y creo que a ti también te ha gustado, mírate, otra vez duro. Entremos y continuemos…

Y por supuesto le hice caso porque… Las mujeres siempre tienen razón.

 **Fin del flashback**

Creo que lo peor de dejar a Kate fue estar sin sexo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no la amaba, simplemente había confundido buen sexo con amor. A los tres días de su partida, contraté los servicios de una prostituta y le pedí hacer juego de roles. Fui su profesor y ella la alumna con malas notas. Disfruté muchísimo y me costó muchísimo el servicio, también.

Un par de veces había coincidido con Kate y habíamos acabado follando como conejos en mi casa. Y eso nos hizo ver que definitivamente lo nuestro solo se basaba en tensión sexual. Una de las veces que vino, olvidó su tanga en mi casa y con olerlo tuve material para pajas durante un mes. Además era una de mis favoritos… Empiezo a pensar que no fue casualidad el olvido…

Salí a la calle para tomar un poco de aire y descubrí un callejón que antes no había notado. Así que me adentré en él. Al fondo había dos chicas y… ¡Dios mío, se estaban besando! Juro que hoy es mi día de suerte.

Una de ellas se separa un poco y noto que es mi vecina voyerista. ¡Casi me caigo de culo! ¿Desde cuándo es lesbiana? Así que no me miraba a mi aquel día, si no a Kate. Mi ego ha decaído un poquito.

Yo… Nunca he estado… - decía mi vecina con la voz ronca.

Shhh – le calló la otra chica, que era pelirroja teñida. Su voz me era familiar – no te preocupes, vas a disfrutar como nunca, te lo aseguro – y le calló la boca plantándole un beso que ni en las películas porno. Juraría que ya estoy más que duro solo de verlo.

Sus bocas se acariciaron y la mano de la chica pelirroja le remangó la ajustada falda hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista un diminuto tanga de encaje negro que dejaba ver que la preciosa vecina mía era de rasurarse todo el vello púbico. Babeé un poco al verlo. La pelirroja empezó a frotar la palma de la mano contra su pubis, lo que hizo a la castaña boquear y frotarse más contra la mano. Creo que mi gemido fue un poco más alto de la cuenta al apretar mi bulto entre los pantalones porque ambas me miraron, las mejillas de la castaña poniéndose rojo carmesí.

¿Kate? – pregunté cuando descubrí quien era la pelirroja - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – no me salían las palabras.

Hola Eddie, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – me dijo mientras seguía masturbando a la preciosa castaña, la cual olvidó de mi existencia – tenemos que ir a otro lugar o esta señorita va a dar el espectáculo de su vida.

Yo parpadeé perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo era Kate lesbiana? Si le gustaban los chicos…

¿Ed? ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? ¡Vuelve a la tierra! – me gritó.

¡No pares joder! – le dijo mi vecina cuando vio que ya no seguía masturbándola. – ¡Ya casi estaba!

Kate simplemente rió ante el comentario.

No te preocupes preciosa Bella – Así que es su nombre. Le queda… - que tu vecino nos va a llevar a casa y hasta puede que le dejemos participar un poquito – Me guiñó el ojo.

Bella se acomodó la ropa con cara de frustración. _Pobre._ Y nos subimos a mi coche para ir a mi casa. Yo iba en piloto automático. Iba a estar toda la noche con mi ex y mi preciosa vecina en mi cama. ¿Desde cuándo mi vida es una película porno?

Llegamos a mi piso y abrí la puerta. Nada más entrar, Kate acorraló a Bella contra la pared libre más cercana y de un tirón le bajó el tanga para atacar su centro con su boca. Yo, sin quedarme atrás, bajé mis pantalones y liberé a mi pene, duro y con líquido pre-seminal en la punta, para disfrutar de la escena.

Los gritos de Bella se escucharon hasta en Jamaica cuando le llegó su orgasmo. Yo casi estaba a punto de llegar a si que ambas me miraron. Rápidamente Kate se quitó su minúsculo vestido granate. Me empujó de tal manera que quedé sentado en el tresillo de mi sala de estar y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas. Pensé que iba a meterse mi pene pero no, simplemente se sentó ahí y tironeó de mis testículos. _Ah, tiene buena memoria._ Mi semen cayó repartido por todo su cuerpo y yo grité de puro gusto. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre mí y Kate las limpió con la lengua, lo que casi hace que me vuelva a venir. Entonces, vi a Bella acercarse y levantar a Kate de mi regazo para empezar a embadurnarla con mis jugos y besarla delante de mí. _Puta. Madre._

Yo cogí a Kate y la besé en la boca mientras Bella iba tomando más confianza y empezó a chupar, lamer y morder sus pechos. Lo que hizo que Kate gimiera en mi boca y yo empezara a ponerme duro de nuevo. Las guie a mi habitación y entre Bella y yo tumbamos a Kate en la cama. Bella enseguida se lanzó a su húmedo centro mientras yo dudé en qué debía hacer. Ese momento le sirvió a Kate para agarrar mi pene y metérselo directamente en la boca. Y cuando gritó su orgasmo en mi pene fue una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Kate quedó laxa en la cama así que cogí valor, puse a Bella en posición de perrito y la penetré sin miramientos. Gritó de puro gozo y yo también debido a su estrechez. Sin pensar en lubricación ni nada más la penetré salvajemente agarrándole el cabello. Kate se sentó en el cabecero de la cama mientras veía la escena y se tocaba a sí misma. Al darme cuenta de que no llevaba puesto preservativo y ya iba a correrme saqué mi pene de su interior, la tumbé boca arriba y colapsé sobre ella. Como ya había eyaculado anteriormente, esta vez fue menos semen, pero ella lo repartió por su cuerpo igualmente.

¿Te has corrido Bella? – preguntó Kate, sin dejar de masturbarse. La castaña niega con su cabeza a lo que yo respondo frotando su clítoris con la cabeza de mi pene hasta que grita sin pudor y eyacula contra mí. Rápidamente se levanta, me tumba contra la cama y vuelve a eyacular otro chorro sobre mi pecho y yo mientras le agarro las nalgas. Eso le ha tenido que dejar marca.

Durante un tiempo los tres nos quedamos quietos, descansando. Bella sobre mi pecho y Kate sentada en el cabecero de la cama. Y cuando quiero acordar me quedo dormido.

Despierto horas más tarde y cuál es mi sorpresa de encontrarme a mis dos chicas teniendo su propia diversión mientras rozan sus sexos. Una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en mi vida. _Madre mía lo que estoy viendo en apenas 12 horas._ Así que pasados unos segundos me levanté y penetré a Kate por el ano, ya que era la que estaba arriba hasta que todos nos corrimos. Tras esto, nos fuimos a dormir los tres en mi cama King Size.

Al despertar desayunamos en mi departamento y mientras charlamos. Kate había descubierto hace poco su bisexualidad, y su mayor fetiche era iniciar a la gente a ello, como le había pasado a Isabella. Desde la noche pasada era abiertamente bisexual, aunque según ella prefería un buen pene. Intercambiamos números y decidí crear un grupo de WhatsApp.

Tuvimos varios encuentros más cada vez más fogosos. Yo mientras, invitaba a Bella a salir y hasta le propuse ser mi novia, lo que ella aceptó. Kate un día nos comunicó que tenía pareja estable, Ken, y que había dejado los tríos para siempre. Nos dio un poco de pena pero a su novio no parecía gustarle esas prácticas suyas. Bella y yo seguimos saliendo y de vez en cuando traemos a alguna chica o chico para seguir con nuestras prácticas sexuales de tríos. Y no nos importa lo que opinen los demás. Porque donde caben dos, caben tres.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola preciosos lectores! Aquí os traigo el primero de esta serie de relatos eróticos que mi calenturienta mente crea, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartirlos con vosotros. Espero os gusten y alegren vuestras noches :P

PD: Creo que me merezco un review, ¿no?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, las historias de mi imaginación.

Gracias a las lectoras que han dejado review y a las lectoras silenciosas por el apoyo recibido. Espero que este segundo One Shot les guste tanto o más que el primero.

Sin más dilación… ¡Adisfrutar!

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Si ayer mi hubieran asegurado que lo que me acaba de pasar, me hubiera reído en su cara a carcajadas.

Espera Edward – le dije- ¿Me estás proponiendo una fiesta swinger? ¿Tú? ¿El chico que casi mata a Mike por sentarse al lado mío en clase de biología? – pregunté anonadada.

Edward me miró y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo carmesí.

Lo sé, Bella. Pero he cambiado desde entonces. Ya soy más liberal – me dijo con un puchero.

No pude evitarlo, me reí. Me miró mal, y me volví a reír otra vez.

Bella ya basta, es en serio – se quejó mi novio.

Edward y yo no somos mojigatos, al contrario. Ambos hemos tenido experiencias con nuestro mismo sexo. Antes de conocerle tuve una secreta relación con una chica llamada Lauren. Al ser un pueblo pequeño ambas lo tuvimos en secreto y para vernos nos íbamos a Seattle. Y Edward había participado en un trío con un chico y una chica y para su sorpresa, el otro chico era bisexual. Y Edward me habló del dulce dolor del sexo anal durante una semana. Le gustó al parecer, y cuando me lo contó casi cae mi mandíbula al suelo. Una vez le planteé tener sexo anal con él con uno de mis dildos, pero él prefería con un chico y un pene de carne. Y él también moría por verme rozar mi sexo con otra mujer. Alguna vez que otra habíamos jugado a los roles de ser desconocidos, y nos encendía muchísimo. Así que ya era hora de llevar los roles a la vida real.

Volvamos a la conversación.

Vale, Edward, está bien. Iremos – accedí. Él comenzó a saltar como un niño en una mañana de navidad y me besó con tal pasión que acabamos teniendo sexo de celebración (lo denominó él) en la mesa de la cocina.

Así que aquí estábamos, en la puerta del club. Nos informaron que los chicos siempre tenían que ir acompañados de una mujer, pero nosotras podíamos venir solas si queríamos. Dejamos nuestros abrigos en el guardarropa y entramos a lo que parecía un club normal: una barra de copas… Pero solo con cruzar una puerta más, nos adentramos a un verdadero club swinger. La decoración, el ambiente… Era todo un conjunto. Edward a mi lado era puro nervio y emoción, y juraría que estaría duro en menos de 5 minutos. Solté una risita por ello y él apretó mi mano.

Nos adentramos en la primera sala que vimos. Esta casi completa por una especie de sofá enorme con muchos cojines. No encontramos en ella con unos cuantos espectadores, los cuales se auto complacían con la escena. Un hombre hacía sexo oral a otra mujer mientras que el hombre en cuestión era penetrado en posición de perrito por una mujer que portaba un arnés con un pene de goma. Todos llevaban máscaras. De repente, un hombre de los espectadores se adelantó y acarició los hombros de la mujer que penetraba y le azotó el culo tan sonoramente que hasta yo me mojé un poco. Escuché el gemido ahogado de mi novio a mi lado.

Lo de la caricia es como una norma para los swingers. Es la forma de saber si esa persona o pareja te acepta en su juego. Una caricia en una zona no erógena es una especie de "pedir permiso". Si te dicen no o apartan tu mano, la persona rechazada simplemente se aleja, sin montar espectáculo o peleas.

Sentí una mano acercarse hacia mi entrepierna y sin pensar desabroché mi pantalón que llevaba. Era el ambiente que te hacía perder la cabeza. Pero con el primer roce en mi sexo, supe que era Edward. Le miré y vi la excitación en su mirada, y por ende su bulto en la entrepierna, así que llevé mi mano hacia su gran bulto y en el camino chocó con una desconocida. Levanté mi vista y me encontré con un chico afroamericano que se dirigía hacia la misma zona. Así que retiré la mía y la llevé hacia una de las nalgas de novio mientras que la mano del chico se adentraba en la bragueta de mi chico. Mi novio siguió estimulándome mientras yo apretaba su nalga y el chico desconocido lo estimulaba. Tras un par de caricias mi novio simplemente le retiró la mano educadamente y el chico se marchó hacia otra sala.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté extrañada. Él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, le conocía.

Si seguíais así, me iba a correr en mis pantalones niña – me dijo pero él siguió estimulándome y tuve que morder su hombro para no dejar sorda a toda la sala. Soy muy gritona, sep.

Cuando me quedaba muy muy poco, simplemente retiró la mano y me llevó hacia la siguiente sala. Había una especie de Jacuzzi en el centro y sofás alrededor de él. Había personas charlado dentro o teniendo sexo. En los sofás había de todo: una pareja charlando mientras el chico se masturbaba, un par de chicas teniendo un 69 bastante intenso, y una chica masturbándose sentada con tres chicos sentados simplemente mirándola. Me pregunté qué pasaría hasta que la chica eyaculó en la cara de los chicos y estos comenzaron a autocomplacerse. Erótica escena que me puso cachonda a más no poder.

Edward empezó a desvestirse a mi lado y dejó su ropa en una de las taquillas así que hice lo mismo y entramos al jacuzzi

¿Qué te está pareciendo todo esto mi amor? ¿Es demasiado? Estás demasiado callada, háblame – me dijo arrastrándome a sus brazos. Tan dulce mi amor.

Simplemente estas cosas parecen irreales, mi amor. Parecen sacadas de un cuento – le dije – no me parece asqueroso ni deprorable. Simplemente es otra manera de vivir la sexualidad. Deberíamos venir más a menudo.

Eres la mejor novia del mundo. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? Mi dulce Bella – dijo – y ahora mismo te voy a hacer mía en este jacuzzi.

Asentí. Se pegó a la pared y sin previo aviso se posicionó en mi entrada y me penetró sin contemplaciones. Ambos estábamos tan excitados que no fueron necesarios juegos previos ni nada. Comenzamos el vaivén rápido y comenzamos a gemir en voz alta sin ser conscientes de toda la gente que nos rodeaba, que simplemente estaba a lo suyo.

Era una norma el preservativo en estos clubes, pero al ser nosotros y yo tomar la píldora, simplemente no lo usamos porque estábamos dentro del agua, pero cuando estuviéramos visibles.

Teníamos una observadora, para mi sorpresa la misma chica que había eyaculado en la cara de los chicos. Era pelirroja y un poquito pasada de peso, pero con un cuerpo de escándalo. Introducía tres dedos dentro de su vagina y estaba acuclillada en el borde de la piscina, como cuando vas a orinar en el campo. Mientras Edward me penetraba salvajemente, hice contacto visual con ella, lo que hizo que fuera aún más placentero el sexo duro que estaba recibiendo. Me corrí gritando a viva voz y Edward ahogó su gemido en mi cuello. Miré a la chica y por la velocidad de sus embestidas, estaba muy muy cerca de su liberación. Se corrió silenciosamente, mientras prolongaba su liberación con embestidas más suaves. Al terminar, simplemente se levantó, tomó un par de toallas y se dispuso a secarse. Yo volví a hacer contacto visual con mi novio.

Eso ha sido… guau – comentó – necesitamos un jacuzzi en casa.

Totalmente de acuerdo – contesté.

Salimos del jacuzzi, tomamos un par de toallas y nos secamos. Edward volvía a estar semi erecto de nuevo y con que tuviéramos una escena más de sexo en nuestras narices, estaría preparado para tener otra sesión de sexo.

Seguidamente pasamos al cuarto oscuro al que había que acceder por unas escaleras. Nos encontramos ante un cruce de caminos hacia la derecha era para chicas y hacia la izquierda era para chicos. Nos miramos.

No te preocupes Bella, es para despistar. Nos llevan al mismo sitio pero así no sabrán con quien te encuentras. ¿Te parece bien?

Está bien Ed, intentemos encontrarnos ahí dentro y cuando nos cansemos nos vemos aquí mismo. Ten buena experiencia mi amor – le dije. Nos besamos y cada uno siguió su camino.

Me adentré por el sinuoso pasillo y en el camino había chicas teniendo sexo. No veía nada, pero podía oírlas gemir o el simple roce de cuerpos. De repente noté un roce por mi brazo derecho. Me estaban pidiendo permiso. Mi mente estaba en modo diversión, así que no aparté la mano. La chica en cuestión me acorraló contra una pared y devoró mi boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Se lo correspondí de igual intensidad. Con un valor desconocido, me impulsé y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo que dio lugar al roce de nuestros clítoris, que nos hizo gemir audiblemente. Simplemente imaginé que era Lauren, en uno de nuestros encuentros secretos en ese motel de mala muerte.

Chica en pie, muerde los pezones de la otra chica – nos dijo una voz masculina. Y mi compañera de sexo siguió su orden. Oh, mis pezones sensibles estaban más que contentos de esa atención.

Oh sí Lau, sigue así. Rózame como tú sabes – gemí.

Me llamaré como tu quieras pequeña gatita perversa – dijo la otra mujer. Mierda, se me había escapado el nombre de mi ex. Simplemente genial Bella.

Después de eso, balanceé mi cadera para que nuestros clítoris recibieran ese roce tan maravilloso, y ella continuó ese balanceo. Mordí, besé y babeé el cuello de mi chica misteriosa y ella siguió con el roce hasta que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear. Pero ambas nos corrimos en esa posición.

Continuemos esto en una postura más cómoda para mí – me dijo, y bajé mis piernas al suelo. Me sentía como en una especie de sueño, iba como levitando.

Chocamos contra una especia de sofá donde me coloqué de rodillas, agarrada del respaldo, dejando mi culo totalmente expuesto. Simplemente mi cuerpo me pedía poner esa postura. Esa un sofá lo suficientemente alto para que una persona sentada en el suelo alcanzara el sexo de la persona del sofá. A sí que esperé un segundo, dos, tres… Y mi chica no aparecía por ningún lado. Por un momento me sentí como un cervatillo ante los faros de un coche que se acerca a toda velocidad. Asustada y tremendamente excitada también, necesitaba correrme con urgencia. Así que llevé una de mis manos a mi entrada y empecé a penetrarme para aliviar la espera.

Muy mal compañera de juegos, yo buscando a alguien que quiera acompañarnos y tú mientras jugando sola. Chico, azótala 5 veces. Yo traeré espectadores que vean este castigo por esta chica tan rebelde – dijo mi compañera de juegos.

Por un momento me asusté y me sentí como Anastasia Steele en la escena de los azotes del libro de 50 sombras de Grey. Intenté calmar mis nervios y mi respiración. Mi compañera pareció notarlo y me besó.

El primer azote me dolió y una lágrima escapó por mi mejilla.

El segundo no fue para tanto.

El tercero empezó a excitarme.

El cuarto me hizo escapar un pequeño gemido.

Y el último fue directamente en mi sexo, lo que me hizo gemir más alto por lo sensible que estaba.

Mis compañeros de sexo me hicieron cambiar de postura, sentándome en el sofá y abrieron mis piernas al máximo. Y las sujetaron ahí otras dos personas. Mi compañera se cambió de sitio y se colocó detrás del sofá y me fijó los brazos al respaldo del sofá. Estaba totalmente excitada y ya casi goteaba el asiento del sofá. Una tercera persona se acercó a mi cuerpo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, moder mi lóbulo, babearlo.

Tranquila mi amor, soy yo, por casualidades del destino. Te ves tan bonita sujeta y a mi merced. Le debo a tu compañera una ronda de sexo duro por poder hacer esto. Disfruta mi amor – me dijo mi novio.

Bebé… Ah Jesus! … sí justo así – estaba chupando partes y zonas que él solo sabía que me harían llegar.

Abruptamente paró, le oí rasgar el envoltorio de un condón y deslizarlo por su pene. Lo esperé con ansias en mi entrada pero lo que le siguió a continuación fue un gel frío en mi ano. Estaba tan excitada que hubiera aceptado que hubiera sido hasta por la oreja. Arqueé mi culo hacia fuera y oí su risa musical, estaba disfrutando y mucho.

Mis captores me colocaron en cuatro por órdenes de mi señor novio para un mejor acceso suyo. Deslizó el lubricante tan eróticamente por mi ano que casi me caigo de culo del gusto. Él agarró mis caderas y se deslizó despacio, dándome tiempo para acostumbrarme. Al mismo tiempo, una boca se cerró sobre mi sexo y unas manos estimularon mis pezones más que erectos. Simplemente el tiempo se paró. Durando minutos, horas, días o meses me sentí llena por todos lados. Empecé a chillar sin control y escuchaba los gruñidos de Edward también muy fuertes. La boca de mi clítoris empezó a gemir, enviando ondas hacia mi hinchado clítoris. Aguanté mi orgasmo hasta que ya era casi doloroso. En todo ese tiempo, la persona que me comía el coño se vino y Edward también, gruñendo como un animal en celo. Lo que hizo que yo me viniera también, tan fuerte que hasta eyaculé en largos chorros. Fueron tres. Se sintió como si hubiera orinado pero no tanto. Mis piernas flaqueaban y casi no podía caminar. Edward me sacó de aquella sala en brazos y entre la neblina de mi post-orgasmo noté que subíamos las escaleras.

Me debes mi sexo duro, cobrizo – dijo la chica que iba a nuestro lado. Ni había notado que seguía ahí – Hola Cisne, parece que estás muerta – se rió.

Le realicé un saludo con la mano porque mi voz seguía perdida, aunque poco a poco iba espabilando de mi neblina post-el mejor sexo de mi vida. Bienvenido a mi vida sexo anal.

Entramos en una de las salas anteriores. A la mazmorra simplemente me negué. Descubrí que estábamos en la primera sala, la que tenía un sofá enorme con cojines. Edward me colocó suavemente y me besó suavemente antes de centrarse en la otra chica.

Por un momento pensé que me molestaría verlo en acción con alguien distinto. Pero no fue así. Ambos se besaron como amantes y se acariciaron por todas partes suavemente. Por un momento me sentí yo la intrusa, como si ella fuera su novia.

Una mano empezó a rozar mi hombro derecho y negué. La persona simplemente se levantó y se marchó de la sala sin hacer ningún drama. Qué gente tan respetuosa. Me seguía sorprendiendo.

Mientras Edward y la chica misteriosa se magreaban, eché un vistazo a la sala. Un 69 entre dos hombres de unos 50 años a mi lado y una chica rozando su sexo contra el filo del gran sofá. Eso lo había realizado un par de veces en casa, cuando estaba aún soltera y no había echado valor de comprarme un dildo. Tremendamente placentero, he de reconocer.

Tomé consciencia de que mi novio estaba siendo follado a mi lado y volví a mirar. La chica estaba cabalgándolo sin piedad. Me empecé a excitar de mirar. Mi lado voyerista estaba saliendo a flote. Edward le agarraba los pechos con fuerza y ella saltaba a una velocidad de vértigo, menuda fuerza en las piernas esta chica. Ambos se corrieron gruñendo. La verdad es que eran tan parecidos en el sexo. Eso hizo que se me estrujara el corazón un poquito. Estaban realizado un Full Swap, que es cuando tienes sexo con alguien que no es tu pareja.

Edward se retiró el condón usado, revisando si tenían alguna fuga y lo tiró a una papelera cercana. Se sentó en el sofá para recuperarse respirando pesadamente. Me miró, y yo simplemente le sople un beso para dejarle continuar. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando con este intercambio y yo no iba a estropear la noche. Había que tener en cuenta que esa chica también me la había follado yo. Increíble pero cierto. Ese pensamiento me había encendido un montón.

Así que mientras la chica se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y se volvían a besar, separé mis piernas y empecé a llevar mi mano hacia mi centro palpitante. La chica empezó a moverse despacio, lo que arrancó de mi novio un gemido bajo y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Le conocía y ahora le costaría correrse un rato más debido a los dos orgasmos anteriores.

Me levanté al notar una especie de armario pequeño en una de las paredes. Lo abrí y encontré un arsenal de juguetes sexuales. Tomé un dildo de dos puntas y un poco de lubricante y volví a mi posición. Vertí un poco de lubricante sobre el dildo y pasé la punta por mi hinchado clítoris. Gemí bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi novio me mirara. Ahora la chica estaba a cuatro y él la penetraba por el ano y le azotaba sin piedad, aunque por los gritos de la chica estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Yo introduje una de las puntas del dildo en mi entrada y el placer me hizo rodar los ojos hacia atrás.

A la misma vez, escuché el gruñido triunfal de mi novio y supe que ya había terminado. Repitió el paso de revisar el preservativo y tirarlo. Ambos se levantaron y me miraron con auténtica expectación. Me estaban pidiendo permiso para unirse. Asentí.

La chica sacó rápidamente el dildo de mi interior, lo que me hizo lloriquear. Me levantó, me dió un sonoro manotazo y me colocó en cuatro. Susurró algo a mi novio que lo hizo sonreír como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Le ofreció el dildo y ella se colocó en cuatro dándome el culo. Vi como Edward llenó ambas puntas del dildo con lubricante y empecé a ser consciente de lo que venía.

Colocó una de las puntas en mi entrada y la otra en la entrada de la chica, la cual gemía con necesidad. No se había corrido antes, parece ser. Al estar colocado, ambas nos mecimos adelante y atrás para penetrarnos. Edward simplemente estaba mirando como quien ve su serie favorita, la diversión bailando en su sonrisa landina. Estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de su vida. Nosotras continuamos con nuestro vaivén hasta que ambas llegamos al orgasmo. Nos limpiamos, nos vestimos y Edward y yo abandonamos el club. Nos montamos en el coche, en nuestras neblinas post-orgasmo

¿Volveremos? – preguntó apretando mi mano.

Segurísimo que sí – contesté sonriendo.

Y así, empezó nuestra aventura en el mundo swinger.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo One Shot?

Espero que estos relatos eróticos alegren vuestras noches.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y las historias de mi calenturienta mente :P

Iba a dar las gracias por los reviews del segundo capítulo pero... No he tenido ninguno (Llora desconsoladamente) :(

Ahora sin más dilación... ¡A leer! :P

* * *

 **Bella POV**

¡Y entonces me besó! – dijo Kate indignada, a lo que yo le puse cara de asco solo de pensarlo.

¿Quién se cree ese tipejo para hacer eso? – contesté – un no es un no Kate, le guste o no.

Mi amiga Kate y yo estábamos teniendo una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa, debido a que mis padres estaban pasando su aniversario de boda en Seattle. Éramos como hermanas. Nos lo contábamos todo, incluso hasta nuestras experiencias sexuales (Bueno, las experiencias sexuales de Kate, porque yo... 0). Todavía recuerdo cuando me llamó llorando tras su primera vez porque le había dolido muchísimo y yo la consolé. Después de eso se volvió una ninfómana sin límites. Había probado de todo, incluso había tenido sexo de una noche. Y todo me lo contaba. Yo sin embargo venía a ser lo que era una mojigata. 18 años, soltera y entera.

\- ¿Bella? Te veo tensa cariño. Necesitas un buen orgasmo que te relaje. – me comentó

\- ¿Y quién iba a querer estar conmigo Kate? Soy normal, no como tú que tienes unas caderas anchas y unos exuberantes pechos, eres rubia platino… - comencé a narrar.

\- Shhh. Eres extraordinaria Swan, no te menosprecies – me dijo – traes de cabeza a más de un chico de la universidad. Pero como eres tan cerrada en ti misma, alejas a la gente.

Además, mi miedo de no saber nada sobre sexo ni cómo hacerlo también me retraía un poco.

\- Además Kate yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo ni me he masturbado… ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo voy a tener sexo si no se ni correrme? – dije exasperada.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a masturbarte, Bella? – Preguntó Kate y yo enrojecí.

\- Kate… ¿Estás loca? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tú te drogas? – le dije – Estás mal de verdad. El sexo te está dejando lela.

Kate simplemente se rio de mí.

\- Tonta Bella… Simplemente te voy a decir qué hacer, no te voy a violar ni nada. Sería algo más que añadir a mi álbum de experiencias sexuales… Enseñar a masturbarse a mi mejor amiga, la cual está como un tren - declaró orgullosa.

No sé por qué pero sus palabras desataron una serie de nervios en mi bajo centro, porque yo también tengo hormonas, no soy una insensible. Yo también me ponía cachonda de vez en cuando pero mi inexperiencia y miedo me tenían reprimida. Así que decidí coger el toro por los cuernos y aprender de una experta, a tener una mala experiencia con un desconocido.

\- Venga Kate… Enséñame – le dije segura. – Ayúdame a conseguir un orgasmo. Y podrás añadirlo a tu álbum ese o contárselo a tus nietos, lo que prefieras.

Kate sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Tomó su móvil y buscó en él algo. Me lo enseñó. Un video porno. Había oído hablar del porno pero nunca había echado valor para verlo. En el vídeo que me enseñó, un chico y una chica tenían sexo muy rudo. Me excité.

\- Bella descríbeme que sientes al ver este vídeo – me pidió Kate.

Con mis mejillas al rojo vivo, le narré mis sensaciones.

\- Noto tensión en el bajo vientre, necesito liberarla. Mi centro palpita – le dije sin quitar la vista del vídeo.

\- Eso es excitación Bella, aunque creo que sabes lo que es – me dijo – sabemos por esto que te excitan los hombres, ahora veremos si te excitan las mujeres también.

Apagó el móvil, se levantó de la cama y se quitó su pijama. Llevaba un tanga de encaje negro y un sujetador a juego. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, y para sorpresa mía la tensión en mi centro no desapareció.

\- ¿Te sientes igual, Bella? ¿Sigues excitada? – me preguntó subiéndose a la cama.

\- Si te digo que sí… ¿Qué explicación tiene? – le dije. Malditamente excitada que estaba, oye.

\- Significa que te gustan las mujeres y que te parezco atractiva. – concluyó – puede que seas bisexual.

Sabía lo que significaba eso. Me gustaban ambos sexos aunque uno de ellos me atraía más que otro.

\- ¿Y ahora que pasa Kate? Necesito quitar esta presión tan dolorosa y buena a la vez – le dije.

\- Primero voy a desnudarte completamente, así que deberás encender la calefacción - Dijo Kate mientras pasaba un dedo por uno de sus pechos disimuladamente. Mmmm...

Me levanté de la cama y encendí la calefacción. Kate también se levantó de la cama y se puso a mi lado. Sacó la roída camiseta de pijama por mi cabeza y yo me bajé los pantalones. Gracias a Dios que me había puesto un conjunto de ropa interior más o menos decente, con un poco de encaje y de color violeta.

\- Desabrocha tu sujetador y baja tus bragas, Bella - me ordenó. Y yo la obedecí.

A continuación nos sentamos ambas en la cama. Yo apoyada en el cabecero y ella en los pies de la cama.

\- Abre tus piernas Bella. Vamos a conocer las partes de tu sexo y dónde debes tocar para correrte.

Iba a responder que sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, pero verla desnuda y en mi cama me estaba excitando y en silencio. ¿Seré lesbiana?

\- Primero comienza por tus senos, como yo hago – dijo e imité sus movimientos. El cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre se intensificó un poco más.

\- Ahora baja hacia tu centro despacio, acariciando el camino que sigues para bajar – me dijo Kate y así lo hice, y noté que empezaba a faltarme la respiración.

\- Ya has llegado a tu centro, Bells. Ese es tu clítoris. Realiza suaves círculos sobre él.

Empecé a hacerlo y fue tal el gusto que simplemente me relajé y me recargué en el cabecero de la cama. El nudo en mi bajo vientre aumentó considerablemente y aceleré mis movimientos. Ahora no eran círculos simplemente mi mano había tomado vida propia y giraba en círculos, en diagonal...

\- Bella, realiza los movimientos que tu cuerpo te pide. También puedes dar simples golpecitos a tu clítoris. Y aguántalo todo lo que puedas tu orgasmo, no lo dejes ir tan fácilmente. – dijo Kate. Y como buena alumna le obedecí.

Kate observaba todo de cerca. Sus pezones estaban erectos y sus mejillas un poco arreboladas. Estaba más que excitada. Pero esperaría a que yo acabara. Era un detalle, la verdad.

Llegó un momento en el que me dejé ir, ya no podía aguantar más. Mi orgasmo me golpeó fuertemente, y me dejó laxa. Puta. Mierda. Y yo perdiéndome esto… Normal que Kate fuera ninfómana, esto es una droga.

Kate aplaudió.

\- ¡Muy bien querida Bella! ¡Bienvenida al mundo orgásmico! – me felicitó Kate dándome un abrazo.

\- Kate… ¿Y tú qué? Estás excitada, noto tus pezones erectos – le pregunté.

Levantó la cabeza de nuestro abrazo y nos miramos cara a cara. La tensión sexual se palpaba en el ambiente, pero yo tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso. Era mi amiga por Dios, ¿Y ahora quería follármela? ¡Jesús!

\- Hay tres opciones… Que aprendas a dar un orgasmo oral, puedes ver como yo me autocomplazco – dijo – o también podemos tener sexo lésbico salvaje en tu cama.

No contesté. Simplemente la tomé por los hombros y la besé como si llevara toda la vida besando chicas. Al principio se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa pero al momento me respondió de vuelta. Nos besamos por lo que parecían horas. A veces yo bajaba la cabeza y mordía su cuello, lamía y dejaba rastros de saliva y otras veces era ella la que me lo hacía, y eso me hacía casi gritar de placer.

Poco a poco fuimos bajando hacia otras zonas como nuestros senos. Kate atacó los míos sin piedad. Chupó, lamió y mordió a su antojo. Lo que me tenía casi desquiciada de placer. Aproveché una de sus separaciones en busca de aire para atacar sus senos como había hecho conmigo. Realicé los mismos movimientos que ella y pareció gustarle, porque tenía su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía. Continuamos así entre besos, mordidas y más besos hasta que nuestras caderas tomaron vida propia y empezaron a buscar fricción. Kate me tumbó en la cama y se posicionó a la altura de mis caderas y rozó su sexo con el mío, lo que nos hizo casi aullar del gusto. Otra pasada, y otra, y otra. Hasta que tomamos un ritmo frenético. Ella se agachó y yo capturé sus labios con los míos y apreté su culo hacia mi sexo para aumentar la fricción.

\- Joder Bella, me estás matando de placer – gimió en mi boca – y yo que te tenía por una monjita.

\- Puta mierda Kate, mi orgasmo ya viene joder córrete conmigo – le dije.

\- Bella, voy a eyacular, para ello necesito separarme y colocarme sobre ti – apuntó – en cuanto me separe, no dejes de tocarte para no cortar tu orgasmo… ¿vale? – me preguntó.

Asentí. Kate se levantó y yo llevé mi mano hacia mi sexo palpitante. Ella se puse de pie y se acuclilló apuntando su sexo hacia mi cuerpo. Siguió masajeando su sexo y comenzó a gritar de gusto, literalmente.

\- Kate córrete joder, ya me queda muy poco. Vamos báñame con tus fluidos – Le dije. Pero al momento me callé. ¿Y si no le gusta que le hablen así? No todos disfrutan el lenguaje sucio.

\- No pares de hablar Bella ¡Maldita sea! Me encanta que me hablen sucio – exigió.

\- Sigue así Kate, joder báñame con tu corrida… ¡Venga Kate, que me tienes al borde! – chillé

Y entonces presencié la famosa eyaculación femenina. Era como un líquido blanquecino que sale disparado de la vagina. Kate me puso perdida, pero me encantó. Lo que hizo que mi segundo orgasmo me golpeara fuerte y duro. Ella continuó eyaculando sobre mí, mientras también gemía en voz alta.

\- Bella me hago pis – me dijo – voy al baño. Espera un momento.

Intentó bajarse de mí pero no la dejé.

\- Hazlo sobre mí… Total, voy a necesitar una ducha igualmente – le dije, y vi como casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo – es pis, no mi corrida.

\- Segurísima – le dije – y si no me gusta, con no repetirlo es suficiente.

Kate se volvió a colocar en la posición anterior y nerviosa me miró. Yo asentí con la cabeza para darle valor. Así que apretó y su orina salió disparada sobre mi cuerpo. Fue lo más erótico que había visto en mi vida. Ahí fui consciente que no me desagradaba para nada la llamada "lluvia dorada".

Tras esto nos bajamos de la cama y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ven Bella – me dijo – que te voy a enseñar cómo masturbarte en la ducha

Y me pareció un muy buen plan. Caminamos hacia la ducha y como el agua caliente tarda en salir, la encendí y tuvimos que esperar un poco.

\- Kate, quiero aprender a dar sexo oral. Enséñame – le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella se sentó en el lavabo, lo que me dio acceso fácil a sus tetas. Las lamí, mordí, chupé y mordisqueé hasta que me cansé y fui descendiendo por su vientre hacia su sexo. Besé el poquito vello negro en forma de triángulo que se dejaba y ella aprovechó para abrir sus labios vaginales. Tomé su clítoris entre mis dientes y ella aulló. Lo lamí en círculos, en diagonal, lo mordisqueé hasta que sus manos apretaron mi cabeza hacia él. Estaba muy cerca.

\- Joder Bells así, no necesitas que te enseñen sigue así, me tienes al borde ¡vamos joder! – aullaba mi mejor amiga.

Y así seguí hasta que se vino con un largo gemido. Nos introdujimos en la ducha y nos besamos mientras el agua caía por nuestro cuerpo. Súper erótico. Nuestras manos recorrieron todas las zonas de nuestro cuerpo que podían alcanzar.

\- Ven Bella, que necesitas aprender a masturbarte en la ducha – me dijo.

Me colocó de espaldas a ella y tomó el grifo. Primero simplemente dejó caer el agua sobre mí. Más tarde fue bajando el grifo por mi pecho hasta mi sexo. Lo colocó de tal forma que saliera el agua a presión y lo llevó hacia mi sensible clítoris. La combinación del maravilloso cuerpo de mi amiga junto al mío y la presión del aula justo ahí me tuvo gimiendo y aullando en pocos minutos hasta que me vine con piernas temblorosas. Kate volvió a colocar el grifo en su sitio y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí. Así rozamos nuestros sexos hasta que Kate se corrió sobre mí y le pedí que volviera a dejar escapar algo de orina de nuevo. Y así lo hizo. Después de eso nos duchamos y lavamos mutuamente, nos secamos y nos preparamos para dormir desnudas en mi cama, y a lo mejor otra ronda de sexo lésbico salvaje al despertar.

Si todas mis fiestas de pijama iban a ser así, incluso le pagaría a mis padres fines de semana por ahí.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y… ¡El tercer One-Shot ya está aquí señoras y señores! Espero que disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo… e imaginándolo :P


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y las historias de mi calenturienta mente.

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** y **Kimmy** por sus reviews 3

¡Hola de nuevo lectores! Aquí os traigo otro One-Shot, a disfrutar :P

* * *

 **Bella POV**

¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 10 años y en este One-Shot voy a narraros cómo conocí al amor de mi vida. Fue de una manera un tanto diferente…

 **Flashback**

Mi mejor amiga Alice está loca chicos. LO-CA

\- ¿Qué quieres que vaya a qué? – le pregunté

\- A una sesión de fotos erótica Bella – dijo – no es como si me hubiera apuntado al ejército.

Mi mejor amiga Alice era muy impulsiva y todo lo que pasaba por su mente lo hacía. ¿Qué quería fundir la tarjeta de crédito? Lo hacía. ¿Qué quería pintar su coche de rosa chicle? Lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba cachonda perdida y le apetecían fotos eróticas? Pasa esto.

\- Pero Alice… ¿Qué hay que hacer ahí? – le pregunté aún atónita

Pero lo mejor de todo no es la sesión… Si no que ahora no podía acudir y quería que fuera yo. Sí señores. Yo Bella Swan, 20 años, soltera y con noches de sexo que se pueden contar con una mano a una sesión de fotos erótica. Ni en mis relatos eróticos favoritos pasan estas cosas.

No es que me diera vergüenza ni nada, pero era la incertidumbre de qué iba a pasar allí lo que me daba mala espina.

\- Por favor Bella – suplicó mi amiga – si vas dejaré de jugar contigo a Barbie Bella un mes.

Ajam, eso podía ser buena idea…

\- Acepto si son tres meses – rebatí – y no me sacarás de ahí.

\- De acuerdo Belsi – aceptó entre risitas tontas – ya me contarás qué tal.

 **Un día más tarde…**

Y aquí me hayo señores, en la puerta del estudio de fotografía dónde mi amiga me dijo que se realizaría la sesión. Me había depilado completamente y llevaba un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje, aunque mi amiga dice que la ropa te la dejan en el estudio. Pero nunca se sabe…

Me acerqué a la pequeña recepción donde se encontraba la secretaria.

\- Buenos días, vengo en puesto de Alice Brandon – le dije a la secretaria, la cual consultó la agenda y soltó una pequeña risita.

\- Sala 3 señorita. Llega un poco temprano así que simplemente… Relájese – me contestó.

Me adentré en la sala y para mi sorpresa solo había un fondo flanco, unos cuantos taburetes y el trípode con la cámara fotográfica. A la derecha se encontraban los cambios de ropa que iba a tener durante la sesión. Había una faldita de cuadros estilo uniforme y una corbata compañera. Y no había nada más, así que me senté en el puf que había delante de la cámara a esperar.

\- ¡Buenos días preciosa! – me abrazó el fotógrafo - Alice me avisó de que no podía venir, así que tú debes de ser Isabella.

Por Dios, sí que pierde aceite el fotógrafo.

\- Primeramente para que te vayas relajando un poco querida, que estás muy tensa, vamos a realizar unas fotos convencionales. Por favor pasa por peluquería y maquillaje – me indicó una puerta blanca al fondo de la sala.

Tras una hora de mimos hacia mi cabello y mi piel, salí renovada y divina de la muerte hacia la sesión de fotos.

Primero fueron unas simples fotos: de frente, de perfil, tumbada en el suelo, acariciando mi cabello… Y poco a poco me fui soltando.

\- Vamos querida, quítate toda la ropa de cintura para arriba – me ordenó y yo obedecí.

Me tomó fotos mirando mis senos, acunándolos entre las manos y desabrochándomelo. Justo en el momento de despojarme del sujetador, entró por la puerta del estudio el tipo más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Alto, definido, ojos verdes y cabello de un color extraño, como cobrizo. Creo que hasta babeé un poquito.

\- Isabella querida, te presento a Edward, tu compañero en esta sesión. Edward, esta es Isabella, es una novata así que sé gentil – le indicó.

Nos saludamos con un abrazo y dos besos, aunque uno de ellos fue muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, lo que puso en alerta mi cuerpo y erizó mis pezones.

\- ¡Oh Là là! Primera foto impresinante – nos felicitó el fotógrafo – no estaba planeada pero estabais tan naturales que no he podido evitarlo. Edward _mio amore_ , pasa por maquillaje y vestuario.

La siguiente ronda de fotos fue jugando con mis pechos. Yo no tenía unos pechos muy sensibles a sí que tuve que fingir un poquito. Mientras aún esperábamos que saliera mi compañero, me tocó quedarme totalmente desnuda y prender un poco la calefacción. El ambiente era tan distendido que ya no tenía nervios ni miedo, me sentía como cuando andaba desnuda por casa.

En ese momento apareció mi compañero en todo su esplendor. Sí señoras y señores, totalmente desnudo y con una semi-erección entre esas gloriosas piernas. Casi babeo y todo de la impresión. Menudo bombón para mí.

\- Isabella y Edward, necesito fotos de vuestros sexos húmedos y excitados – nos ordenó.

A sí que utilicé mi táctica para humedecerme rápidamente. Pasé mi dedo índice por mis labios vaginales hasta que sentí la humedad y empecé a restregarlo por todo mi sexo. Abrí mis piernas y el fotógrafo tomó fotos de todo. Y Edward mientras untó sus manos en saliva y deslizó una de esas por su gran miembro ya completamente erecto debido al espectáculo que había dado yo.

\- Ahora Edward, sitúate detrás de ella, coloca las manos en su cintura y besa su cuello lentamente. Juega con ella. Tenla a tu merced – indicó el fotógrafo.

Hizo lo que le ordenaron y en menos de 5 minutos me tenía totalmente excitada. Mi clítoris hinchado, mi centro goteando y yo mordiéndome la lengua para evitar los gemidos que querían salir de mí.

\- Muy bien chicos, cambio de vestimenta. Tenéis 15 minutos – nos ordenó y cuando despegó los labios de mi cuello, gruñí por la separación, lo que hizo a mi compañero soltar una risita.

Me colocaron el trozo de tela que pretendía ser una falda, la corbata entre mis pechos y unos preciosos tacones de aguja. Alborotaron un poco mi cabello. Delinearon mis ojos y maquillaron dándome un aspecto muy sexy.

Delante de la cámara ya me esperaba Edward. Él simplemente llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras y un pantalón de vestir. Estaba malditamente bueno, le iba a pedir su número después de esta sesión para quedar algún día.

\- Venga chicos, que ahora viene lo guay de la sesión… ¡El sexo! – celebró el fotógrafo – Edward cariño introduce tu miembro en ella sentándola de frente a la cámara.

Nos colocamos en la posición indicada y fui dejándome caer sobre ese maravilloso miembro. Me llenó completamente y la ligera curvatura de su pene rozó mi punto G, lo que me hizo gemir un poco.

El fotógrafo nos decía que simplemente nos dejáramos hacer, como si estuviéramos solos. Así que mi compañero comenzó a volver a besar mi cuello y sus manos fueron a mis caderas. Yo comencé a impulsarme para que ese glorioso miembro entrara y saliera de mí. Tras tres estocadas, ya lo tenía completamente empapado.

El fotógrafo soltaba Ohs, ahhh, maravilloso… Pero a nosotros no nos importaba. Seguimos a lo nuestro. Cuando comenzaba a notar el nudo en mi bajo vientre, nos dimos la vuelta quedando frente a frente. Aproveché para agarrarme a las hebras de su cabello y conectar nuestros labios, lo que nos supo a gloria a ambos. Ahí simplemente nos paramos y besamos sin prisa, como si fuéramos novios y simplemente disfrutáramos de eso.

Edward me colocó boca arriba en el suelo y empezó a rozar la longitud de su miembro por mi clítoris, lo que me tuvo casi aullando de placer rápidamente. Si algo me excitaba era el roce en mi sexo. Continuamos así hasta que llegó mi orgasmo y su corrida cayó sobre mi estómago y pecho.

El fotógrafo me dejó unas toallitas húmedas para limpiarme y continuar con la sesión. Ahora quería algo de rol dominante sumisa (pero no se me vayan a Christian Grey). Él me sentó sobre mis talones y él se colocó de pie. Desde mi posición le miré expectante.

\- ¿Me deseas, Isabella? – preguntó y mi sexo latió.

Asentí siguiendo mi rol de sumisa.

\- Ponte en cuatro que pueda admirar tu maravilloso sexo – me ordenó y me coloqué así - Me encantas Isabella, ese precioso coño tuyo me vuelve loco – dijo y yo gemí porque necesitaba que me montara ya.

\- Apóyate sobre tus antebrazos y levanta ese precioso culo – anunció y tras colocarme me penetró profundamente.

Como ambos estábamos muy excitados no hubo juegos y caricias. Simplemente empezó a penetrarme como si no hubiera un mañana. Entraba. Salía. Azote. Entraba. Salía. Más azotes. Yo me había convertido en una masa de gemidos, aullidos y temblores. Todo era tan intenso… Hasta que nos corrimos casi a grito limpio a la vez. Fue tan maravilloso sentir sus chorros de semen llenándome que casi me vengo de nuevo.

Me ayudó a levantarme de nuevo y masajeó mis antebrazos que estaban dormidos de tanto usar esa posición. Tras revisar la sesión y recibir felicitaciones del fotógrafo, nos vestimos y nos marchamos… Juntos. Edward y yo tomamos café, lo que derivó en una copa, un par de chupitos… Y acabamos como empezamos pero esta vez en su penthouse.

Descubrí que es maestro de infantil y yo le conté que era directora de marketing en una pequeña empresa. Después de ese día vinieron más citas, salidas, picnics en el parque… Y un año después de salir me mudé a vivir a su penthouse que era aún más maravilloso que el dueño, si se puede.

 **Fin del flashback**

¿Y por qué os narro esto? Porque necesito pensar en otra cosa mientras hago cola en una farmacia para comprarme un par de test de embarazo. Sí señores, hace un mes mi flamante novio y yo nos pusimos tan cachondos celebrando nuestro tercer aniversario que olvidamos usar condón. No es que no quisiéramos niños, que los queríamos y Edward los adoraba, pero simplemente aún no habíamos hablado de tenerlos.

Tras comprarlos los escondí dentro de mi abrigo y me dirigí a casa de nuevo para hacerme los test y salir de dudas. Llegué a casa, me puse el pijama y oriné sobre los aparatitos. Y para esperar los 5 minutos que debía me hice unas palomitas. Esperé hasta que fue la hora y miré los test. Positivos ambos. Sentí una mezcla de felicidad y miedo: Edward sabía trabajar con niños pero yo no. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser mamá? ¿Y si era un desastre? Y las malditas hormonas hicieron de las suyas de tal forma que acabé llorando desconsolada en el suelo del baño.

\- Bells, mi amor, ya estoy… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has golpeado con algo? – comenzó a preguntar Edward mientras me toqueteaba por todas partes, hasta que descubrió lo que tenía en la mano y el otro test en lo alto del WC.

\- ¿Por qué lloras Bella? ¿Acaso no quieres este bebé? – preguntó dolido

\- ¡Sí, claro que sí! Pero tengo tanto miedo… No sé tratar con niños. Tú sí sabes y los adoras. Pero yo es ver un pañal y huyo despavorida… - y ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Edward simplemente me besó para acallar mi perorata hasta que me tuvo restregándome a él como una gata en celo. A sí que me dejó rozarme contra él hasta que me corrí y yo logré que se corriera en mi boca. ¡Punto para mis hormonas!

\- Tonta Bella, lo vamos a hacer genial. Vas a ser la mamá más buena e histérica del mundo. – le puse mala cara por lo último que había dicho, pero había calmado mis miedos – Claro que haremos cosas mal, tanto tú como yo. Pero así aprenderemos y seguro que cuando vayamos por el tercer hijo seremos mejores aún. - ¿Tres? Virgen Santa…

\- Te amamos papi – simplemente le dije. Y con ello conseguí una sonrisa que iluminaría un estado entero.

 **4º mes de embarazo**

\- Buenos días Isabella, ¿Qué tal has estado desde la última consulta? – me preguntó la doctora Greene.

Hoy era el día señalado para conocer el sexo de nuestro bebé. Las naúseas eran asombrosas y me mantenían toda la mañana agotada. La doctora dice que es normal hasta durante todo el embarazo, pero yo había días que me sobrepasaban y acaba llorando a moco tendido sobre el baño del WC. Lo que traía de cabeza a mi pobre novio, que el pobre se iba a la escuela muy preocupado.

Solamente estas malditas naúseas asesinas y este cansancio extremo que hace que me duerma hasta en la bañera – sí señores, un par de veces me he dormido mientras me daba un baño y Edward tuvo que sacarme de la bañera, secarme y llevarme a la cama. Angelito mío…

La doctora aseguró que es más que normal y que dependiendo de la persona los síntomas se agudizaban o simplemente la mamá no sentía nada de nada (mamás suertudas…). Deslizó el familiar gel frío y el aparatito por mi vientre. Vi a la doctora hacer un par de muecas y mirar la pantalla demasiado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo doctora? ¿Está todo bien? La veo muy callada – le pregunté y Edward apretó mi mano para tranquilizarme.

\- Sí… Y no – dijo dudosa – ocurre algo pero no es nada malo. No hay un bebé – nos miró y mi corazón se saltó un latido – hay dos. El otro bebé estaba escondido porque es un poco pequeño para su edad gestacional. Simplemente el otro hermanito toma la mayoría del alimento. Es muy común en embarazos múltiples.

Mi mente había dejado de prestar atención cuando oyó las palabras _hay dos_. Dos bebés. Dobles biberones, pañales, llantos… Puta. Mierda. A mi lado, mi novio estaba totalmente estático y sus manos estaban muy frías. Mierda, estaba en estado de shock.

La doctora inmediatamente llamó a un par de enfermeros que lo tumbaron en una camilla a mi lado y le dieron azúcar. Quise reír por la situación.

Cuando mi novio se recuperó, continuamos con la ecografía y nos dijeron que eran… ¡Dos niñas! Edward casi saltaba de alegría al lado mío. Y yo también estaba contenta sí, pero dos bebés acojonaba, y mucho.

Pero al lado de él, me enfrentaría a la peor de las tormentas.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y… ¡He aquí otra entrega! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review preciosas!

Hasta la próxima :P


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer (excepto Ethan) y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** y **Kimmy** por sus reviews

* * *

 **Edward POV**

¡Mi amor, ya estoy en casa! – escuché gritar a mi esposa desde el pasillo

Ella llegaba de trabajar mientras yo preparaba la cena. Mi preciosa esposa era cirujana plástica en el hospital de la ciudad mientras yo me encontraba sin empleo debido al quiebre de la empresa donde trabajaba. Por eso yo me encargaba de las tareas del hogar y mi esposa estaba más que encantada de ello.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y mi esposa es Isabella Swan. Llevamos tres años casados y a pesar de las discusiones y malentendidos somos muy felices. También practicamos intercambio de parejas, aunque hace ya unos meses que no lo hacemos porque Alice y Jasper se mudaron a Kansas a vivir. Es una lástima, me encantaba la forma de gritar de Alice durante el sexo anal…

No es que seamos infieles como opina mucha gente, es simplemente disfrutar tu sexualidad de otra manera. También tenemos sexo como pareja, tríos e incluso una vez tuvimos sexo con gente que no conocíamos en una discoteca, lo que nos puso a cien y acabaos teniendo sexo entre nosotros en el callejón de la discoteca y casi somos descubiertos.

Edward cariño, me acaban de decir que Kate tiene nueva pareja – me contó mi esposa, sentándose al lado mío en el sofá con un bol de palomitas.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es? – le pregunté mientras intentaba robarle palomitas.

Por lo visto se llama Ethan y tiene 29 años, unos diez años menor que ella – me dijo – y por lo que me ha comentado Rosalie es un yogurín. Deberíamos quedar con ellos.

Belsi tranquila, ya estás excitada porque será un yogurín – le dije – podemos probar con ellos, pero no mucha gente acepta lo que nosotros hacemos.

Probaremos cariño, y si no pues nada, otros más a la lista de personas que nos llama infieles y satánicos – se rió restándole importancia.

Así que aquí estábamos, en una cita que habíamos programado con ellos en el bar de abajo. Primero llega Kate y excusa a su novio porque está en el gimnasio. Así que pedimos algo de comer y una botella de vino. Normalmente pedimos eso para caldear el ambiente con parejas que no sabemos si comparten el intercambio de parejas como nosotros.

Al rato, cuando los tres llevamos un par de copas, llega el tan esperado novio de Kate, Ethan. Y… Oh. Dios. Mío. Creo que mi esposa va a morir de combustión espontánea solo con verlo. Lleva una ajustadísima camiseta de deporte y un pantalón tan corto que casi hace que asome su abultado miembro. Esa cosa es enorme, debe medir 20 centímetros por lo menos. Veo por el rabillo del ojo a mi esposa rozar sus piernas. Si aceptan, esta noche va a ser de las mejores para Bella.

Y cuando ya vamos por el postre y la tercera botella de vino decidimos llevar la conversación por el camino sexual, para tantear terreno.

Antes de que lo oigáis de oídas o por terceras personas – dije yo – queremos deciros que realizamos intercambio de parejas. Y sí, nos han llamados dese cornudos hasta satánicos.

Kate y Ethan se echaron una mirada rápida. Oh, oh… Podía notar la decepción de mi esposa desde aquí sin mirarla. Ella que tenía ganas de cabalgar al yogurín. Pobrecita.

Tranquis chicos, no os vamos a juzgar ni nada – nos tranquilizaron – sin embargo nunca hemos probado nada de eso – meditó Kate.

Podría ser buena idea – concordó Ethan - ¿Cómo va eso?

Mi esposa casi botaba de emoción en su taburete y seguro que estaba contando los minutos que le quedaban para estar encima o debajo de ese yogurín. Y yo follándome a mi vecina tetona, de escándalo.

El intercambio era entre nosotros y no tenía que ser obligatoriamente hombre-mujer. Ellas veían interesante tener encuentros y yo tenía ganas de estar con un hombre, ya que no lo había hecho anteriormente. Ethan no lo veía muy seguro pero le aseguré que cuando estuviéramos en faena simplemente se dejara llevar y probara, lo que estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella y Ethan abandonaron el bar primero y se dirigieron hacia el piso de ellos. Era casualidad que el bloque de pisos tuviera solo 3 pisos: el nuestro, el suyo y el ahora vacío de Alice y Jasper. Kate y yo seguimos charlando y bebiendo vino hasta que empezamos a manosearnos y toquetearnos debajo de la mesa. Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Entramos al portal y nos montamos en el ascensor. Lo que era tontería porque vivíamos en el bajo pero Kate quería tener sexo en el ascensor. Comenzamos a magrearnos como adolescentes muy torpes por la borrachera que llevábamos encima. Nos besamos, lamimos y mordimos en todas las partes donde la ropa nos dejó libres hasta que nos desnudamos completamente.

Mierda Kate, tengo los condones en casa – le dije mientras se colocaba de rodillas delante de mí – tendré que correrme fuera. ¿Dónde lo quieres?

Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y señaló todo su cuerpo. Así que me masturbé mientras veía a ella hacer lo mismo y bañé toda su cara y un poco de su pecho con mi semen. Con un dedo tomó un poco de él y se lo llevó a los labios, murmurando _sabroso_.

Salimos del ascensor y entramos en su casa para unirnos a la fiesta que tenían su novio y mi esposa. Al abrir la puerta les escuchamos gemir en el dormitorio y nos acercamos. Mi preciosa esposa estaba montando los 22 centímetros de pene de nuestro vecino mientras ambos comenzaban a subir los decibelios de sus gemidos. Como parecían estar muy cerca de terminar, Kate y yo fuimos simples espectadores. También pude notar que mi esposa tenía corrida seca en sus tetas. Uf, le encantaba follar sucia. Cómo tenía que estar disfrutando.

Cuando Ethan llegó al orgasmo, mantuvo a Bella cerca agarrando sus caderas. Bella llevó una de sus manos hacia su hinchado clítoris y dándose dos golpecitos se corrió también con un grito. Fue tan erótico de ver que ya estaba duro y preparado de nuevo.

En ese momento notaron nuestra presencia en la habitación y nos invitaron a unirnos. Esta vez Bella se lanzó a besarme y Kate fue a hacerle una felación a su novio. Yo azoté el culo de mi vecina un par de veces mientras que follaba a mi esposa sin piedad, lo que la tenía casi convulsionando. Kate seguía comiéndole la polla a su novio mientras éste no apartaba la mirada de mí y mi esposa. Como no llevaba condón, me salí de mi esposa para correrme sobre ella. Ethan también se unió a correrse sobre ella mientras Kate se levantó y fue hacia otra habitación a Dios sabe qué. Ambos nos corrimos sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa, la cual disfrutó de la atención y también llegó al orgasmo masturbándose viéndonos acabar.

Kate apareció con una caja de 64 condones, un dildo con arnés y lubricante de varios sabores. Menos mal, ya tenía ganas de correrme dentro de alguien. Pude notar que uno de los dildos llevaba un arnés para colocarlo a la altura de las caderas. El cual Bella tomó rápidamente. Oh sí. Dios bendiga a mi esposa.

Se lo colocó y comenzó a besarse con Kate para a continuación penetrarla fuertemente lo que hizo que mi vecina casi perdiera los estribos. Mientras Ethan veía mi empalmado pene con deseo así que decidí penetrarle el ano. Se colocó en cuatro y agarró el cabecero de la cama. Esta era una primera vez para mí, nunca había penetrado a un hombre. Comencé despacio y fue aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente hasta que lo tuve gritando a mi merced. Eché un vistazo a su duro miembro empalmado debajo de él y vi el momento en el que empezó a correrse mientras bombeaba con una de sus manos.

Inmediatamente detrás de mí escuché los gemidos de mi esposa y vecina. Y vi que ambas se habían corrido ya así que aumenté las estocadas y finalmente acabé yo. Y así, sin limpiarnos ni nada, nos fuimos a dormir para reponer fuerzas. Yo me abracé a Kate por la espalda, mi esposa a mí y Ethan a Bella.

Desperté horas más tarde y vi el reloj. 5 A.M. Todos dormían plácidamente así que decidí despertar a mi esposa penetrándola con tres dedos. Comencé suave y curvándolos de tal modo que tocaba su duro punto G y al haber tenido ya un par de orgasmos podría lograr que se corriera sobre mí y más tarde orinara, lo que me encantaba. Se fue despertando paulatinamente y con sus gritos hizo que nuestros vecinos también lo hicieran. Salí un poco de mi esposa para ponerme un condón y Ethan hizo lo mismo. Yo penetré a Bella, Ethan a Kate y Kate metió un dedo en mi ano, lo que me hizo soltar un grito y aumentar el ritmo de mis estocadas y él lo mismo. Bella llevó su mano hacia el sexo de Kate y ella hacia el de mi esposa. Y acabamos todos al mismo tiempo. Bella se corrió sobre las sábanas y tras ello le pedí que orinara sobre mí. Así que me tumbé boca arriba, ella se acuclilló sobre mi pecho y descargó su orina sobre mí mientras nuestros vecinos nos veían fascinados, imagino que nunca habían presenciado una lluvia dorada. Ethan se unió a mi esposa y también orinó sobre mi pecho para darme un enorme morreo con lengua tras acabar y masturbarme hasta hacerme correr sobre las sábanas. Kate nos observaba mientras rozaba su sexo contra la almohada de la cama.

Esa no fue nuestra única noche juntos. En ocasiones Ethan pasaba a recoger a Bella y se iban a un hotel o simplemente venía a casa, veía un partido de fútbol conmigo y acabábamos follando como conejos en la cama. Las chicas solían irse de compras y a las pocas horas las escuchabas gritar en todo el bloque o yo subía a por mi vecina y acabábamos sobre la lavadora (el programa en seco vibra más y lo hace más placentero, simple sugerencia :P), hacíamos Skype mientras lo hacíamos con nuestras parejas o quedábamos para cenar y teníamos orgías, como esta primera noche.

Esta es nuestra forma de vida y nos encanta.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Os deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo!

Perdón por la desaparición pero entre que tuve que entregar le trabajo de fin de carrera y las navidades no pude ponerme a escribir.

Espero vuestra opinión

Saludos :*


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** 3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews. :)

* * *

 **Kate POV**

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eres Cindy? – pregunté una vez que me contestaron la llamada.

\- Sí, cielo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – contestó una dulce voz.

\- Necesito contratar tur servicios. Guíame un poco, es mi primera vez.

\- Umm… Bueno. La hora son 50 dólares. Ten en cuenta que estás contratando un servicio de lujo. Simplemente dime a la hora que tengo que estar y dónde. Y algún dato sobre cómo tengo que estar para ti.

\- Te mandaré una foto de cómo tienes que lucir al correo que aparece en el anuncio. A las 21:00 horas en el número 13 de South Avenue. Lo único que debes de tener en cuenta a la hora de vestir es que la ropa interior sea de color rojo. Hasta esta noche, Cindy.

\- Adiós, bombón – se despidió lanzándome un beso.

A las 21:07 de la noche se oyó el timbre de mi casa. Fui a abrir y allí estaba Cindy, lo más parecida a la foto que le había mandado. Había teñido su cabello de color caoba y su maquillaje imitaba a la perfección el de ella. Podría valer.

\- Hola Cindy. Esta noche respondes al nombre de Isabella Swan o Bella. ¿De acuerdo? – le ordené y ella asintió – Comerás sentada en mi regazo y en ropa interior, por eso solo hay una silla y un cubierto, yo te daré de cenar como hacía con ella – no vayas por ahí Kate, si no acabarás llorando… Me recompuse. – Yo seré la dominante y tú la pasiva.

Me senté en la silla y ella sobre mí, y empezamos a comer. Una vez para mí, otra para ella. Y cada tres cucharadas le metía el puño en la vagina. Fisting, como a ella le gustaba… Otra vez por ahí no, Kate.

La cuarta vez que introduje el puño en Cindy, ya estaba muy caliente. Coloqué a Cindy sobre la mesa y vertí mi copa de vino sobre todo su sexo y bebí de ahí. Umm, coño con vino, simplemente delicioso. Cindy no hablaba ni cuestionaba nada, se nota que era una prostituta muy profesional y realizaba su papel perfectamente.

Cindy se corrió después de un buen rato bebiendo de ella y le demandé que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Así que rellenó su copa, la vertió sobre mi cuerpo y bebió como un sediento en el desierto.

\- Haz círculos sobre mi ombligo, Bella, por favor – le indiqué – Oh, sí, mi amor. Qué bien lo haces... No pares, sigue bebiendo de mí.

Continuamos así hasta que me corrí y entonces le indiqué que debíamos seguir comiendo, a lo que obedeció sin rechistar. Seguí alimentándola sentada en mi regazo y a mi merced mientras le repartía besos en el cuello y pequeñas mordidas, tratándola como si fuera ella…

Una vez que llegamos al postre, las fresas con nata fueron en la cama. La tumbé y esparcí por sus pechos y abdomen la nata y los trozos de fresa. Realicé un montículo sobre su sexo y lo coroné con un trozo de fresa. Empecé a lamer todo el estropicio sobre su cuerpo mientras Cindy (por esta noche Bella) disfrutaba de las atenciones. Una vez hubiera terminado, le indiqué que llevara las riendas por un rato, así que se colocó sobre mí, me besó apasionadamente y realizó los mismos pasos que yo con la nata. Una vez que me limpió totalmente comenzó a rozar su sexo con el mío muy lentamente, volviéndome loca. Yo simplemente agarré sus caderas y las apegué a las mías para hacer le roce más intenso. Fuimos aumentando el ritmo hasta que me alcé para morder uno de sus pezones lo que la hizo aumentar su ritmo considerablemente hasta que terminamos gritando, yo el nombre de Bella como siempre hacía, aunque eso me doliera como mil cuchillos afilados.

Tras eso nos dispusimos a dormir un poco para recuperar fuerzas. Desperté horas más tarde y para despertar a mi acompañante le propiné una sonora nalgada y sin dejarla reaccionar la coloqué sobre mis rodillas.

\- ¿Eres una chica mala? – le pregunté. Ella asintió, lo que le conllevó otra nalgada más fuerte.

\- Oh, sí. Castígame, mami – me dijo – golpéame con esa mano tan buena que tienes.

Y así lo hice. La golpeé un par de veces hasta que la coloqué boca arriba y los golpes fueron directamente en su sexo, lo que le arrancaba gritos y a mí me estaba poniendo muy, muy caliente. Por tanto, decidí que era hora de colocarme el arnés y penetrarla. Así que lo llevé a cabo. Como ambas estábamos ya más que preparadas, la penetración fue rápida y salvaje. Ambas gritamos, gruñimos, ronroneamos y nos mordimos en todas las zonas que eran posibles. Sentí mi corrida demasiado cerca, lo que me hizo colocarme sobre ella y bañarla con mis jugos y ella terminar tocando su hinchado clítoris.

Nos quedamos laxas sobre la cama y más tarde nos abrazamos. Me preguntó quién era Bella y yo le conté toda la historia. Era _ella_ , mi amor platónico y por ahora parecía que nadie cubriría su puesto.

Éramos compañeras de clase y mejores amigas. Yo me creía totalmente heterosexual pero Bella fue la que me hizo replanteármelo. Sus curvas, la forma de su culo cuando se agachaba, sus turgentes pechos en bikini y la forma sensual que tomaban sus labios al sonreír, su sensual pelo al viento… La primera vez que vino a mi piscina y la vi en bikini, tuve que salir al baño corriendo a masturbarme. Era un puto ángel en persona.

Ella ignoraba todo esto, hasta que se lo tuve que confesar un día.

 **Flashback nº 1**

\- Bella, tengo que decirte algo – comencé, ambas sentadas en mi cama.

\- Dime Katie, soy tu mejor amiga no tengas miedo – me alentó.

\- _Megustanlasmuejeres_ – solté de golpe y vi como sus ojos se ampliaban y su boca se abría ampliamente.

\- ¿Eres lesbiana? ¿Sabes lo que supone eso en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks? – preguntó atónita y asentí.

\- Pues claro Bella – me quejé casi al borde del llanto – tu dejarás de juntarte conmigo por los comentarios de todos y acabaré siendo un bicho raro y teniendo que mudarme.

\- Shhh – me acalló – no pienso dejar de ser tu amiga. Te gusta las mujeres… ¿Y qué? Como si a mí me gustan los perros.

 **Fin del flashback nº 1**

La vida continuó como siempre después de la confesión, pero no del todo… Yo me estaba enamorando de Bella y la tensión sexual era cada vez más palpable. Cualquier roce o acercamiento más de la cuenta pasaba factura en ambas. Una de las veces nuestros labios llegaron a rozarse un poco y eso provocó que saltaran chispas entre nosotras, no solo en mí, de eso estaba segura. A Bella también le gustaba yo, y estaba más que claro. Su respiración se volvía irregular, se le erizaban los pezones y sus mejillas se arrebolaban.

 **Flashback nº 2**

Estábamos tan cerca, tan, tan cerca… Tener su aliento en la cara era tan excitante. Y ni hablar de sus mejillas rojas y su piel de gallina. Estaba excitada, mi pequeña y virginal Bella estaba excitada.

Subíamos en el ascensor hacia su casa después de que me ayudara a hacer la compra. Una de sus bolsas se había caído al suelo y ambas nos habíamos agachado al mismo tiempo a recogerla, lo que había provocado esta cercanía. Nos miramos por lo que fue un largo tiempo.

Me acerqué a ella casi imperceptiblemente y vi como miró mis labios y su pequeña y traviesa lengua lamió su labio de abajo, lo que fue como si lo hubiera hecho directamente en mi sexo. Así que llevé una de mis manos a su cadera de forma que la aprisioné contra la pared. Las bolsas se cayeron al suelo pero no nos importó a ninguna y ahí, en ese ascensor, compartimos nuestro primer beso. Fue lo más dulce que me había pasado en la vida. Como sabía que a Bella no le gustaban las mujeres, paré el beso pero ella agarró mi blusa y me atrajo de nuevo en un beso que no fue tan dulce como la primera vez y estuvimos así un buen rato con el ascensor subiendo y bajando porque no queríamos cortar el momento ni salir de nuestra burbuja. Decidí que era hora de bajar cuando no podía parar de besar su dulce cuello, tocar sus pechos sobre la ropa y sus gemidos empezaban a subir de tono.

Recogimos nuestras bolsas y salimos del ascensor hacia su piso. Continuamos esa tarde como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me estaba matando. No sabía si era por miedo a confesar que le atraía o simplemente se había dejado llevar por el momento. Cenamos charlando de otros temas y decidimos ver una película de miedo, lo que tuvo a Bella en mi regazo muerta de miedo a los 20 minutos de haber comenzado.

\- Bella – susurré – ¿Quieres que te quite el miedo que tienes?

\- S-Sí, por favor – susurró. Y la besé de nuevo. Dulcemente. Sin intentar acelerar las cosas.

Ella lo respondió sin oposición ninguna y llevó sus manos a mi cuello. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, lo que quería decir que estaba disfrutando. Yo solo la observaba a ella, mi vida, mi diosa, mi ángel, mi todo. Si esta noche ocurría algo sería todo por y para ella.

El beso siguió todo lo suave que había empezado. De vez en cuando parábamos para respirar juntando nuestras frentes y con los ojos nos lo decíamos todo. Volvíamos a besarnos sin pasar más de ahí. Ambas éramos nuevas en esto y debíamos tomarlo con calma.

Y así estuvimos toda la noche hasta que nos dormimos, con besos dulces y miradas de amor. Nos fuimos a dormir en los brazos de la otra sin llegar a más.

 **Fin del flashback nº 2**

Después de aquello no hablamos, ni le pusimos etiquetas a lo nuestro. ¿Solo amigas? Ni de coña. ¿Pareja? Tampoco. Se podría decir que éramos amigas con derechos.

¿Si quedábamos para pasar la tarde por ahí? Nos saludábamos y despedíamos con besos en los labios. ¿Qué queríamos ver una peli? Acabábamos con sesión de besos y durmiendo juntas. ¿Qué algún pesado nos acechaba en la discoteca? Éramos abiertamente una pareja.

Pasadas unas semanas, en una de nuestras noches de cine, decidimos ir un paso más allá. Bella llevaba uno de sus pijamas de seda y yo me había colocado un conjunto de lencería negra un poco más subido de todo. Así que la recosté sobre el sofá y yo me coloqué sobre ella. Mientras nuestros labios jugueteaban, nuestras manos empezaron a conocer nuestros cuerpos. Acaricié todo lo posible de su perfecto cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo, todo por encima de la ropa. Cuando nuestra excitación iba subiendo nuestras manos se volvieron más intrépidas y se colaron por debajo de nuestra ropa. Las manos de Bella delinearon mis curvas y subieron hacia mis pechos y los tocó de una forma tan suave y amorosa que me puso la piel de gallina. El mismo paso realicé yo con los suyos y gimió un poco en mi boca. Ah, mi dulce Bella tenía unos pechos sensibles, qué delicia.

Decidí que ya era hora de aumentar el ritmo y como pude deslicé la parte de arriba de su pijama y sus turgentes pechos salieron a la luz. Ella deslizó mi jersey y desabrochó mi brasier. Al ver mis pechos, sus ojos se iluminaron como un árbol de navidad y se llevó mi pezón izquierdo a la boca, lo que me hizo soltar un gritito. Chupó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta que solo era una masa temblorosa sobre ella. Mi sexo estaba más que mojado y comprobé que el suyo también.

\- Bella – la llamé, pero no me hizo caso – Joder, Bella… Mi amor. Necesito llevar esto más allá. Necesito correrme o me vas a matar mi niña hermosa.

\- Katie, mi niña, yo también necesito correrme. Necesito calmar a mi bajo vientre que está tomando vida propia. – dijo ella.

Así que nos desnudamos de la cintura para abajo y casi me corro al ver que ambas estábamos totalmente depiladas. Cómo me ponía una vulva depilada. Para comenzar, realicé un rápido roce entre nuestros sexos, lo que nos arrancó un grito extasiado a ambas. Después otro roce. Y otro… Hasta que nos rozábamos sin control y éramos una masa temblorosa y chillona. Bella llevó sus manos hacia mis caderas para mantener la unión durante el roce y yo me lancé a beber de sus pechos como si fuese un oasis. Ambas nos vinimos gritando de placer.

Hasta que nos relajamos, nos quedamos besándonos en el sofá entre "te quieros" y "eres lo mejor de mi vida". Mi primera vez había sido de lo mejor.

Después de eso vivíamos en una nube. Éramos la pareja de follamigas más maravillosa del mundo. A Bella le encantaba el sexting y muchísmas veces nos encerrábamos en los baños de nuestros trabajos para masturbarnos por videoconferencia. Habíamos bautizado todas las partes de nuestras viviendas y no nos podíamos despegar la una de la otra.

 **Flashback nº 3**

\- ¡Bella! – grité – ya estoy en casa.

Hoy se me había hecho tarde en el trabajo y llegaba tarde a nuestra cena de los miércoles. La que desde hace un par de semanas acababa en sexo salvaje en una parte diferente de la casa. Éramos un par de ninfómanas sin control que no teníamos tabúes a la hora de probar cosas nuevas sobre el sexo: BDSM, Role-playing, juguetes sexuales…

Pero mi preciosa follamiga no aparecía. La busqué por todas las habitaciones dejándome su dormitorio para el final. Y allí estaba ella, en una bendita falda de cuero que apenas cubría su culo y una botas de aguja negras, nada más. Estaba echada en una de las paredes del cuarto.

\- Hola desconocida… ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa? – preguntó con fingido pánico - ¿No vendrás a robarme y violarme, verdad?

Hoy tocaba jugar a desconocidas… Pues vale, íbamos a jugar pero bien. Su último mensaje de una foto de su coño me tenía encendida desde la hora de comer.

\- Pues mira, la verdad es que me has pillado… Aunque el orden de mis prioridades es violarte primero - le dije acercándome despacio.

\- ¡No, absolutamente no! ¡No quiero! – dijo. – Aléjate de mí, desconocida

Solté una carcajada y la agarré por las muñecas, ella resistiéndose. Sin más preámbulos le realicé un chupón en el cuello lo que erizó sus pezones.

\- ¡No, no y no! – se quejó de nuevo, a lo que le di una sonora nalgada para que se acallara.

\- Pequeña niña puta… ¿Cómo no te voy a violar si vas provocando por tu casa? – una nalgada y un guantazo - ¿Tú te crees que puedes estar paseándote con ese insulto de tela delante de mí? – le pregunté.

Y ella se rio. Mátenme. Se rió. Y se ganó otro guantazo. Hoy iba a ser ruda la cosa.

La lancé sobre la cama sin piedad alguna y me coloqué sobre ella. Aprisioné sus pechos sin piedad y comencé a morder sus labios y su cuello, todo ello sin rozar mi sexo con el suyo lo que la tenía alzando las caderas en busca de fricción.

\- Ah, ah – la regañé – aún no hay coñito para nadie, mi vida. Disfruta este sexo rudo.

Escucho un lloriqueo por su parte, lo que conlleva otra nalgada y guantazo.

La coloco en cuatro y le introduzco tres dedos de golpe en su estrecho coño. Comienzo a bombear sin piedad hasta que la tengo a mi total merced. Cuando siento que está a punto de correrse, paro abruptamente. La siento sobre el cabecero de la cama.

\- Ahora verás cómo me corro yo y tú no podrás hacer nada sobre ti. – Asiente – buena putita.

¿Os he dicho que me encanta insultarla? Es mi amor durante el día y mi puta sucia durante la noche, seh.

Comienzo a tocarme ya rudo debido a mi excitación. Lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás de puro éxtasis. Cuando me voy a correr, noto que mis ganas de hacer pis aumentan y decido verterlo sobre Bella. Sin avisarle, me coloco sobre ella. Primero solo salen un par de gotas que Bella restriega como si fueran su bien más preciado y a continuación un gran chorro que disparo hacia su clítoris. Grita de placer y mientras la baño con mi orina ella lleva una mano hacia su sexo y se penetra hasta que se corre. _Puta madre._ Me siento como en una nube. Bella está restregando por todo su cuerpo mis jugos y la cama es un puto desastre, pero no me importa. Me tumbo sobre Bella y comenzamos a besarnos despacio e intercalamos suaves mordidas. Nos embadurnamos con mis jugos como si de un baño de barro se tratara. Cuando decidimos que ya somos un tremendo desastre nos duchamos y nos vamos a dormir a la cama de invitados. Ya limpiaremos la otra cama mañana.

 **Fin del flashback nº 3**

Éramos una pareja de lesbianas ninfómanas sin control. Después de esa noche, nuestras prácticas sexuales iban en aumento…

 **Flashback nº 4**

Bella y yo estábamos viendo una peli después de una ronda de 69 sobre el suelo del dormitorio. Ambas estamos agotadísimas y laxas sobre los brazos de la otra. Mientras veíamos la película nos dábamos besos furtivos en todas las partes que estaban a nuestro alcance. Lo mismo éramos el amor en persona que bestias sexuales, y me encantaba.

Por mucho que no pudiera moverme del sofá, mis ganas de hacer pis iban en aumento. Cuando era insoportable tuve que mover a Bella para ir al baño.

\- Bellisima – le llamé – necesito ir al baño, levántate un poquito.

Ella ronroneó como negativa en el hueco de mi cuello, en ese lugar donde me volvía loca, pero mis ganas de pis apremiaron.

\- Vamos, culo gordo – le pellizqué esa zona lo que le hizo levantarse – ya mismo vuelvo.

\- Te acompaño – dijo, y yo simplemente lo dejé pasar.

Llegamos al baño y ella me adelantó, desnudándose por el camino y sentándose en la bañera. La miré sin entender.

\- Repitamos lo de la otra noche, empápame – dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Oh, mi pequeña zorrita había disfrutado la lluvia dorada… Pues aquí estaba yo para cumplir los deseos de mi principessa. Me coloqué de pie encima de ella y me descargué sobre ella. Disfrutó bañando su cuerpo como si de su bien más preciado se tratara. Una vez que terminé, la puse de pie y le devoré los labios sin piedad. Cómo me ponía que cumpliera todos mis deseos sin rechistar, y encima disfrutara. Continuamos así hasta que nuestras caderas empezaron a cobrar vida propia y buscarse entre ellas, en ese camino que solo ellas conocen. Yo me dejé caer contra la pared y Bella aprovechó ese momento para atacar mis pechos mordiendo fuertemente. Eso iba a dejar marca, segurísimo, pero ahora como que no importaba.

Ella se vino antes que yo gritando sin control. Yo continué con el roce de nuestras caderas y ella sin piedad introdujo todo su puño en mi vagina, lo que me hizo ronronear y venirme instantáneamente.

Rápidamente fui a su dormitorio y tomé nuestro dildo de doble pene y volví a la bañera donde Bella se estaba lavando. Entré sin permiso e introduje una de la parte del dildo en su vagina, lo que la hizo brincar del susto. Empecé a bombear sin piedad y la tuve gimiendo rápidamente. Yo me introduje la otra parte de él y nos tumbamos en el suelo de la ducha (Como pudimos) para penetrarnos mutuamente hasta que nos volvimos a venir gritando el nombre de la otra.

 **Fin del flashback nº 4**

Todo era felicidad y sexo entre nosotras hasta que él llegó. Bella y yo habíamos tomado la costumbre de traernos gente a casa cuando salíamos de fiesta fuera, ya sean hombre o mujeres. Mi chica también aceptaba hombres como pareja de sexo y yo no es que los detestara, los aceptaba para sexo anal. Y también me encantaba admirar a mi niña siendo follada por un pene hasta que no podía más.

Una noche, ella escogió a un cobrizo que decía llamarse Edward. El tipo estaba muy bien cuidado (ni musculoso ni flacucho) y ella estaba más que encantada de llevarlo a casa. Ellos ya tuvieron una ronda de sexo en el baño de la discoteca mientras yo observaba y me tocaba con la escena. No me apetecía participar en ese momento. Bella le explicó al chico nuestra extraña relación y él lo aceptó sin problema, siempre había tenido la fantasía de estar con dos chicas.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que me dejé ser follada por un chico, y Jesús, Edward era muy bueno. Me hizo venirme dos veces, una con sexo vaginal mientras Bella atacaba mi clítoris y otra penetrándome analmente mientras le comía a Bella su sexo.

Tras esa noche, nos dimos los números de teléfono. Como Bella y yo no éramos un pareja, no había restricciones de ningún tipo y yo sabía más que de sobra que ellos quedaban a solas. Empecé a temerme lo peor, y no pude acertar más: se estaban enamorando.

Cuando estábamos juntas todo era Edward esto, Edward lo otro… Hoy me regaló una rosa, ayer fuimos a patinar… Nosotras seguíamos teniendo sexo, pero cada vez más esporádicamente. Algunas veces se nos unía Edward, pero cada vez me sentía menos cómoda con él. Hasta que el día llegó…

 **Flashback nº 5**

\- Kate, tenemos que hablar – comenzó Bella – necesito decirte algo… Edward se me declaró ayer. Me pidió ser su novia.

Me quedé inmóvil, estática… Esto tiene que ser una broma, sí. Seguro que sí.

\- Y le has dicho que no ¿verdad Bella? Tú me quieres a mí, mi amor. Todos esos "te quieros" y "te amos" que nos dijimos no eran falsos ¿verdad? – supliqué casi al borde de las lágrimas. – por favor, Bella, no me dejes.

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas también. Mierda…

\- Kate yo te he amado, no era falso por amor de Dios. Fuiste mi primera vez. Pero ahora siento que mi lado está al lado de él. – Se limpió las lágrimas – le he dicho que sí, Katie. No estoy terminando contigo ni nada, a él no le importa, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras contigo.

En ese momento yo era una masa de temblores y lágrimas y Bella no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Esto era el fin de lo nuestro. No podría seguir a su lado así.

\- Lo siento Bella, pero yo sigo queriéndote como el primer día - le dije – seguiré siendo tu amiga aunque todo esto haya pasado pero se acabó el sexo entre nosotras.

Ella asintió solemnemente y nos abrazamos. Decidí que sería nuestra última vez y nos despedimos haciendo el amor suavemente. Yo se lo hice a ella. Una despedida a nuestra manera.

Desde ahí el contacto fue como el de dos amigas. Quedábamos muy de vez en cuando y nos poníamos al día y quien nos viera desde fuera pensaría que éramos nos amigas sin un pasado de sexo detrás.

Me contó cuando fue a vivir con él. Lo que le encantaban sus padres y su hermano. Lo bien que le habían aceptado Charlie y Sue. Preguntaba por mí y yo simplemente le dije que tenía encuentros casuales con chicas, pero nada más de una semana. Nadie era como ella, joder, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza y ella me había desechado como un kleenex usado.

Lo peor fue el día que me llamó para que la acompañara a por un test de embarazo. La acompañé, y la felicité cuando dio positivo. Estaba encantadísima de ser mamá, algo que yo nunca podría haberle proporcionado. Después me marché antes de que su querido novio llegara para que celebraran juntos.

Estaban en el quinto cielo con su futuro hijo. Bella no podía apartar las manos de su aún inexistente barriguita, y Edward era todo carantoñas y cuidados hacia ella. Los futuros abuelos no podían dejar de anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos. Lo que aumentó su felicidad fue descubrieron que en realidad no era uno, sino tres bebés.

A los 6 meses de embarazo, Bella era una barriga con piernas. Por una falsa alarma, fue obligada a realizar reposo absoluto en cama, y nuestras quedadas tenían que ser en su casa. Todo en la casa era de color rosa, pues habían concebido tres niñas. Ya me imaginaban que iban a traer al papi celoso y protector de cabeza. Según él, a los 18 años iban a ser monjas de por vida. JA, JA y JA.

El día del parto llegó, muy antes de lo planeado. Bella tuvo que pasar su último mes de embarazo ingresada debido a lo enorme que era su abdomen. Pero el 10 de septiembre nacieron Elisabeth, Vanessa y Marie Cullen. Juro que son las bebés más bonitas que he visto en mi vida y ver a mi Bella tan feliz calentó mi corazón. Para ellas soy la tia Katie y adoro estar con ellas.

Una vez que las bebés cumplieron los tres años, Edward y Bella anunciaron su boda. Por lo visto tenían planeado casarse antes pero con el embarazo lo habían aplazado. Me ofrecí a cuidar de ellas durante la luna de miel, que sería un mes después de la boda, desconocía los motivos del aplazamiento.

Así que aquí me hallo, contratando scorts y haciéndome creer que son mi Bella porque a pesar de los años, sigo enamorada de ella como el primer día.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Me apetecía escribir un One Shot un poco dramático. Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. No todo puede ser siempre perfecto, el amor no siempre son flores y corazones, a veces es dolor :S

¡Saludos! :3


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** :3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews. :)

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 25 y mi esposo y yo íbamos a dar una fiesta en mi casa. Yo era estudiante de psiquiatría y él trabajaba de celador en el hospital de Seattle. Nos habíamos casado hace un par de años sin mucho alboroto por el juzgado en Forks, nuestra ciudad natal. Solo fueron sus padres y familia más cercana. Desde entonces éramos más que felices y casi no nos podíamos quitar las manos de encima. Éramos muy activos sexualmente hablando y nunca teníamos miedo a probar cosas nuevas. ¿Pero por qué os cuento esto? Ni idea. Será que me aburro mucho mientras espero que vengan los del catering con la cena de la fiesta.

Mi esposo… Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Lo conocí en una época de mi vida muy mala. Ahora os cuento…

 **Flashback**

Mi padre acababa de morir de un cáncer que se desarrolló en apenas un par de meses y mi madre… Se había marchado de casa cuando tenía apenas un par de años. Simplemente firmó la renuncia hacia mí y partió. Nunca supe nada más de ella. Pero… a lo que iba. Al velatorio de mi padre acudió todo el pueblo ya que era el Jefe de policía y entre ellos estaba él. Edward A. Cullen era el único hijo de los Cullen que estaba estudiando en Londres. Era un Dios Griego en toda regla: 1'90 de altura, ojos verdes, piel clara y cabello cobrizo rebelde. No pude dejar de observarlo mientras pasaba junto a sus padres dando sus condolencias a la familia de mi padre. Como yo era la última de la fila, pude disfrutar de la vista. Primero llegó a mí su padrastro, seguidamente su madre y por último él. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho y las mariposas hicieron aparición. Al igual que sus padres, me dio un abrazo y ahí me rompí. Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y mis lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Viendo cómo estaba me apretó más contra él y me susurraba que sabía cómo me sentía y que simplemente dejara salir todo. A mi alrededor escuchaba voces que decían cosas como "traed agua" o "dejadla que se desahogue".

Una vez que pude controlarme y siendo consciente del revuelo que había formado, ruborizada hasta la punta de los pies me disculpé y volví a sentarme en mi lugar. La familia Cullen le restó importancia y se sentaron para oír el funeral que venía a continuación, pero Edward se quedó de pie en la pared más cercana a mí y no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Eso me tuvo muy nerviosa y con las mariposas revoloteando durante toda la ceremonia. Apenas si fui consciente de las palabras del sacerdote hacia mi padre. El camino hacia el cementerio se me hizo largo y tedioso sujeta del brazo de mis tías Lizzy y Marie. Cuando descendieron el féretro hacia la tumba es como si una parte de mí se estuviera yendo con él para siempre. No fui consciente de que me había acercado hasta que las manos de uno de los trabajadores de la funeraria me sujetó para que no cayera. Mis tías y primos me volvieron a colocar en mi sitio pero ya mi cascada de lágrimas me impedía ver nada. Ahí se iba mi padre, mi vida, mi pilar fundamental… Me quedaba sola en esta vida.

Una vez que hubo terminado todo, la gente se fue marchando y yo simplemente no podía mover mis pies. Me quedé mirando la lápida lo que podía haber sido horas hasta la ira empezó a brotar de mí.

\- ¡Te has ido, maldita sea papá! – le grité a su tumba - ¡Me has dejado sola! Primero mamá y ahora tú… ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir con esto? – lloré.

Entonces en ese momento mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas. Golpeé el suelo con mis manos tan fuerte que hasta me hice heridas, pero no importaba. El frío calaba mis huesos y la fina lluvia comenzó a caer. El cansancio de una noche en vela y dos meses de cuidados hizo mella y simplemente me dejé caer allí mismo cerrando mis ojos.

Me despertaron unas voces a lo lejos que me llamaban pero sentía mi cuerpo tan entumecido que no pude ni contestar.

\- ¡Bella! Oh Dios mío… ¿Estás bien mi vida? – me dijo una voz femenina muy angustiada. - ¡Cariño, está helada!

\- Bella, soy el doctor Cullen – ah sí, Carlisle, el padrastro de mi Dios griego personal – Tienes que ir a casa, aquí solo pillarás una pulmonía – asentí a sus palabras.

Unos brazos me tomaron como si fuera un bebé al que hay que acunar y en cuanto Edward me susurró "te tengo" cerré los ojos y me volví a dormir.

Desperté cuando una puerta de coche se cerró. Por la ventanilla vi la casa Cullen y como Esme abría la verja y entraba en su casa. El sueño me volvió a vencer.

Volví a despertar cuando Edward me dejó en mi cama.

\- Gracias… - susurré – por todo… Eres el único que no me ha dejado sola y sigues aquí.

\- Bella, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras – me dijo, y le creí – ahora vamos a subir tu temperatura corporal, tienes síntomas de hipotermia. Da gracias a que mamá había perdido su móvil y volvimos al cementerio para buscarlo.

Me ayudó a desnudarme y entrar en la bañera que ya había preparado él para mí y agradecí el agua caliente en todo mi cuerpo. Edward se limitó a mirarme sentado. Había algo dentro de mí que quería que Edward entrara a la bañera.

\- Ven, entra conmigo a la bañera – le dije y él me miró como si estuviera loca. – ven por las buenas… o por las malas.

Viendo su negativa simplemente me levanté de la bañera, salí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba sentada sobre él completamente empapada.

\- Qué cojones… - atinó a decir y yo simplemente me reí.

\- Ahora que ya estás mojado, no te importará venir a bañarte conmigo – le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito enjaulado y él simplemente suspiró en rendición.

\- Está bien, Bella pero levántate para que pueda quitarme la ropa – dijo, y yo me negué. Y él se rio conmigo.

Obedientemente se desnudó completamente y nos metimos en la bañera. Al ser pequeña, me tuve que sentar contra él (mira tú que lástima…) y nos quedamos así, simplemente echados el uno contra el otro.

\- No quiero separarme de ti, Bella – dijo rompiendo el silencio – me siento muy protector contigo.

Yo me di la vuelta, ya que mi espalda estaba contra su formado pecho, y me abracé a él, quien me recibió gustosamente.

\- No lo hagas nunca – le contesté.

Y nunca más lo hizo.

 **Fin del flashback**

Una vez colocada la comida del catering y todo preparado, fui a bañarme para mi gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Me bañé y depilé completamente para más tarde festejar con él a solas. Ese pensamiento ya me había puesto cachonda . Me coloqué un pantalón corto de cuero negro que apenas y tapaba mis cachetes, un top de encaje negro con push up que era solamente la zona de los pechos y unas botas por encima de la rodilla color granate. Delineé mis ojos y realicé ondas en mi pelo. No podía esperar a que todos se fueran para tener sexo salvaje con mi marido… Éramos dos bestias salvajes en la cama. Habíamos probado todos los juegos previos, juguetes y posturas sexuales que existían. Lo que nunca nos habíamos atrevido a hacer era acostarnos con extraños, muchas veces lo habíamos hablado pero nunca habíamos echado valor. A lo mejor hoy era el día.

Todos los invitados llegaron y más de un chico me miró de arriba abajo lo que me hizo sentir deseada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Lo mejor fue cuando mi amado marido me vio en ese equipo con tan poca tela. Me acorraló contra la pared y me besó hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Él, con una erección de caballo.

\- Maldita sea Bella… ¿Así te vas a pasear hoy por aquí? – gruñó – todos esos desgraciados te van a desnudar con la mirada.

\- No pasa nada – le dije – así podemos cumplir la fantasía que tenemos de tener sexo con otros.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? – me dijo con una mirada burlona – Está bien, no te pongas muy celosa, amorcito.

\- Lo mismo te digo – contesté.

Volvimos tomados de la mano al salón donde se estaba dando la fiesta y para llevar a cabo nuestro plan nos separamos. Él comenzó a saludar a las chicas de la fiesta, yo a los chicos y localicé a mi presa: Jasper Hale. Jasper es un compañero de clase muy simpático que también me atraía bastante. Tiene ojos azules eléctricos y cabello rubio platino.

La hora de soplar las velas llegó. Me coloqué y Edward se puso detrás de mí, lo que me vino genial para soplar las velas y restregar mi culo contra su paquete, que latió contra mis nalgas. Repartimos la tarta y continuamos bailando en el salón. Vi a Edward hablando con un par de rubias de lo más cariñoso y aunque me molestó un poco decidí que era hora de cumplir esta fantasía para ambos. Me acerqué a hablar con Jasper y comencé a pasar mi brazo por su cintura y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Jasper solo miraba entre Edward y yo, y preguntó por qué en apenas media hora estábamos tan distantes.

\- Estamos cumpliendo una fantasía sexual, tener sexo con otros que no sean nuestra pareja – les conté – y yo te he elegido a ti.

Jasper estuvo de acuerdo y quedamos en hacerlo una vez que todos se hubieran ido. A eso de las tres de la mañana, solo quedábamos en la sala Edward, una chica morena que se llamaba Eli, Jasper y yo. Durante un rato se notó los nervios de todos los que quedábamos en la sala y yo me acerqué a la cocina a por una cerveza para calmar mis nervios, que al final acabó en tres cervezas de golpe. Al volver al salón, Edward y la chica estaban pegándose el lote en el sofá. Él la tenía a horcajadas y la manoseaba por todas partes. Me sentí un poco celosa pero a la vez excitada, y fue lo necesario para darme el valor que me faltaba. Me acerqué a Jasper y pasé mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello mientras que él llevó las manos a mis glúteos y me sentó en un mueble. Se colocó entre mis piernas y me besó salvajemente, devorando y mordiendo mis labios de tal manera que en menos de un minuto ya me tenía completamente excitada y con mi tanga a punto de sufrir una inundación. Amaba cómo me besaba mi marido pero esto… Esto era otro nivel.

Le seguí el ritmo y comenzamos a magrearnos por encima de la ropa. Tomé la iniciativa de empezar a desabrochar su camisa color carmesí y él comenzó a buscar el cierre de mi top pero como no tenía, simplemente levanté los brazos para que lo sacara por la cabeza. Y estuvo más que contento de que no llevara sujetador debajo, por lo que se lanzó a mis pechos sin compasión y me tuvo gimiendo instantáneamente.

Mientras, mi marido y Eli estaban ya teniendo sexo pero no tan rudo como el nuestro. Él debajo y ella encima, se mecían al mismo compás. Las manos de él en su cadera y las de ella se paseaban por su torso bien formado. Su vaivén comenzó a ser un poco más rápido y ya no pude prestarles más atención porque Jasper estaba lamiendo la zona cercana a mi pubis y tuve que cerrar los ojos para ahogar un grito.

\- No te calles, nena – me dijo – Grita, que te oiga todo el puto barrio lo bien que te voy a follar hoy y todas las veces que quieras.

Desabrochó mi pequeño pantalón y lo bajó junto a mi tanga y quitó mis botas dejándome totalmente desnuda y mojada ante él. Rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón y lo dejó caer junto a sus boxers, revelando una tremenda erección con un poco de líquido pre seminal en la punta. Me bajé del mueble y me llevé su pene a la boca para masturbarlo. Estaba ligeramente curvado lo que le vendría de escándalo a mi punto G. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse lo saqué de mi boca para que su semen cayera sobre mis pechos y vientre y así fue. Cuando terminó me limpié con un trapo que había por allí y fui testigo de cómo Edward se corría dentro de la chica, con condón pude comprobar y la chica llevaba la mano a su sexo para venirse con un par de toques. Y me dio un poco de celos sí… Yo aún no me había corrido.

Una vez limpia me apoyé sobre el mueble de espaldas de tal manera que estaba totalmente expuesta. Jasper me penetró de una estocada y comenzó a bombear con su media erección, que creció en mi interior. Y como yo dije, su pene curvado acariciaba mi punto G perfectamente y yo no podía controlar mis gritos. De lejos oía los gemidos de mi marido quien estaba teniendo sexo anal con la chica, como pude observar de reojo.

Cuando Jasper estaba a punto de correrse salió de mi interior para derramar su semen en mi espalda y yo acaricié mi clítoris para venirme fuertemente. Tras esto, me ayudó a limpiarme y ambos nos vestimos. Intercambiamos números de teléfono y se marchó. Yo comencé a limpiar el salón y a esperar que mi marido terminara con Eli. Ahora estaban tumbados en el sofá, desnudos y besándose de nuevo, listos para una nueva ronda. Y yo me sentía una sujetavelas total. Salí a tirar la basura y cuando volví no los encontré por ningún lado así que decidí subir a nuestro dormitorio y tumbarme en la cama. Y mientras subía las escaleras les escuché en el baño del dormitorio de huéspedes. Al asomarme vi como estaban metidos en la ducha, ella de rodillas y Edward estaba de pie delante de ella sin hacer nada… Oh esperen, eso iba a ser una lluvia dorada, y efectivamente lo fue. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar estos dos? Me estaba impacientando.

Me tumbé en la cama de nuestro dormitorio a ver la tele cuando escuché la ducha y al poco tiempo el choque de cuerpos mojados. ¿Otra vez…? A este paso le iba a tener que hacer el desayuno a Eli. Tras esto me quedé dormida.

Desperté con el sol en la cara un par de horas después y no escuche ruido en ninguna parte de la casa. Se ha ido Eli, por fin. Así, en un ataque de celos por mi parte me puse mi camisón azul oscuro con sus minúsculas bragas a juego y sin sujetador para bajar a desayudar. Pero cuando entré a la cocina me los encontré desayudando entre risas. _A este paso tendremos que darle la habitación de huéspedes a esta tía_ , pensé con ironía. Y por la forma en que se comía con la mirada a mi marido, había encontrado a una competidora.

\- Buenos días – les saludé - ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – pregunté.

La chica me dio un seco saludo e hizo una mueca cuando mi marido me dio un beso detrás de la oreja. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de sacarle la lengua.

\- Sí Bells, queda mantequilla y tostadas – me dijo Edward volviendo a hablar con la chica.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno me encontraba demasiado cansada para mantener una conversación así que disculpándome volví a subir a nuestra habitación, pero dejé la puerta abierta para escuchar.

\- Bueno, Eli, ha sido una placentera noche. Espero poder repetirla pronto – dijo mi marido.

\- Claro que sí, Eddie, yo también la he disfrutado mucho - ¿Eddie? ¿Qué mierda de mote era ese? – aunque podrías darme un polvo rápido de despedida…

¿Otra vez? Maldita sea…

\- Claro que sí, muñequita. Colócate contra la pared y sube tu falda hasta tus caderas – le ordenó Edward. Oí el rasgarse de un condón y el _siiiiii_ gritado de la chica cuando Edward se insertó en ella.

En menos que canta un gallo los tenía gimiendo y gritando de nuevo y tuve que taparme los oídos. Hasta mal cuerpo tenía de escucharlos. Así que intenté dormir de nuevo, y lo conseguí.

Desperté lo que podían haber sido minutos y horas más tardes con unas nauseas enormes que me hicieron correr hacia el baño y vomitar violentamente lo poco que había desayunado esta mañana. Al minuto sentí un paño frío en mi frente y las manos de mi marido sosteniéndome.

\- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – preguntó angustiado - ¿Necesitamos ir al médico?

\- No, no – le tranquilicé – me habrá sentado mal el desayuno, nada más. ¿Ya se ha ido Eli o sigue en nuestra casa?

\- Acabo de volver de llevarla a su casa – contestó – ha sido una grata experiencia esto de estar con otras personas – apuntó.

\- Tú puedes repetir cuando quieras. Yo no creo que lo haga de nuevo – dije.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no te gustó? – preguntó Edward mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y llevarme a la cama.

\- No es que no me gustara, mi rato lo disfruté – le dije – pero siendo un poco celosa… No me gustó verte tanto rato con esa chica, me sentí un poco desplazada.

Él se tumbó detrás de mí y me abrazó cariñosamente.

\- Mi tonta y celosa Bella – canturreó – yo esperaba que estuvieras más rato con Jasper, me sorprendió lo rápido que se marchó. Pero no te lo voy a negar… Disfruté mucho a Eli, es una chica muy fogosa. Pero siempre te elegiré a ti, mi vida – me besó el cabello.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunté.

\- De verdad de la buena – afirmó.

* * *

¡Hooola! Este capítulo es un poco más suave… ¿No creen?

Besitos y esperos sus reviews 3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** 3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews. :)

A los que habéis dejado review como anónimo muchas gracias! No puedo contestaros, pero os agradezco el haber dejado un pedacito de vuestro tiempo comentando.

Y para los que dejaron reviews en francés, no entiendo el idioma así que no sé qué me queréis decir… Lo siento :P

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Mi novio y yo nos habíamos mudado a un pequeño chalet a las afueras de Seattle y habíamos decidido alquilar el otro dormitorio para compartir gastos. Y el chico afortunado era un bombón muy comestible: metro ochenta, pelo castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes, cuerpo definido y culazo. Me mojé como nunca realizándole la entrevista y había sido material para masturbarme desde aquel mismo instante.

Desde hace una semana mi novio y yo no estábamos muy bien… Llegaba demasiado tarde del trabajo, tenía muchas reuniones para cenar que se ampliaban hasta muy tarde y mensajeaba mucho por el móvil a escondidas, lo que he hacía sentirme sola y tremendamente caliente.

Mientras tanto, yo cada vez me sentía más atraída por mi compañero de piso. Le había visto tener citas esporádicas y un par de chicas a casa pero poco más. No podía creer como ese pedazo de hombre no encontraba su amor… Pero mientras imagino que lo pasaba bien.

Me encontré poco a poco intentado provocarlo. La primera vez, me agaché a recoger algo del suelo y puse mi culo a su altura, vi con gusto como sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, lo que me hizo coger valor para seguir seduciéndolo. La segunda vez, me puse un short que me compré expresamente para la ocasión que dejaba un poco de mis nalgas al descubierto y un top de encaje negro. Ese día se había encerrado en su habitación a estudiar y llamé a su cuarto para avisarle que iba a salir. Tras echarme una mirada hambrienta de arriba abajo, se recompuso y me dijo que iba muy hermosa. Yo simplemente sonreí coqueta y me despedí con la mano. Otro truco para seducirle era que cuando me masturbaba, subía el tono de voz al gemir para que me escuchara. Y así sucesivamente…

Poco a poco los pijamas de dormir se fueron haciendo más sexys y mi ropa interior más inexistente. Una noche, mi novio se marchó para cerrar un negocio en Arabia Saudí y mi inquilino sexy estaba viendo una peli en nuestra tele de plasma en pantalones cortos de dormir sin nada arriba (gracias, señor…) así que decidí colocarme un camisón negro sin sujetador y su tanga a juego para bajar a acompañarle.

\- Hola Edward – le saludé desde el marco de la puerta - ¿Te importaría tener una acompañante esta noche?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir… Sí, sagrada mierda – reí por su forma de perder el hilo al ver mi atuendo – claro que puedes… Sí.

Yo reí coqueta y me senté lo más próximo a él que pude. Durante la primera mitad de la película el pobre chico no sabía qué era más interesante si la peli o mis pechos sin sujetador enmarcados en encaje. La situación más que excitante era divertidísima. De reojo pude ver un pequeño bulto en su pantalón de dormir (que tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación…) y me sentí muy orgullosa de mí misma. Tras esto decidí que un buen bol de palomitas era ideal para continuar con mi plan.

Una vez el bol de palomitas estuvo en mis manos lo coloqué entre nosotros y continué con mi plan. Una palomita calló en su entrepierna "por causalidad" y yo la recogí pasando mis uñas por su dureza, sintiendo como su miembro latió. Y una vez que la peli estaba por acabar, decidí llevar a cabo la obra maestra. Una palomita se cayó al suelo y como buena samaritana la recogí, sacando la cabeza entre las piernas de mi inquilino, me que miraba atentamente. Cuando estuve a la altura de su erección, subí mi mirada para conectarla con la suya, y vi sus ojos encendidos en deseo, lo que me dio valor para continuar. Me acerqué a su boca, serpenteando mi cuerpo con el suyo y haciendo que sus caderas se balancearan buscando fricción. Conecté mis labios con los suyos y eso fue como estar en el paraíso.

\- Oh, sí, maldita sea – murmuró bajito.

Nos besamos suavemente por lo que pudieron ser minutos, horas, meses o años. No importaba. Por fin podría tener mi noche de sexo con mi inquilino. Nuestras manos estaban en nuestro pelo y cuando el beso se fue poniendo más pasional fueron bajando. Las mías delineando sus abdominales marcados y las suyas delineando el contorno de mi figura.

\- Eres una sirena – beso en mi cuello – una puta sirena – beso – mi puta sirena – beso.

Ohh… El cachorrito se estaba poniendo posesivo… Interesante.

Sus manos sacaron mis pechos por el escote de mi camisón y las amasó perfectamente, dando pequeños tirones de mis duros pezones mientras succionaba detrás del lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me tenía perdida en el mar de sensaciones que me estaba ofreciendo.

Mientras tanto, mis manos iban bajando hasta llegar a la goma de su minúsculo pantalón de dormir y como pude lo bajé, lo que me reveló una erección con un poco de líquido pre-seminal en la punta. La delineé con los dedos tan suavemente como se acaricia a un bebé lo que hizo que Edward jadeara audiblemente. Arriba, abajo, como la caricia de una pluma.

Siglos más tarde las manos de Edward dejaron mis pechos para adentrarse en mi tanga y quitarlo de un tirón.

\- Una vulva depilada, me ha tocado el gordo – murmuró victorioso apoyando la cabeza en mi canalillo.

Acarició mis labios vaginales al igual que yo había hecho con su erección y en poco tiempo me tenía empapada y caliente como el infierno. Cambiamos de posición y me puso de espaldas a él, con mi pecho apoyado en la mesa y mi culo expuesto a él. Me penetro con dos dedos de golpe lo que me hizo ronronear del gusto. Me penetró un par de veces para sacar abruptamente los dedos y sustituirlos por su lengua y… Oh Señor, después de esto ya podía morir en paz. Hizo círculos, cuadrados, triángulos, rombos… Muchísimas formas sobre mi clítoris, hasta que mi orgasmo llegó dejándome laxa.

Viendo que él aún seguía duro como una roca me giré y llevé su erección a mi boca, succionando como si de un bebé mamando se tratara. Él agarró mi pelo y comenzó a marcar el ritmo mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por el mar de sensaciones que estaba llevando la noche. Continuamos así hasta que sacó su pene de mi boca y lanzó su semen sobre mis pechos. Tras esto ambos nos limpiamos y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Me tumbó sobre el sofá y abrió mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Besó mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos, mi abdomen y por último la cúspide de mi clítoris otra vez necesitado.

\- Por favor - le rogué – déjate de juegos y penétrame de una maldita vez.

El muy maldito se rió, y su risa fue directamente a mi entrepierna.

\- Por supuesto, gatita, te voy a tener ronroneando en menos de lo que canta un gallo – me dijo mientras se levantaba – voy a por un condón, sirena.

Esperé pacientemente a que volviera, rasgara el envoltorio y se colocara el condón por toda su longitud con precisión. Tras esto, se subió al sofá y me penetró de una estocada. El balanceo empezó suave para tornarse furioso en poco tiempo. Edward se dejó caer sobre mí, le abracé y lo tuve jadeando detrás de mi oreja. El ángulo que manteníamos hacía que mi sexo tuviera el tan ansiado roce para llegar a mi orgasmo. Continuamos así hasta que ambos nos vinimos diciendo el nombre del otro.

Nos levantamos, limpiamos, tiramos el condón usado y continuamos viendo la película. Ahora abrazados y besuqueándonos como dos adolescentes. Estaba tan caliente de nuevo que cogí el ordenador y busqué un vídeo porno, todo esto sentada sobre las piernas de Edward, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces, sirena? – preguntó abrazándome por la espalda y dejando un beso en uno de mis hombros.

\- Buscar un video porno, para que podamos continuar jugando – le dije.

Me decanté por una orgía de dos chicos y una chica en la que había doble penetración y acababa con una lluvia dorada sobre uno de los chicos.

\- ¿Te gusta la lluvia dorada, sirena? – preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros – la noche es muy joven bebé… Podemos probarlo. Pero aquí no o lo pondremos todo perdido. Vamos al baño.

Ambos nos fuimos al baño y nos colocamos en la bañera. Yo me coloqué de pie y Edward se arrodilló para devorar mi sexo sin piedad. Mordía, chupaba, lamía… Mientras yo me apoyaba en las paredes y me mantenía en pie como me era posible. Mi orgasmo se acercaba en forma de unas ganas de orinar tremendas, así que me dejé llevar.

\- ¡Me corro, bebé, me corro! – grité

\- Dámelo, sirena, lo quiero todo de ti, no te contengas – me gritó en respuesta apartando su cara y ofreciéndome su pecho.

Me corrí y oriné al mismo tiempo, dejándolo empapado. La doble liberación me dejo vacía y saciada al mismo tiempo. Los chorros de orina caían por el pecho de mi inquilino como si agua del cielo fuera, y no lo oí quejarse.

Una vez hubiera terminado yo, me indicó que me arrodillara y él se colocó después y le realicé una mamada. Se corrió en mi cara y más tarde orinó sobre mis pechos y dirigió su último chorro a mi clítoris, volviéndolo a despertar de su letargo.

Lo levanté y lo empujé contra la pared más próxima, durante una milésima de segundo preocupándome de si con el exceso de fuerza le había hecho daño. Delineé sus pectorales de nuevo y me llevé uno de sus pezones a la boca, lo que lo hizo arquearse un poco en busca de más proximidad. Vi como miraba de reojo mi dildo resistente al agua para cuando me masturbaba en la ducha con deseo y se me pasó una idea por la cabeza.

\- ¿Inquilino alguna vez has probado penetración anal en ti? – le pregunté

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cara y decidí que sería mi primera vez penetrando a un hombre.

\- Voy por lubricante – ordené – espérame aquí sin moverte. ¿Entendido?

Automáticamente tomó una pose sumisa y susurró "SÍ, señora". Oh, lo que me iba a divertir.

Tomé el bote de lubricante de mi dormitorio, otro dildo mío y me dirigí al baño donde lo encontré de rodillas y con la mirada baja. Coloqué mi mano en su barbilla para que levantara la vista y me encontré unos ojos expectantes. Le ordené que se colocara en posición perrito y me embadurné dos dedos en lubricante mientras él me observaba. Primeramente los metí de golpe en mi vagina y realicé unas cuantas embestidas fuertes que me tuvieron empapada y vi sus ojos agrandarse un poco. Tras esto los saqué y llevé a su culo donde los introduje suavemente mientras besaba la unión de su culo y espalda ganándome un siseo de su parte. Cuando introduje mis dedos totalmente los giré para mojar toda la cavidad, viendo victoriosa como su miembro se endurecía enseguida. Lo estaba disfrutando con creces, y yo también.

Saqué los dedos y los volví a introducir esta vez un poco más rudamente y vi como mi inquilino lo disfrutaba balanceándose hacia delante y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Comencé a bombear en su ano y la sensación de dominarlo me tenía muy excitada por lo que saqué los dedos y él como buen sumiso se mantuvo en silencio. Me coloqué delante de él, dejando mi sexo a la altura de su boca.

\- Ahora pequeño sumiso – le indiqué – cómeme.

Y lo hizo perfectamente. Lamió, chupó y succionó como todo un experto lo que hizo que me agarrara a su pelo para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme me separé de él para alargar un poco más mi placer y volví a atender a mi nuevo sumiso.

Cogí mi dildo de la ducha y lo embadurné en lubricante y antes de usarlo se lo enseñé para tener su aprobación, a lo que asintió, por lo que lo llevé a su entrada e introduje la punta en su ano lo que le hizo sisear un _siiiiiii_ y seguidamente lo penetre profundamente. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo y ver su cara de puro éxtasis hizo que llevara mi mano hacia mi sexo y comenzara a acariciarme para llegar a mi orgasmo.

\- Más adentro – me ordenó – tienes que llegar hasta mi próstata… ¡Ahí maldita sea, más adentro! ¡Me encanta! ¡Aprieta más Bella, más hondo! Oh mierda ya casi… ¡Joooooodeeeeeeer!

Fue casi increíble ver como se corrió sobre el suelo de mi baño con un dildo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, algo que jamás había visto en mi vida. Una vez se recompuso de su orgasmo llevó una de sus manos a mi entrepierna y me hizo venirme a mi rápidamente, apontocada contra la pared de mi baño.

Tras todo esto nos duchamos y yo me coloqué un pijama de seda rosa palo de tirantes mientras que Edward se quedó en bóxers negros y nos dirigimos a su cuarto donde nos tumbamos en su cama y me atrajo a sus brazos.

\- Como has podido observar, Bella - comenzó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – disfruto la penetración anal… Se puede decir que soy recientemente heterosexual.

Creo que mi boca había caído de tal manera que ya le habría hecho un bollo en el techo a nuestro coche aparcado en el sótano.

\- ¿Eres gay, Edward? – le pregunté.

\- Eso creía, hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino – dijo delineando una de mis nalgas distraídamente – Si mi primer novio me viera ahora mismo…

\- Espera, inquilino, espera – le frené – que mi cerebro está colapsado por el exceso de buen sexo de esta noche – ¿Soy tu primera vez con una mujer? ¿Tienes pareja?

\- No, no, ya había estado con otras mujeres y con otros hombres. Es más, mi primera vez fue con un hombre – se rió soñadoramente – juro que no me pude sentar en un día completo.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que te atraigo yo? – pregunté curiosa mientras mi dedo cobraba vida propia delineando sus pectorales.

\- Has sido un gran descubrimiento - dijo – solo he usado a las tías para tener sexo, como un lío de una noche. Y vienes tú con tus maravillosas curvas a traerme de cabeza.

\- Tienes suerte de que sea yo y no una cualquiera – bromeo para aligerar el ambiente.

Se ríe de mi comentario.

\- Nunca había deseado hacerle el amor a una chica – susurra contra mi centro de pulso en el cuello. Nunca había deseado enterrarme en una mujer como lo deseo contigo – susurró bajando por mi cuello hacia mi pecho – ni he deseado hacerle el amor a ninguna nada más que a ti. Simplemente las veía como otra forma de sexo.

Esa noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) volvimos a hacer el amor suavemente, hablando con nuestros cuerpos.

Tras esa noche, volvimos a repetir muchísimas veces, acabando en dormir juntos cuando mi marido no estaba en casa. Nuestra aventura continuó unos seis meses más hasta que decidí pedirle el divorcio a mi marido, quien no se quejó por ello. Terminamos amigablemente, él quedándose con el chalet y yo mudándome a vivir con Edward a un pequeño piso en el centro, lo que daba para pagar su trabajo de camarero y sueldo como recepcionista en el pequeño motel de Seattle. Un par de años más tarde nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla en la que solo fueron testigos nuestros padres y nuestra pequeña niña de apenas un mes, Vanessa.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Espero sus opiniones… Tengo que decirles que se acerca el fin de estos One-Shots… :(

Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** 3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews a lo largo de estos one-shots. :)

A los que habéis dejado review como anónimo muchas gracias! No puedo contestaros, pero os agradezco el haber dejado un pedacito de vuestro tiempo comentando.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Hice recuento de todo lo que tenía preparado para esta noche con mi preciosa Bella:

¿Velas aromáticas? Encendidas

¿Champán? Más que listo

¿Condones? En el cajón de la mesita

¿Cena? Encargada al restaurante y será entregada a las 21:30

Y se preguntarán para qué es todo esto. Pues es para la primera vez con mi novia, Isabella Swan. La conocí hace 6 meses en la parada del bus cuando ambos íbamos a nuestro trabajo aquí en Los Ángeles y desde entonces no he podido separarme de ella. Ella ese día había perdido el bus anterior y por eso coincidimos, bendita coincidencia.

Y yo soy Edward Cullen. Soy de Illinois y a mis 21 años soy totalmente virgen. Isabella Swan es todo un ángel que me lleva a la locura. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto con unas curvas muy marcadas y unos pechos enormes que acompañan mis sueños todas las noches (que sea virgen no quiere decir que no me masturbe) y a sus 29 años también es totalmente virgen. Hemos avanzado algo… Sí. Pero ambos nos da un poco de reparo continuar. Y hay gente que tiene sexo así como así, no me lo puedo creer. No es que les tengamos miedo, no nos juzguéis, es que simplemente cuando avanzamos más no nos parece un buen sitio (no me apetece que mi primera vez sea en la trasera de un coche o un callejón oscuro)

Mirándome al espejo, ajusto mi corbata de nuevo e intento domar mi cabello sin éxito. En ese momento sonó el timbre, con la comida que había llegado antes de tiempo, y la coloqué en la cocina. Estoy más que emocionado por intentar avanzar mi relación física con mi novia, que ya estoy mayorcito y las pajas ayudan, pero no mucho últimamente. Me río de ese pensamiento, parezco un chico de 15 años que se lleva a su novia al asiento de atrás para tener su primera vez.

Desde que pasé los 17 años he sido la burla de mis amigos por ser según ellos "tremendamente virgen". Y ellos son Jasper Hale y Emmett McCarthy. Jasper está casado con la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice Brandon y están a punto de ser papás del pequeño Justin (Por adopción, Alice es estéril) Y Emmett tiene algo así como una amistad con derechos con Rosalie Johnson, mi vecina bombón. Eh, que esté enamorado no significa que no tenga ojos: es rubia platino, ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto aunque su pecho sea más bien pequeño. Tiene una hija de un año y medio que se llama Lorain que enamoró a Emmett desde el primer día.

Pero bueno, a lo que nos concierne: mi primera vez. Mirando el reloj y viendo que ya casi era la hora comencé a encender las velas de la mesa, colocar la comida en los platos y bajar la intensidad de las luces del salón. Y una vez todo esto realizado oí el timbre de la puerta y al abrir me encontré con mi preciosa novia. Había rizado su cabello y maquillado sus ojos en tonos oscuros. Llevaba también un vestido de licra color vino tinto con un gran escote y unos tacones negros de infarto. Me detuve observando su atuendo hasta que carraspeó divertida.

\- Por tu comportamiento imagino que te gusta lo que ves – dijo divertida – a mí también me gusta lo que veo.

La atraje a mis brazos y la besé suavemente.

\- Por supuesto que me gusta lo que veo – declaré – pasemos a cenar que ya está todo preparado.

La cena pasó rápidamente para nosotros. Ambos sabíamos cuál iba a ser el desenlace de la noche y los nervios se palpaban en el ambiente. Degustamos todo el menú que había encargado y cuando íbamos por el postre la electricidad mutua era exagerada. Una vez terminada la cena nos tomamos de la mano para subir a mi dormitorio. Sentí como apretó mi mano y se adelantó a mí para sentarse en la cama y palmear al lado suyo para que me sentara.

\- ¿Llegó el momento, verdad? – dijo con una risita nerviosa.

\- Si tú quieres Bella, esto no es obligatorio – le dije.

Ella asintió solemnemente y se acurrucó contra mí. Durante un minuto no supe qué hacer, bloqueándome completamente. Bella lo notó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y tomó mi rostro haciendo que la mirara fijamente. Unió nuestros labios primeramente en un beso delicado, casi como el roce de una pluma para tornarse más pasional. Sus manos fueron a mi pelo (según ella, algo que le volvía loca de mí) y las mías a sus anchas caderas. Busqué el dobladillo de su vestido para enrollarlo en sus caderas y encontrarme con un minúsculo tanga negro y ver que estaba totalmente depilada, lo que hizo que mi erección latiera fuertemente. Levantó los brazos, lo que tome como señal para sacar su vestido y encontrarme sus pechos libres sin ningún sujetador lo que hizo que mi erección latiera de nuevo. Sus manos se fueron a mis hombros y poco después a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Lo hizo tan lento y sensual que me tenía al borde ya, dada mi inexperiencia.

\- Bella – grazné – me voy a correr ya mismo.

\- Hazlo en tus pantalones – susurró contra mi centro de pulso en el cuello.

\- ¿Co-Cómo? – le pregunté, creyendo haber oído mal.

Se rió. La muy perra se rió.

\- Lo que has oído cariño. Córrete en tus pantalones – dijo.

Así que le hice caso. Continuó chupando en mi cuello y una de sus manos se metió en mi bragueta y acarició mi miembro un par de veces hasta que me dejé llevar gritando mi liberación. Mi semen manchó mi ropa interior y la mano de mi chica, y me encantó la sensación que eso produjo. Una vez hube terminado, Bella sacó la mano de mi bragueta totalmente empapada con mis jugos y la pasó por todo mi pecho mientras la miraba en mi neblina post-sexo. Una vez hubo terminado apegó su pecho al mío y comenzó a rozar su sexo contra el mío, buscando su propio orgasmo. Llevé mis manos a sus nalgas para apretar y aumentar su roce, lo que hizo ganarme un gemido de su parte. Ella continuó con su roce mientras yo llevé mi cara a su cuello, chupé su punto de pulso y paseé mi lengua por su longitud haciéndola resoplar y acelerar un poco el ritmo de su roce contra mí. La forma de verla buscar su liberación era maravillosa, me tenía embobado.

\- Ya… Casi… ¡Sí, Joder! – la escuchaba murmurar hasta que se corrió.

Cayo laxa sobre mi pecho peguntoso y la abracé hasta que recuperó el aliento. Nos miramos con la determinación de perder la virginidad hoy. Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez lentamente mientras las manos de mi novia fueron a desabrochar mi pantalón y bajarlo junto a mis bóxers, descubriendo el desastre de semen que cubría todo. Pero no me importó al ver la cara de lujuria de mi novia. Una vez hubo bajado mi ropa, se separó de mí y salió danzando de mi dormitorio contoneando ese enorme trasero que me vuelve loco. Apareció segundos después con un paquete de toallitas con las que limpió todo el desastre que era mi ingle y pecho de una forma tan sensual que ya me tenía duro de nuevo. Desechando la toallita en la papelera de mi dormitorio se volvió a subir en mi regazo y llevó sus dedos al cabello de mi nuca para atraer mi cara hacia la suya rudamente, enloqueciéndome más aún.

Mi boca buscó su cuello de una forma desesperada y más abajo encontró sus enormes pechos que amasé, chupé y lamí hasta que tuve a mi chica chillando como una posesa. Bajé más abajo por su ombligo hasta su vagina depilada donde pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud, rozando suavemente su clítoris. Di un par de lamidas más para introducir mi lengua en su vagina y bombear un poco, lo que la hizo gritar aún más fuerte, y ahí supe que estaba lista.

Me arrodillé delante de su sexo y conduje mi hinchado miembro hacia su entrada.

\- Edward – me llamó mi novia – condón.

Oh sí, ya lo que me faltaba… Haberla embarazado.

Me coloqué el preservativo y volví a donde me había quedado antes. Me deslicé suavemente en su cavidad hasta que estuve completamente enterrado en ella. En ese momento me asaltaron los nervios, por fin estaba aquí mi primera vez. Bella notó mi momentáneo nerviosismo y me atrajo en un abrazo para tranquilizarme.

\- Relájate mi amor – me arrulló – hemos esperado esto mucho tiempo, estamos preparados. Lo vas a hacer de lujo. Vamos, mi amor, muévete.

Saqué todo mi pene para introducirlo de golpe y así sucesivamente y comencé a excitarme y dejar los nervios atrás. Bella agarraba a mi cuerpo como una lapa mientras comenzaba a gemir cada vez más alto, estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Continuamos con esa cadencia hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieron más rapidez. Me apoyé en mis antebrazos a ambos lado de su cabeza y Bella comenzó a apretar su agarre contra mí mientras comenzaba a gritar cosas como "mierda" "joder" "me quiero correr" "puta mierda". Y no sabéis cómo estaba poniendo de caliente esa boca sucia.

Llegó un momento en el que nuestros movimientos eran frenéticos, los gritos de Bella estaban ensordeciendo a medio condado y yo no podía aguantar más mi orgasmo, por lo que me dejé ir.

\- ¡Mierda Edward no pares, estaba a punto de venirme! – se quejó mi novia, pero estaba demasiado perdido en mi neblina de placer.

Mientras trataba de recuperarme mi novia tomó mis caderas y se movió para continuar penetrándose hasta que se corrió gimiendo muy fuerte. Nos tumbamos en la cama uno enfrente del otro, mirándonos a los ojos en nuestra felicidad post-coital.

\- ¿No se supone que nuestra primera vez debería haber sido diferente? – preguntó Bella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Bellsy? – pregunté. Para mí fue muy bien, quería saber qué quería ella que hubiera sido diferente.

\- No ha habido caricias, ni "te amos", ni ha sido lenta, ni hemos terminado a la vez… - comenzó a relatar.

\- Cariño – la acallé – todo esos son mitos románticos de las películas. No todo es como las películas románticas. Nuestra primera vez ha sido a nuestra manera. ¿La hemos disfrutado? Pues por supuesto – asintió solemnemente – pues eso es lo importante.

Tras nuestra primera vez nos dispusimos a dormir. La atraje hacia mí de forma que sus curvas se amoldaron a mi cuerpo como si estuvieran hechas a medida. Y de esa forma, caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté debido a una lengua traviesa que recorría la zona de mi cuello con suaves lamidas.

\- Mmmm…buenos días – murmuré aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Buenos días – rió Bella - relájate y disfruta.

Madre mía… ¿Y yo he vivido sin sexo todo este tiempo? Que me maten.

Su intrépida lengua se dirigió hacia mis pezones, causándome muchísimas cosillas. Hasta que no pude resistirme más y comencé a reírme.

\- Bella… Bella para. Me estás matando a cosquillas – le rogué, a lo que ella obedeció apartándose de mí. – pero sigue mi amor, simplemente no por ahí.

Bella volvió a su trabajo con más determinación si cabe. Era normal que en nuestras primeras veces tuviéramos fallos como el que tuvo ella. Continuó hacia mi camino de la felicidad y con muchísimas delicadeza bajó mis calzoncillos para recibir el saludo de mi miembro erecto.

Lo introdujo en su boca y… Casi muero. Comenzó a mojarlo con su lengua y una vez bien humedecido comenzó a bombear en su boca. Arriba, abajo… Arriba, abajo… Arriba, abajo… Todo iba genial hasta que…

\- ¡Mierda Bella, los dientes! – me quejé.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! – se lamentó – Se me ha cansado la mandíbula y he cerrado la boca sin querer.

\- Shhh mi amor… Es tu primera vez con sexo oral, es normal. Verás cuando llevemos muchas más como serás toda una experta. – le dije y sonrió.

Continuó a lo suyo a la vez que aumentó la velocidad de forma progresiva, de tal manera que me tenía al borde de la locura. A la hora de correrme la llamé para que sacara mi pene de su boca y lo hizo para seguir masturbándolo con las manos. Mi semen salió disparado en todas direcciones: mi bajo vientre, sus manos, sus tetas… Y le encantó. Parecía que mi chica disfrutaba sentirse manchada con mis jugos.

Una vez recuperado la atraje hacia mí para devorar sus pechos sin conocimiento, lo que me hizo arrancarle una especie de gemido mezclado con lloriqueo necesitado. Una de mis manos viajó mientras tanto a su centro y tenté su clítoris. Comencé a frotarlo suavemente mientras mis dientes mordisqueaban sus pechos.

\- ¡Auuch! – Se quejó, y me detuve inmediatamente – no frotes tan rápido, me estás haciendo daño.

\- Guíame tú – le indiqué. Y con una mano buscó su velocidad adecuada.

Continué como ella me había indicado hasta que comenzó a mover su cadera en busca de más fricción, lo que me hizo succionar sus pezones más rápido y aumentar la velocidad de mi mano. Mi novia era una curiosa mezcla de ruegos y gimoteos de rodillas frente a mí con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Hasta que se vino de tal forma que relajó el esfínter y un poco de orina escapó, manchando mi mano. Se sintió muy avergonzada por ello y comenzó a pedir perdón.

\- Shhhh Shhhh ángel, ahora mismo estamos llenos de fluidos. No me ha importado – la tranquilicé - Es más, si tienes ganas termina, de todas maneras hay que cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

Dudó durante un segundo pero al final accedió. En la misma posición en la que estaba antes, soltó su esfínter y un chorro de orina salió de ella, empapando mi cintura baja. Se sintió tan placentero verla descargarse sobre mí que entre la pausa que hizo con el siguiente chorro llevé mi boca a su ombligo y metí allí mi lengua, haciéndola disfrutar más aún. Una vez hubo terminado decidí que yo también iba a probar y colocando mi pene en su centro descargué mi chorro de orina contra su clítoris hinchado y todo valió la pena por ver su cara de excitación y cómo se corrió al contacto de mi orina con su centro palpitante.

Una vez hubo terminado de toda nuestra actividad, cambiado las sábanas de la cama, habernos duchado (mutuamente) y recogido todo nos sentamos en el sofá.

\- Hemos tenido unas primeras veces un poco diferentes – comentó mi chica.

\- Sí… Pero son nuestras cariño y eso las hace especiales – nos reímos ante eso – han sido a nuestra manera, ni mejores ni peores.

\- Mmmm…concuerdo contigo, amor – dijo subiéndose sobre mí para besarme – te amo.

\- Te amo, mi locura personalizada – declaré.

* * *

 **FIN**

¿Qué les ha parecido este one-shot? Quería una primera vez más realista, no tan idealizada de que todo sale perfecto y no hay errores.

Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** 3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews a lo largo de estos one-shots. :)

A los que habéis dejado review como anónimo muchas gracias! No puedo contestaros, pero os agradezco el haber dejado un pedacito de vuestro tiempo comentando.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Una vez llegué a casa y comprobé que mis compañeros de piso seguían trabajando, realicé mi rutina de los viernes: comí la comida que había dejado preparada esta mañana, me quité mi ropa para quedarme en bóxers y me metí en mi cuarto para ingresar en mi página de sexo en vivo favorita. Sí, me gusta navegar en páginas de sexo en vivo, no me juzguen. Tengo 24 años y llevo soltero más de 6 meses, tengo necesidades.

Me introduje en la página dentro de la pestaña chicas y busqué a mi favoria: KittyBella_13. Esa chica me tenía loco desde que la descubrí en esta web. Desde entonces, cada viernes me dedicaba a gastar dinero en su chat para poder disfrutar de ella.

Me introduje en su chat cuya foto de presentación era ella introduciendo dos dedos en su vagina. Mientras mi conexión de internet me dejaba acceder comprobé que todo lo necesario para mis tardes de viernes estaba donde debía estar: pañuelos desechables, lubricante y tabaco. Una vez entrado en el chat, descubrí que la sesión había empezado hace ya un buen rato.

KittyBella era toda una belleza: pelo castaño por la cintura, ojos marrones y cuerpo de infarto. Su sala consistía en lo siguiente: ella anunciaba lo que iba a realizar (por ejemplo: chuparse los dedos) y ponía el precio que teníamos que pagar para que lo realizara.

Tenía en línea 260 personas y ya había anunciado su siguiente sesión. Jugar con sus pechos por 400 dólares. Ya había recaudado 150. Guardando mi dinero para cuando empezara a hacer cosas mejores que simplemente mover sus tetas comencé a leer el chat de la sesión.

 **Invitado00011** : Eres deliciosa

 **LiamT3** : Enséñanos algo gratis kittyB.

 **Invitado00109** : te follaba hasta el amanecer sin parar.

Y así sucesivamente. Algunas veces, si estaba de buen humor, hacía algo gratis como enseñar un pecho o un rápido vistazo a su coño mojado. Otras sesiones KittyBella invitaba a alguna de sus amigas para tener sexo lésbico en directo, lo que normalmente colapsaba la página. Sus amigas se llamaba no mostraban su cara porque ellas no querían por no ser actrices porno profesionales. R era mi perdición con esa cabellera rubia y enorme culo.

KittyBella estaba en la cámara con una falda de vuelo negra y un simple sujetador negro con un poco de encaje. Maquillada con los ojos ahumados y fumando un cigarro mentolado parecía estar leyendo el chat y riendo por algo. Decidí escribir en el chat.

 **AECu6:** hola princesa, aquí me tienes como cada viernes.

Mi mensaje apareció en el chat y le arrancó una sonrisa. Comenzó a teclear algo y apareció su respuesta en el chat

 **KittyBella_13** : ¡Hola a todos! Hoy estoy de buen humor. Así que si se portan bien conmigo habrá muchas sorpresas :P

Mi polla saltó al leer ese mensaje. La última sorpresa que tuvo para nosotros fue que realizó una lluvia dorada para nosotros y casi me da un paro cardíaco. Era toda una diosa. Y era patético… Vivía enamorado de una actriz porno a la que pagaba cantidades de dinero para que me satisfaciera… Necesito una novia pero ya.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que se fueron conectando más personas y pagando para que comenzara a jugar con sus pechos. Una vez recaudado el dinero sonrió triunfal y comenzó a bajar una copa de su sujetador, dejando a la vista un pezón oscuro. Acto seguido bajó la otra copa del sujetador y realizó una panorámica de sus pechos. Virgen Santísima, ya me tenía más duro que una piedra.

 **KittyBella_13:** ¿Os gustan? Por 50 dólares más juego con mis pezones también :P

Jesús, sí que estaba de buen humor hoy. KittyBella nunca hablaba por el chat, simplemente se limitaba a poner lo que iba a realizar y el precio necesario. Mediante una cuenta, le ingresábamos el dinero y el que más dinero ingresaba era su favorito del día, quien ganaba un pase privado con ella. Y decidí que hoy iba a ser ese día.

Comenzó a masajear sus senos muy muy despacio… Tanto que me estaba matando. Con una sonrisa angelical, tironeó de sus pezones los cuales se endurecieron al instante. Los estuvo masajeando un buen rato soltando pequeños gemidos. Era de pechos sensibles, y eso me volvía loco.

 **Invitado0001:** sigue nena sigue! :O

 **Layla23:** como me pones chica, me tienes enamorada. *.*

 **AECu6:** Eres una diosa ángel, me encantas

KittyBella desabrochó su sujetador y volvió a su posición sentada en la cama para escribir en el foro el siguiente reto.

 **KittyBella_13:** striptease de cintura para abajo por 750 dólares :P

Oh dulce Jesús. Hoy empezábamos fuerte. Me decidí y pagué 200 dólares de golpe, decidido a ser su favorito del día y tener pase privado. Layla23 agregó otros 100 dólares más y ya teníamos nuestros 750 dólares.

 **KittyBella_13:** Me habéis impresionado con vuestra rapidez :O os lleváis regalo por ello.

Recolocó la webcam sobre una estantería imagino y justo después apareció en escena. Se había colocado unos tacones de aguja que le hacían las piernas más kilométricas. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus costados, haciendo una parada en sus pechos, masajeándolos un poco. Continuó esta vez bajando hacia la cinturilla de su falda y hacer el amago de bajarla con una sonrisa maléfica.

 **AECu6:** Vamosssss! Baja eso ya por favor!

 **Layla23:** SIII nena baja eso ya y enséñanos ese precioso coño mojado.

KittyBella se inclinó para leer los nuevos mensajes, dejando sus pechos en primer plano de la web cam. O iba a continuar o moriría de espera. Volvió a su posición inicial y sin previo aviso bajó su falda y con un grácil movimiento salió de ella, dejando un minúsculo tanga negro. Ya me tenía babeando. Sin previo aviso, metió una mano dentro del tanga y por su cara y cómo su cabeza iba hacia atrás se comenzó a masturbar. Puta. Madre.

 **Invitado0004:** quien fuera esa mano traviesa! :P

KittyBella paró abruptamente y se sentó frente a su ordenador, comenzando a teclear.

 **KittyBella_13:** Esto empieza a calentarse… Introducir cuatro dedos en mi vagina por 1.050 dólares :P

¡Ayyyyy mi madre! Apreté un poco mi miembro el cual estaba ya a punto de romper mi ropa interior, por lo que decidí mandar a la porra mi bóxer y recibir el saludo de mi miembro erguido y listo para la batalla. Lo dicho, necesito una novia con carácter inmediato.

Pagué 300 dólares para completar la petición de KittyBella. La vi leer el chat y abrir su boca asombrada. Je.

 **KittyBella_13:** ohhh, parece que AECu6 está que lo da todo! Por ahora es mi favorito del día ;)

¡Jodidamente perfecto! ¡Hoy era el día de ganarme mi pase privado al paraíso! Pero dejemos mi felicidad a parte y volvamos a KittyBella. Poniéndose de pie, inclinó su culo para bajar despacio su tanga por las piernas y más tarde sentarse en el borde de la cama con sus piernas abiertas, donde apareció un precioso coño mojado. KittyBella separó sus labios mayores y después lo menores para dejarnos ver la entrada de su vagina. Comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión de su sexo con dos dedos, dejando ver como empezaba a mojarse más y más.

Acariciaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Comencé a bombear mi pene de una forma lenta, casi al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Primeramente introdujo un dedo, hasta el fondo. Seguidamente otro y bombeó un par de veces. Y los dos últimos dedos que faltaban de golpe. Bombeó con los 4 dedos incrementando el ritmo y yo la imité, aumentando también mi ritmo hasta que acabé manchando mi estómago, mi mano y las sábanas.

Una vez que me hube recuperado de mi neblina post-orgasmo vi que bella había vuelto a sentarse en la cama y había escrito.

 **KittyBella_13:** Vibrador en la vagina mientras juego con mi clítoris por 1.250 dólares.

 _Vamós allá kittyBella,_ pensé. Pagué la diferencia de una sentada y me dispuse a disfrutar del show. KittyBella aplaudió entusiasmada y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su cometido. Se levantó y desapareció de escena un momento para volver con un vibrador ya introducido en la vagina, un dildo rosa y un masajeador de clítoris compañero al dildo. _Ohhhh sí nena, allá vamos._

Pegó el dildo al suelo (tenía una ventosa) y se puso de rodillas encima de él, sin penetrarse aún. Recorrió el contorno de sus pechos y más tarde el contorno de su figura tan sensualmente que me tenía duro de nuevo. Hizo el amago de introducirse el dildo pero antes de llegar a introducirlo volvió a su posición con una sonrisa angelical. Comenzó a bajar sobre él despacio, introduciendo la punta para introducirlo de golpe.

 **FuckBoy69:** sigue nena, hoy tengo ganas de correrme pronto

 **Layla23:** te comería el coño hasta la semana que viene sin parar

 **Invitado000004:** menudo cuerpazo KittyBella

Paró un momento para leer los comentarios del chat volvió a su cometido. Comenzó a penetrarse lentamente, haciéndome agonizar de placer. Ella no borraba de su cara su sonrisa angelical, aquella que la hace parecer que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Poco a poco fue empezando a perder esa compostura y en su cara se notaba que empezaba a excitarse más y más. Comenzó a morderse el labio (un tic suyo que me encantaba) y llevar sus manos a sus pequeños pechos para tironear de sus pezones de forma ruda. ¿Me puede encantar más esta chica? Yo creo que no. _Qué patético eres Cullen, enamorado de una actriz porno que no te conoce,_ me recordó mi subconsciente.

KittyBella paró abruptamente para teclear algo en el chat.

 **KittyBella_13:** el vibrador lovense plus ha sido conectado con el chat. Vuestros ingresos irán conectados con las vibraciones en función de lo que aportéis:

1 – 50 dólares: 2 segundos de vibraciones a baja potencia

51 – 100 dólares: 5 segundos de vibraciones a baja potencia

101 – 150 dólares: 20 segundos a media potencia

151 – 200 dólares: 1 minutos a media potencia

201 – 250 dólares: 3 minutos a máxima potencia

Todo esto hasta correrme sobre la cámara. Vamos chicos, haced que me corra :P

¡Toooooomaaaaa yaaaaaa! Ahora sí que estamos hablando de palabras mayores. Decidí que iba a volverla loca e ingresar 1000 dólares en golpes de 210. Iba a hacerla enloquecer, y si tenía suerte hacerla correrse como una desquiciada. Por lo que la conocía, ya estaba más que excitada. Comenzó a penetrarse con el dildo y pasar el masajeador de clítoris por los pezones, que con las vibraciones se pusieron más empinados aún. Su piel estaba de gallina, y un par de gotitas de sudor surcaron su canalillo. Necesita una chica en mi vida, y si podía ser KittyBella mejor que mejor.

Fue bajando el masajeador por su vientre, haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, haciéndose de rogar para matarnos a todos. Antes de llevar su masajeador hacia su botón de placer miró hacia la cámara y se mordió el labio para parar y leer los mensajes del chat.

 **Layla23:** estoy tan pero tan mojada KittyBella… Cómo me tienes!

 **Invitado00303:** que pedazo de tía, quien te tuviera bombón ;)

KittyBella volvió a su cometido. Llevando directamente el dildo hacia lo más profundo de su ser y el masajeador hacia su hinchado clítoris lo que le arrancó un alarido de sorpresa. Esta mujer no podía ser más perfecta. Comenzó a pasar el masajeador hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su sexo, parándose un segundo más en su botón de placer. Decidí empezar a ingresar mis cantidades de dinero

 **AECu6** añadió 210 dólares

La vi leer el chat y mandar un beso a la cámara. _Me está mandando un beso a mí, me voy a correr de nuevo_. Y los tres minutos de gloria llegaron. El aparatito empezó a vibrar y ella movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo. Si no supiera de qué iba la cosa, pensaría que estaría sufriendo un ataque epiléptico. Agarraba las sábanas mientras sus caderas se alzaban sin control.

 **AECu6** añadió 210 dólares

Después de estos 3 minutos vendrían otros igualmente intensos. KittyBella miró el chat y su boca se abrió de la impresión para pasar de eso a una sonrisa lasciva. _Pequeña diosa del placer._ Sus caderas seguían alzadas recibiendo las vibraciones y ella con sus ojos cerrados y agarrada a las sábanas disfrutaba de ello.

 **AECu6** añadió 210 dólares

Para esta ronda no tuvo ni fuerzas para mirar el chat, simplemente esperó la siguiente ronda de vibraciones empezando a gemir y gritar, literalmente. Sus nudillos agarrando las sábanas estaban más que blancos y su cuerpo se retorcía. Tenía el labio inferior mordido a punto de hacerse sangre.

 **AECu6** añadió 210 dólares

Último golpe maestro. Al leer la nueva subida de dinero, soltó un alarido de sorpresa y aprovechó los segundos de descaso para respirar un poco y colocar la cámara de forma que enfocara todo su cuerpo. Al momento comenzaron las vibraciones que la hicieron gritar fuertemente. Yo estaba literalmente babeando con la escena que estaba presenciando, es más estaba a punto de correrme sin ni siquiera masturbarme. Pero a lo que vamos, a KittyBella. Terminó con un alarido descomunal y corriéndose fuertemente y en cantidad, dejando el suelo totalmente empapado. _Puta. Madre._

Y acariciándome un par de veces me volví a venir yo, murmurando el nombre de ella. Me tomé un par de minutos para volver a calmarme y regresar mi vista hacia el show de kittyBella_13 quien limpiaba el desastre que había formado. Estaba pasando una toalla por el suelo para secarlo. Cuando hubo terminado, se colocó el tanga, la minifalda, el sujetador y se sentó en la cama cogiendo su portátil.

KittyBella_13: Chicos hoy por asuntos personales no habrá show privado, EACu6 te lo reservo para la próxima! Muchas gracias a todos, besitos

Espera espera… ¿Qué QUEEEEEE? Me acabo de gastar 800 dólares para una sesión privada y me la aplaza… Soy el tipo con menos suerte del mundo.

Pero bueno… Esperaré esa sesión con ansias.

* * *

 **FIN**

¡Hoolaaaaaa! He vuelto después de muuucho tiempo debido a que sufrí bloqueo de autor… pero ya he vuelto :P Espero no haceros esperar con el próximo capítulo.

¿Alguien quiere sesión privada de KittyBella con Edward? Manifestaros ;)


	11. Capítulo 10 parte 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** 3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews a lo largo de estos one-shots. :)

A los que habéis dejado review como anónimo muchas gracias! No puedo contestaros, pero os agradezco el haber dejado un pedacito de vuestro tiempo comentando.

Capítulo 10 parte 2

 **Edward POV**

\- Rosalie, te presento a mi amigo Edward. Edward, ella es Rosalie mi novia – nos presentó Emmett.

\- Un gusto, Rosalie - respondí besando el dorso de su mano, lo que le arrancó una risita y coloreó sus mejillas de un tierno rosa e hizo a Emmett frucir su ceño, a lo que contesté con una risa burlona.

Estamos en una doble cita en la que Rosalie iba a traer a una amiga (la cual llegaba muy tarde) y yo había accedido de mala gana. Al conocer a la novia de Emmett se me hizo muy muy familiar, pero no sé de qué…

Decir que Rosalie era un bellezón se quedaba corto, era una maldita diosa. Cabello negro azabache, pechos talla 110, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas estilo Kardashian hacía que el sector masculino del restaurante estuviéramos duros como una roca. En cierto modo me sentía mal por estar planeando mil y una formas de follarme a la novia de mi mejor amigo, pero bahhh, qué más da.

Estábamos charlando tranquilamente cuando la amiga de Rosalie llegó. Con forme se fue acercado y vi claramente quien era casi escupo mi bebida por la nariz. ¡Era KittyBella! En un traje ultra ajustado negro con un escote hasta el ombligo y falda hasta más debajo de la rodilla. Traía un maquillaje muy natural y delicado que junto con el vestido pedía ponerla en cuatro sobre la mesa y follarla hasta el fin de los tiempos. Las chicas se abrazaron y la sola imagen me puso duro como una roca. Nos levantamos para las presentaciones.

\- Edward ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga – indicó Rose. Imité mi saludo hacia Rose con Bella, besé el dorso de su mano pero sin llevarme ningún sonrojo, simplemente sonrió un pelín arrogante… Me gusta.

\- Bella, él es Edward, mi mejor amigo y seguidor número uno de tu página – declaró Emmett. Le miré mal por el último comentario – Juraría que la mayoría de tu sueldo a la semana sale de su cuenta.

\- Un gusto caballero – me saludó ella tomando mi mano y besando mi dorso, arrancando un par de vítores a Emmett y haciendo aplaudir a Rosalie. Me sonrojé.

Nos sentamos a comer y comenzamos a charlar sobre nuestros gustos y lugares de trabajo. Inevitablemente, llegó el turno de Bella de presentarse.

\- Pues como ya sabéis soy actriz porno y en mis ratos libres hago directos de sexo en páginas web – comentó naturalmente. Emmett me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y me miró lascivamente. Eww. – es simplemente un trabajo más, me encanta el sexo y disfruto de él. He hecho miles de cosas que una persona normal ni imaginaría.

\- ¿Qué es lo has hecho que más te ha gustado, Bella? – preguntó Rosalie interesada.

\- Una orgía con 8 chicas en las que todas nos corrimos sobre una de ellas, una pasada vamos – declaró.

Piensa en tu abuela desnuda, piensa en tu abuela desnuda… Necesito controlar mi erección.

\- Vaya – dijo Rosalie fingiendo tristeza – pensé que estar conmigo era lo que más te gustaba.

\- Por supuesto mi amor, de todas las mujeres eres mi favorita. Echo de menos nuestros directos y los de A. Si tu novio te diera permiso, deberíamos repetir en poco tiempo – le dijo para después plantarle un beso que nos dejó a mi amigo y a mí sin palabras. Ya sabía que me sonaba familiar… La novia de mi amigo es R, aunque con el pelo teñido. La de pajas que me he hecho con la simple imagen de ellas rozando sus sexos húmedos… _La abuela Marie desnuda, la abuela Marie desnuda…_

\- Yo también, Bella. Sabe Dios que amo a mi Em pero el sexo contigo es brutal – le dijo Rosalie con una mirada soñadora y casi me corro en mis pantalones de imaginarlo, mirando de reojo a Em, no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Una vez terminada la cena nos separamos para continuar en parejas. Bella y yo decidimos ir a una conocida discoteca para bailar y charlar.

\- Y bueno Edward… Un pajarito me ha dicho que eres seguidor de mi página – comentó Bella mirándome con una sonrisita. Sentí mi sonrojo aparecer.

\- Ehhh… Sí. Soy AECu6.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¿En serio? Te debo una sesión en privado… Tal vez puedas tenerla hoy en directo – sonríe angelicalmente.

Oh oh oh…. Hay un problema en mis pantalones, y no es fácil de disimular. Bella va al baño y cuando vuelva nos marchamos. Se tambalea un poco (ambos estamos un poco borrachos) y se adentra hacia el baño. Me doy cuenta que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Bella se marchó y decidí ir a buscarla para continuar con mi pase privado. La encontré hablando con un grupo de personas que le pedían fotos y hasta autógrafos. Decidí quedar en segundo plano hasta que terminó, viendo cómo se guardaba un par de tarjetas con números en su pequeñísimo bolso de mano. Se apartó de la muchedumbre, tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia el coche en dirección la casa de Bella.

\- Bella… ¿Necesitamos condones o algo? Creo que no me quedan – comenté.

\- No son necesarios Edward, soy completamente estéril – comentó.

Me sentí un completo imbécil por haber soltado el comentario.

\- Oh vaya… Lo siento mucho – me disculpé.

\- Tuve un cáncer en el ovario izquierdo a los 14 años y me lo tuvieron que extirpar – relató – y a los 18 un embarazo ectópico en la trompa de Falopio derecha, por tanto tuvo que ser extirpada. Tengo un ovario sin trompa y una trompa sin ovario. Pero sin embargo mi útero es totalmente funcional por lo que congelé óvulos para futuras fecundaciones in vitro. Puedo ser madre perfectamente, solo que con un poco de ayuda de la ciencia moderna. – comentó soñadoramente con una mano en su plano vientre.

Qué mujer tan fuerte… Después de todo lo que había pasado en la vida y seguía tan feliz y viendo todo con tanto optimismo… Yo hubiera llorado como un bebé en mi cama hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Llegamos a su casa habiéndome dado indicaciones y entramos. Era un pent-house enorme todo hermosamente decorado. Me llevó hasta la cocina para servirnos otra copa antes de comenzar la acción. Estuvimos hablando un poco de todo y nada hasta que me explicó un poco como iba a ir la noche.

\- Tengo lo que denomino mi "habitación de sexo" – se rió – pero nada de Christian Grey ni un mazmorra, tranquilízate. Es donde hago mis directos y traigo a la gente con la que me acuesto. Mi dormitorio principal está reservado para mí y para el que sea mi hombre ideal.

\- Oh vaya, y yo que te veía como una chica dura que no cree en príncipes azules – me reí y ella me acompañó.

\- Es la imagen que doy a ver en mi trabajo, pero tengo mis sueños y entre ellos está un príncipe azul, un vestido blanco de princesa, pasar por el altar y tener mis hijos – aclaró.

Continuamos charlando y bebiendo copas hasta que vimos que era suficiente y subimos hacía la habitación de sexo dando tumbos. Nos sentamos en la cama y atacó mi boca sin previo aviso. Sus besos eran como una droga, no podía parar de besarla y ella tampoco podía parar de hacerlo conmigo. Se tambaleó un poco y caímos en la cama sin parar de besarnos.

\- Desnúdate – me ordenó y obedecí – aquí mando yo hoy… ¿De acuerdo? – asentí obedientemente.

Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo y en un par de minutos estábamos totalmente desnudos. Estando encima de mí, procedió a bajar por mi cuerpo besando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso (orejas, cuello, pezones, abdominales…) y cuando vi con satisfacción que se acercaba a mi miembro se apartó para meterse mis testículo en la boca rápidamente y absorberlos. A este punto era una masa chillona que solo podía gritar, me estaba llevando al borde de la locura con sus besos desvergonzados y su sexo sucio.

Continuó bajando por mis muslos, rodillas hasta llegar a mis pies los cuales miró con adoración y comenzó a lamer y chupar para meterse luego uno a uno todos mis dedos en la boca. Estaba muy excitada, lo podía comprobar y también una fetichista de los pies, parece ser, viendo el ansia con el que chupaba mis dedos y los pies. Una vez hubo disfrutado mis pies volvió a subir por el mismo camino hacia mi miembro para volver a meterse mis testículos en la boca y comenzar a succionarlos y a este punto me iba a correr por lo que llevé una mano a mi miembro y comencé a masturbarlo. Vi con satisfacción como ella tenía una mano perdida entre sus piernas y sus movimientos eran ya muy rápidos, casi frenéticos. Ambos estábamos al límite.

\- ¡Mierda, KittyB, córrete ya que estoy a punto! – medio dije, medio grité, a lo que ella aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

Nos corrimos a la misma vez. Ella con mis testículos en la boca y yo manchando mis manos, su cara y su pelo. Fue tan putamente sucio que me encantó, nunca había tenido sexo excesivamente sucio pero por lo que estaba viendo, era una puta pasada. Con mi semen en la boca comenzó a besar todo mi abdomen, derramándolo por mis músculos junto con su saliva, lo que volvió a encender más aún si cabe. Una vez hubo derramado todo el contenido de su boca subió a mis labios para besarme desesperadamente, restregando su torso con el mío y manchándose con mi semilla, marcándola. _Puta. Madre. Santa. Mierda._

Abruptamente se pone de rodillas sobre la cama alejándose de mí. La miro sin entender.

\- Ven, papi, que necesito limpiarme… Me has dejado hecha todo un desastre. – dice mientras va hacia el baño anexo a su "habitación de sexo" y yo la sigo embelesado y tremendamente excitado de nuevo.

Se sienta en la enorme bañera y yo me coloco frente a ella esperando órdenes.

\- Límpiame, papi – dice y yo me quedo un poco en blanco.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto estúpidamente, y ella se ríe con una risa sexual que sacude mi polla.

\- Con tu orina – dice – hoy todo va a ser nuevo para ti, me encanta enseñar a novatos. Vamos papi, colócate sobre mí y vacíate, verás que placentero.

Obedeciendo como buen papi que soy esta noche (me río internamente por mi mote) me coloco y apretando un poco dejo salir orina que limpia el rastro de semen de su pelo y su cuerpo. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja bañar, disfrutando como si de un manjar se tratara. Aguantando un poco de orina, la conduzco hábilmente hacia su punto de placer, lo que le hace abrir los ojos y la boca de sorpresa, y sacudir sus caderas hacia mí. Una vez he terminado, sacudo las gotas restantes y observo la cara de sorpresa de mi chica y su aura de excitación mantiene un ambiente candente. Nos limpiamos en la bañera de todo lo que nos cubre y veo como Bella enciende el hidromasaje, teniendo un chorro justo a la altura de su sexo. Habiendo comprobado de buena mano cómo le encanta la penetración anal llevo un dedo a su ano y lo delineo, arrancándole un gritito de sorpresa y que su agarre al borde de la bañera aumente. Vuelvo a delinear el borde de su ano un par de veces más hasta que ella explota.

\- ¡Joder papi, penétrame ya con tus grandes dedos! ¡Necesito que llenes mi culo ya, maldita sea!

Hago caso a sus órdenes e introduzco dos dedos de golpe en su entrada trasera, arrancándole una mezcla entre grito y gemido, lo que hace que mi pene se sacuda en una llamada de atención lastimera.

Bombeo mis dos dedos suavemente, viendo como KittyBella empieza a perder el control de sí misma recibiendo mis dedos y el chorro de hidromasaje en su clítoris. Cojo su cabellera y tiro de ella hacia atrás, dejándome su cuello expuesto y comienzo a pasar mis labios por su cuello arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, siempre con la misma cadencia… Hasta que vuelve a gritar extasiada.

\- ¡Méteme la polla papi! Quiero correrme con mi culo lleno de su semilla, jodeeeeeeer. No aguanto.

Sin mediar palabra saco mis dedos para sustituirlos rápidamente con mi ya dura polla. La inserto de un golpe, durante un segundo preocupado de si le dolerá. Pero desecho ese pensamiento cuando deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Comenzamos un vaivén lento, ambos gimiendo bajito para aumentar el ritmo de estocadas y volumen de voz. Estaba disfrutando como nunca antes, dando y recibiendo el sexo de mi vida con una actriz porno.

Nos vinimos ambos con un grito final y nos dejamos caer en la bañera exhaustos para recuperar fuerzas. Nos besamos perezosamente y nos acariciamos como si en vez de sexo rudo y sucio hubiéramos tenido la más dulce de las primeras veces. Esa bipolaridad de esta chica me está dejando anonadado. Continuamos así lo que parecen horas, y soy consciente que está dejando tiempo para que yo me recupere. Una vez mi mini Ed vuelve a estar en acción se lo lleva directamente a la boca para embadurnarlo con su saliva junto con mis testículos. Comienza a bombearlo suavemente a lo que yo colaboro cogiéndola por la cabellera sujetando su pelo y marcando el ritmo. Una vez que comienzo a excitarme más le indico con mi mano que aumente el ritmo hasta que se vuelve frenético.

\- Oh joder, nenaaaaaaa, cómo me pones. E-eres la puta diosa del jodido sexo. Su puta madre – grito incoherentemente, esta chica me está haciendo ver las estrellas.

Cuando le indico que me queda poco saca mi miembro de la boca para indicarme que me coloque en pie y ella se arrodilla, dejando mi pene a la altura de su cara. Ohhhhh claro que sí. ¿A mi nena le gustan las corridas en la cara, ah? Su papi se las iba a dar.

Me corrí en su cara, viendo con absoluta devoción como cerraba los ojos del gusto y recibía toda mi semilla. Sacó su lengua para degustar la semilla cercana a sus labios y casi sufro un aneurisma con la escena. La pongo en pie rápidamente y la beso con puta adoración, degustando mi esencia en el proceso. Como nuestras piernas están temblorosas por nuestra actividad reciente, volvemos a sentarnos en la bañera y enjuago la cara de mi KittyB para después llenar la bañera de agua caliente y besarnos como dos adolescentes de 16 años que acaban de pasar la primera base.

\- Te quiero – me dice, y yo la miro esperando que continúe – sé que es algo muy precipitado de decir papi, pero así lo siento. Eres tan adorable y una máquina de sexo del bueno, no te puedo dejar escapar.

Río.

\- Yo también te quiero, B. Llevo con un enamoramiento hacia ti desde que descubrí esa página de sexo en vivo hace un tiempo. Solo con ver tu foto de presentación la tuve dura como una roca, teniendo que pajearme en el baño de mi trabajo.

Nos continuamos besando, intercalando "Te quieros", "Te amos" y muchas cosas dulces más hasta que el sol del amanecer nos ilumina y decidimos dormir aunque sea unas horas. Dormimos en la habitación de sexo para según ella "continuar la noche al despertar" y ambos caemos rendidos nada más tocar la cama.

Despierto con un zumbido de fondo que no logro descifrar qué es hasta que abro los ojos y veo a mi B, a mi nena con un vibrador en forma de pene en su mano, pasándolo por sus pechos los cuales ya tienen sus pezones más que erectos.

\- ¿Qué haces, nena? Si necesitabas un mañanero por qué no has despertado a tu papi? – pregunté juguetonamente.

Se hizo la sorprendida, como si estuviera escondida y la hubiera descubierto.

\- Ohhhh, papi, me daba vergüenza llamarte… - dijo agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué, nena? Soy tu papi, siempre estoy duro y disponible para ti – continué su juego de roles. Y no mentía, ya estaba más que duro por ella.

Se relamió los labios.

\- ¿Siempre siempre, papi? ¿Seguro? – dijo sin dejar de utilizar su vibrador.

\- ¿Dudas de tu papi? – Fingí indignación – Eso se merece unas nalgadas como castigo.

Ella sonrió desafiándome y se colocó en cuatro, moviendo su culo en mi dirección. Comencé a nalguearla, arrancándole deliciosos gemidos y viendo en primera plana como su coño se mojaba y no pude evitar pasar mi lengua para limpiar toda esa humedad deliciosa, arrancándole un alarido de sorpresa. Rápidamente la penetré sin juego previo ninguno y comenzamos un vaivén frenético, ambos buscando el orgasmo rápido. En el silencio de su dormitorio solo se oía nuestros gemidos y el chirriar de su cama, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse.

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo y nos tumbamos frente a frente con sonrisas satisfechas.

\- Creo que he encontrado a mi hombre ideal – dijo señalándome.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿No necesitas conocerme más a fondo? – pregunté divertido.

Se acercó a mis labios negando antes de volver a besarme.

Cuando puse dinero para una sesión privada, no esperaba que fuera en directo y descubriendo en ella a la mujer de mi vida.

 **FIN**

¡Hola lectoras! He aquí, con la segunda parte del capítulo 10 el fin de estos one-shots. Espero los hayan disfrutado o los hayan puesto en práctica.

Nos leemos pronto


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** :3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews a lo largo de estos one-shots. :)

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

\- En serio Kate, no te haces a la idea de lo que excitas a mi marido – le dije una noche de confidencias, cuando íbamos por la quinta botella de vino – es que estás tan buena… Además que creo que algunas veces se ha masturbado pensando en ti y en tus grandes pechos.

Kate dio un largo trago a su copa de vino y me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh… ¿Sí? Te llevaste al mejor de todo el grupo, perra. Te recuerdo que yo también estaba interesada en él… Después de haberlo probado un par de veces.

Casi me caigo de culo… Desconocía esa información.

\- ¿En serio? Qué fuerte – le golpeé en el hombre juguetonamente – cuéntame, perra, aunque ya sepa casi todo de cómo folla.

\- No hace falta que te diga lo que es capaz de hacerte sentir cuando gira la cadera hacia… - asentí – y lo que quieres gritar cuando muerde esa zona entre la rodilla y el gemelo – volví a asentir perdida en mi imaginación XXX – ¡Dios, B! Me estoy poniendo cachonda de sólo recordarlo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces fueron, Katie? No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada. Tampoco es que mi marido fuera mi primera vez.

\- Fueron cuatro veces las que salimos, pero claro en esas cuatro noches dio para mucho… – se sonrojó – follamos en su Volvo, en un hotel, en su apartamento y en los baños de una discoteca. Es un dios del sexo Bella… Creo que ha sido de mis mejores amantes. Esa mirada verde que manda tus bragas más allá de la luna. No nos dejamos ni una postura sin hacer, beneficios de que yo practique gimnasia rítmica, y me llenó de todas las formas posibles. Un par de veces conseguí hacer los famosos "squirting" de los que todo el mundo habla, y a él le encantaba que lo bañara con mi corrida… ¡Ooooooooooh…sí, nena!

Me reí de ella… En verdad seguía teniendo muy buenos recuerdos con él. Y yo sabía que a mi marido le resultaba extremadamente atractiva y solo tenía halagos para lo guapa que es y los enormes pechos que tiene.

Se me vino una idea a la mente que sería para el disfrute de mi marido y Kate, obviamente.

\- Escúchame, Katie… Te voy a contar algo muy personal de mi marido y mío. Siempre hemos hablado de disfrutar el acostarnos con otras personas – asintió – y como sé que te atrae mi marido y a él también le atraes podría organizaros una pequeña cita por su cumpleaños que es el próximo fin de semana. No puedes decir nada, es una sorpresa para él. Sería un fin de semana completo con mi hombre, sin mí por allí.

\- ¿En serio, B? ¿Me dejarías un fin de semana con tu pedazo de hombre? – Casi se pone a chillar de la emoción – Pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo o algo… ¿Y si Edward no quiere?

\- No me voy a enfadar, Katie, tranquila. Yo no veré casi nada, saldré con Rose y Alice en Port Angeles en un fin de semana de chicas y dormiremos en el piso de Alice. Aprovecha y disfruta, Kate, Bella Swan no da segundas oportunidades y menos si es tirarse a su marido.

Kate alzó su copa y la imité.

\- ¡Brindo por Bells, la mejor amiga del mundo! – declaró, y riendo brindamos.

 **CUMPLEAÑOS DE EDWARD**

 **EDWARD POV**

Para ser mi cumpleaños en el trabajo había tenido un día de mierda y tremendamente agotador. Primero, Jason está de vacaciones porque acababa de ser padre de gemelos… Lo que se resume en horas extras para el resto de trabajadores… Y encima había realizado mal una factura, lo que me había hecho perder mi hora del almuerzo para tenerla lista a tiempo.

Lo único bueno que tiene es que esta noche tengo una sorpresa de mi esposa. No me había dado más detalles que vestir de etiqueta, tener una mente abierta y disfrutar. La única pista que tenía era que no iba a salir de casa (por lo que deduje que sería una noche de sexo) y que sería algo nuevo. Ojalá y me dejara tener sexo anal de una vez.

Entré el coche al garaje y subí las escaleras para ir directamente a mi cuarto donde vi la cama cubierta de sábanas de seda doradas y mi traje colocado. Me duché, peiné y vestí rápidamente y antes de salir noté en el espejo una nota pegada.

 _Este fin de semana es para ti, mi amor._

 _Una vez hablamos de acostarnos con otras personas y creo que es el día ideal para que se lleve a cabo tu parte._

 _Yo voy a salir con las chicas en una discoteca de Port Angeles y dormiremos en el piso de Alice todo el fin de semana. Llegaré el lunes._

 _Disfruta de Kate estos tres días, y sobre todo disfruta tú._

 _Te ama, tu esposa Bella._

 _PD: no te olvides de mí :(_

Leí la nota un par de veces con la boca abierta, sin creer nada. Sí, una vez habíamos hablado de hacerlo pero pesaba que habían sido simples comentarios en un momento subido de tono. No es que no quisiera hacerlo pero del dicho al hecho hay un trecho y en este momento me sentía como un virgen a punto de tener su primera vez. Y encima con Kate… Que era preciosa y estaba buenísima, casi me corro de pensarlo. Y estaba duro como una roca y tuve que recolocarme en mis pantalones de traje negros. Me miré al espejo, tomé un par de respiraciones y me encaminé hacia el salón donde vi una mesa con una cena para dos ya colocada. Solo tuve que esperar un rato más para escuchar el timbre y saber que era mi invitada.

Kate Denali estaba al otro lado de la puerta luciendo un vestido en color vino tinto atado al cuello, marcando todas sus curvas y dejando su espalda al aire. Llevaba además unos zapatos negros de aguja altísimos haciéndola ver casi de mi altura. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos sin saber cómo actuar.

\- Hola, Kate – la saludé – qué situación tan rara esta… ¿Verdad?

Se sonrojó como una colegiala asintiendo.

\- La verdad es que sí, Edward… Oye, todo esto es consentido por tu esposa. No quiero que se enfade ni nada, ni tú tampoco… Si no estás de acuerdo con algo solo dilo… ¿Vale?

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla porque se veía como si quisiera huir en cualquier momento.

\- Vamos a disfrutar de la noche, Kate – le aseguré – sé que Bella no se enfadará y yo tampoco… Además no es como si tú y yo nunca hubiéramos estado juntos… Disfruté mucho de ti – Esto último se lo susurré al oído para aligerar un poco el ambiente y empezar a ponernos en situación – Este fin de semana nos servirá para recordar viejos momentos juntos.

Nos adentramos al salón y serví la cena en nuestros platos. Al principio comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco para ir aligerando el ambiente ya que ambos estábamos nerviosos… Aunque ella más que yo.

Una vez llegado al postre decidí que había que ponernos en sintonía e ir caldeando el ambiente… Aunque después de unas cuantas botellas de vino estábamos más que preparados. Kate se había relajado totalmente y estaba empezando a desenvolverse sensualmente… Como si fuéramos una pareja en una cita romántica. Tomando las copas de champagne invité a Kate a ponernos de pie y brindar. Ella se levantó y tastabilló para quedar a mi altura.

\- Por nosotros y el fin de semana que nos espera – anuncié, y ella chocó la copa conmigo, ambos bebiéndola de un trago.

Rellenamos las copas de nuevo y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea sobre la alfombra.

\- Estaba muy enamorada de ti, Edward… ¿Lo sabías? – se sinceró. Y hasta me hizo sentir un poco mal.

\- Lo siento si te rompí el corazón, Kate… Pero Bella llegó y rompió todos mis esquemas. Fue como un huracán – le dije y asintió.

Vaciamos nuestras copas de nuevo y me levanté como buen caballero para volverlas a llenar y terminarlas al instante.

Nos miramos a los ojos y recordé aquella época en la que creí que estar enamorado era lo que Katie me hacía sentir… Hasta que conocí a mi esposa.

\- Bueno, Edward… Esta es nuestra noche. Dejemos recuerdos atrás y vivámosla como aquella época en la que solo éramos tú y yo… Y disfrutemos. – dijo

Coloqué mi mano en su cuello y la acaricié con el tacto de una pluma. Delineé su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su cintura para volver a hacer el camino hacia arriba disfrutando de cómo se erizaban sus pezones y sus turgentes pechos. Un pelín vacilante llevé mis labios a su cuello para besarla suavemente y subir a sus labios que me recibieron gustosos. Decidí que nuestra primera vez de esta noche la haría sentir amada, como si fuéramos una pareja real, intentando compensar cuando le rompí el corazón.

Llevó sus manos hacia mi cabello y agarró de él, algo que me volvía loco y me hizo morder su labio inferior. La recosté sobre la alfombra entre besos y caricias que hicieron que comenzara a gemir y restregarse contra mi entrepierna en busca de fricción. Aproveché ese momento de distracción para desanudar el vestido del cuello y bajarlo, rozando la superficie que quedaba expuesta y descubriendo unos enormes pechos y unos turgentes pezones que me saludaban pidiendo atención. Cuando me llevé el derecho a la boca, Katie ahogó un grito y agarró la alfombra buscando sujeción mientras continuaba la fricción entre nuestros sexos… No sabía si era por la novedad o simplemente que había echado de menos el sexo con una mujer tan exuberante pero sentía que iba a correrme así, como un colegial viendo pechos por primera vez.

\- Katie, si no paras voy a correrme sobre mis pantalones de traje – le dije, y ella hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia, siguió con su fricción.

Si hubieran sido otros pantalones no me hubiera importando pero con los de traje mi esposa me iba a cortar en rodajas así que decidí quitármelos y correrme solo sobre mi ropa interior.

También bajé el vestido de Kate para no mancharlo con mi semilla y me encontré con un minúsculo tanga rojo y un coño totalmente depilado listo para devorar.

\- Mierda, Kate… Estás tan buena… Ese coño tuyo está listo para ser devorado… Pero antes ambos nos merecemos una buena corrida sobre esta alfombra… ¿Verdad que sí, preciosa? – le dije con esa voz baja que sabía le encantaba durante el sexo y ella en su propia nube de placer apenas si pudo asentir.

Viendo el aumento de sus gemidos aumenté la fricción hasta que la vi relajarse contra mí y notando la humedad sobre su pequeño tanga me dejé llevar, notando mis apretados bóxers húmedos… Y no me pudo gustar más la sensación de correrme sobre mí mismo.

Mientras nos recomponíamos, lamí todo su cuerpo expuesto hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual chupé por encima de la tela haciendo que se retorciera de nuevo.

Beneficios de ser multiorgásmica, ahh.

\- Quítamelo, cariño… ¡Por favor! – graznó, e hice caso omiso – cómelo en condiciones y yo haré lo mismo contigo… ¡Pero hazlo ya que no aguanto más!

Solté una risita justo donde su hinchado clítoris pulsaba sobre la tela para enviarle vibraciones allí y lentamente hice caso a su orden. Ahogué un gemido bajo cuando la visión de su dulce coño lubricado hizo acto de presencia.

Para sorpresa mía, Kate se levantó para tumbarme sobre mi espalda y comenzó a besarme salvajemente y comenzar a bajar sus manos por mis brazos y mi abdomen hasta llegar al elástico de mis bóxers y bajarlos, encontrando el desastre que había realizado corriéndome en ellos.

\- Mmmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Eres un chico malo manchando tu ropa – me regañó – toda esta corrida debería estar por aquí – y dejándome con la boca abierta comenzó a cubrirse con mi semen por sus pechos, estómago y piernas.

QUÉ – PUTA – PASADA

\- Mierda, Kate… Vamos a la cama ya – le dije mientras la cogía en brazos.

Al llegar a la habitación la lancé en mitad de la cama King size y con su dedo índice me indicó que subiera a la cama. Le hice caso sin rechistar y uní mis labios con los suyos sin pensármelo dos veces, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo rápidamente y nos besamos esta vez con hambre voraz. Sin ningún preámbulo me coloqué en su entrada para penetrarla de un golpe y casi morir del gusto. Ambos ahogamos un gemido en los labios del otro y comenzamos el vaivén de caderas rápido, buscando una pronta liberación. Ambos nos corrimos gimiendo alto y nos quedamos tumbados en la cama boca arriba. Observé maravillado como mi semen sobresalía un poco por su depilado coño.

\- Mierda, Katie, había olvidado lo explosivo que era nuestro sexo – dije una vez hube recuperado el aliento.

\- Sí… - reconoció - lo he echado tanto de menos… Parecía que llevaba sin correrme una gran temporada… Eres un gran amante, Edward – y acto seguido me besó en los labios que recibí gustoso… Este fin de semana era de nosotros y sin olvidar a mi esposa iba a disfrutar de esta mujer al máximo.

Nos abrazamos para dormir y desperté unas horas después… Mirando mi reloj vi que eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana del sábado. Kate estaba totalmente sobre mí profundamente dormida y yo tenía una erección de caballo. Decidí despertarla para otra ronda de sexo. La coloqué a mi altura aún ella sin despertar y llevé mis labios a los suyos y con ello conseguí despertarla un poco.

\- Mmmm… Buenos días para ti también – susurró aún dormijosa.

Decidiendo por mí mismo que los preámbulos eran innecesarios (ya que notaba su humedad en mi caminito feliz) llevé un dedo a su entrada haciéndola dar un respingo y abrir los ojos como platos.

\- Buenos días, te veo más despierta ahora – me reí - ¿Entro o espero a que te despiertes?

\- Despiértame como tú solo sabes – me dijo, y cumplí mi misión.

Le hice girarse y tener su sexo frente a mí. Di un lengüetazo a su clítoris y llevé un dedo a su ano mientras que ella comenzó a morder y lamer mis testículos y acariciar mi miembro. Oh, dulce Jesús… 69 mañanero, era un hijo de puta con suerte. Mientras Kate jugaba con mis bolas, se metió mi miembro completamente hasta la garganta, sin dar ni una arcada y yo la recompensé llevando mi dedo hasta el fondo de su ano, haciéndola arquearse y tararear del gusto, cuyas vibraciones llegaron a mi pene y me hicieron silbar por lo bajo.

\- Eres una perra que me provoca y eso me encanta – una penetración profunda de dedos acompañada de un lengüetazo en su clítoris – este fin de semana eres mi perra… ¿Verdad que sí? – vuelvo a repetir el proceso anterior y ella comienza a meter y sacar mi miembro de su boca y yo comienzo a bombear su precioso y estrecho culo.

Nunca había hecho nada relacionado con sexo anal con nadie, ni siquiera mi esposa y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con mi preciosa ex follamiga.

Lamí esa zona entre su ano y su sexo y sentí como se corría escapando un poco de líquido de su vagina, empapándome. Lo más putamente sexy que había visto hacer a una mujer… Cuando estábamos juntos me encantaba estar bañado de su corrida. Una vez hubo terminado con los restos de corrida que habían quedado en su entrada mojé su gran culo para mantenerlo hidratado y nalguearla un poco. Ella aprovechó esto para colocarse frente a mí y seguir jugando con mi miembro, quitando con la lengua una gota de líquido pre-seminal que acababa de salir, como una verdadera gatita. Continuó chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo y jugando con mis bolas hasta que le avisé que me iba a correr inminentemente. Para ello, se colocó de rodillas, dirigió mi pene hacia sus pechos y fui espectador de como mi semen hizo un cuadro abstracto en su pecho y estómago mientras ella decía "¡Qué calentito, me encanta que me bañe tu semilla!"

Como recompensa por ser una buena gatita, la atraje a mis brazos y la besé ávidamente como ella a mí y caímos agotados en los brazos del otro. Agradecería este regalo a mi esposa toda la vida.

Desperté con un delicioso olor a tortitas y café recién hecho y me levanté de la cama de muy buen humor ya que normalmente yo era el madrugador y realizaba el desayuno mío y de Bella. Durante un momento me acordé de ella y pensé qué estaría haciendo… ¿Me echaría de menos? Segurísimo. Por un momento me sentí culpable y un poco nostálgico pensando en ella.

\- Buenos días, Ed… ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de haber matado un gatito – me dijo Katie vestida con una camisa mía cocinando algo en la cocina.

Fui sincero.

\- Pensaba en Bella… La echo de menos.

Kate no añadió nada más. Terminó de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en la cocina y colocó la comida sobre la mesa. Cuando iba a echar mano de una tortita Kate me apartó y se sentó sobre la mesa, abrió la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Cogió una tortita, la mordió y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo y un poco de sirope de chocolate sobre el otro y su sexo y se abrió de piernas con un "¡A desayunar!"

La acerqué al filo de la mesa y poniéndome de pie fui hacia el sirope de chocolate para que no goteara y manchara todo y además llevé dos dedos a su ano (había descubierto que era un fetichista del sexo anal). Una vez terminado con eso cogí la tortita y la coloqué recubriendo todo su sexo y su ano y comencé a dar mordida estratégicas… Lo que tuvo a Kate gritando.

\- ¡AH! Qué bien me lo comes, Edward… Me encanta. ¡Muerde ahí! – obedecí – oh…dulce Jesús, qué bien que me comes mi húmedo coño… Creo que me voy a correr de verdad que no aguanto, dulce Jesús, esto es una bendita tortura… ¡OH,SÍ! JODERRRRRR, YA VIENE MI CORRIDA. AHHHHHH…PREPÁRATE, PAPI.

Mientras admiraba como se corría, palmeé su clítoris para aumentar su "bendita tortura" y finalizar comiéndome el resto de sirope que había en el capullo de su clítoris. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomó el bote de sirope y puso un poco en su boca y me incliné para besarla y compartimos entre una boca y otra. Cogí su pelo con una mano e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Soy tu papi, ah? – le pregunté sin obtener respuesta – eso has dicho antes "prepárate, papi". Si yo soy tu papi tú serás mi nena mala y consentida… ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Relajé un poco mi agarre para que pudiera asentir – pues chupa mi polla, nena mala, como castigo.

Ella cumplió su castigo más que satisfecha hasta que se tragó toda mi leche, limpió todo mi miembro completamente y lo sacó de su boca con un "pop". Una vez nos hubimos recuperado, limpiamos el desastre de desayuno que habíamos dejado y nos bebimos el café como personas normales hablando de todo un poco.

Una vez recogida toda la cocina, ambos tomamos nuestros ordenadores para realizar algo de trabajo y relajarnos un poco. Yo mismo me sentía exhausto de toda la actividad sexual que nos traíamos pero la época que tuve de follamiga a Kate fue así, sexo sin parar y muy explosivo, mientras que Bella aunque el sexo era maravilloso normalmente era más dulce y menos atrevido. No es que me esté quejando de mi esposa ni nada, la amaba y el sexo juntos era sensacional.

Una vez hube terminado mi trabajo, volví al salón para encontrarme a Kate trabajando en su ordenador y comiendo palomitas completamente desnuda… Solo con unas gafas de pasta que le hacían parecer toda una actriz porno.

\- ¿Te queda mucho, nena? – le pregunté.

\- No, papi, ya mismo lo termino… Solo un par de e-mails y estaré libre todo lo que nos queda de fin de semana.

\- Está bien… Sólo no apagues el ordenador cuando acabes que nos va a servir mucho de ayuda… Voy a por unas cuantas cositas.

Fui hasta la zona donde Bella me había dicho que Kate había guardado su ropa para encontrarme un gran vibrador negro que tenía además una pequeña protuberancia y de imaginarme todo eso dentro de Kate y que lo cabalgara… Madre mía, lo que nos íbamos a divertir ahora.

Volví al salón para verla ya esperándome con el ordenador a un lado y una página porno abierta… Chica lista. Alcé el vibrador para que lo viera y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté metido en mi rol sexual - ¿Eres una nena mala metiéndote cosas a escondidas de tu papi?

\- Lo siento, papi… Pero llevo un tiempo sola y necesito que alguien me llene – contestó tomando una posición sumisa… Ah, me encanta esta mujer.

Me acerqué a ella y vi como agachó más la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Ahora vas a buscar un vídeo porno… El que más te guste y lo verás con tu papi sin poder correrte como castigo – le ordené y me obedeció.

Buscó un vídeo de dos chicas teniendo sexo en una bañera. Coloqué el ordenador sobre la mesa, me senté en el sofá y la senté a ella sobre mis piernas, quedando mi pene ya erecto delante de su sexo y comenzamos a ver el vídeo. Yo comencé a pasear mis manos por sus pechos, rozando las palmas de mis manos por sus ya duros pezones. En un santiamén la tuve retorciéndose contra mí rogando ser llenada completamente por su papi.

La puse en modo perrito sobre el sofá y obligándola a que enjuagara todo el vibrador con su saliva lo introduje en su ano despacio, el cual lo recibió gustoso hasta el tope y yo introduje mi pene en su vagina muy húmeda.

\- ¡Oh… siii! Doble penetración, papi – gemía sin control – me encanta, papi, como me llenas… Lo que te he echado de menos, papi. OHH..SII. ¡Me encanta! Aaahhhh…córrete conmigo, papito. Por favorrrrrrrrrr – ya no gemía… Eran gritos mientras la penetraba sin control, sentía que iba a perder las caderas. Con una última estocada ambos nos corrimos y una vez hube terminado me salí para ver mi semilla salir un poco de su coño… Una imagen que me encantaba.

Saqué el vibrador de su ano, lo lavé y lo volví a colocar en su sitio. Luego, nos sentamos en el sofá para relajarnos y ver la tele así como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Nos quedamos dormidos y fui despertado por unos labios en mi polla tremendamente deliciosos. Pero al abrir los ojos me encontré los pozos chocolates de mi esposa, y le sonreí en respuesta sin poder ni articular una palabra. Me lamió y succionó unas cuantas veces para arrodillarse encima de mí, levantarse su vestido y penetrarse de una estocada.

\- Ups… Puede que haya olvidado mis bragas en la maleta – comentó.

-Buena chica – le dije palmeándole su trasero expuesto – ahora cabálgame, amazona sexy.

Mirando al otro lado del sofá tenía a Kate observando la escena con una mano jugueteando en su clítoris. Cogí su mano libre y la acerqué a la unión de nuestros cuerpos para que buscara el botón de placer de mi esposa. Despojé a mi esposa de su vestido de gasa y admiré como por primera vez sus pequeños pechos que amasé mientras ella seguía cabalgándome y disfrutando de cómo Kate la masturbaba. Mi esposa se corrió sobre mi pene pero se salió de mi justo en el momento que comencé a correrme lo que hizo que ambas quedaran llenas de mi corrida por sus cuerpos. Ya me puedo morir en paz señor.

\- ¿Bellsy, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kate mientras hacía dibujos en el cuerpo de mi Bella con mi corrida.

\- Alice pilló un virus estomacal y se tuvo que suspender el fin de semana de chicas… Y aquí me tenéis… Espero no haber estropeado nada.

\- Por supuesto que no – negué – has llegado para hacerlo todo más interesante aún. Bienvenida a casa, amor – la saludé con un beso húmedo en su cuello. - ¿Estás preparada para abrir tu mente y disfrutar de sexo explosivo?

Asintió a duras penas, perdida en su nube de placer.

\- Ahh Ah – se quejó Kate – tú ya te las ha tirado Edward… Ahora me toca a mí.

Le cedí el puesto gustoso para observar una escena de sexo lésbico donde sin duda Kate iba a dirigir el cotarro. Kate restriega ambos pechos manchados de semen de forma lenta y tortuosa. Sube sus manos por los costados de mi mujer para agarrarle la cabeza y unir sus labios con los de ella en un sensual baile que me tiene goteando líquido preseminal en la punta y tan duro que siento que mi miembro va a reventar. Lo masajeo levemente mientras observo la escena.

Kate recuesta a Bella en el sofá y se coloca sobre ella, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y baja sus labios por su mejilla, detrás de la oreja donde le hace ahogar un gemido bajo, su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen donde saborea un poco de semen y finalmente llega a su sexo y comienza a rozarlo suavemente con la punta de la lengua, que hizo a mi esposa mover la cadera en busca de fricción.

Yo creo que mi cara a estas alturas debería ser la de un dibujo animado con los ojos a punto de salirse de mis cuencas. Todo esto parecía una cámara oculta o un video porno en directo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con mi esposa teniendo sexo con otra mujer, y encima Kate?

Comienzo a bombear mi miembro más rápido mientras Kate le sigue dando sexo oral a mi esposa mientras que ésta se retuerce debajo de la boca de mi ex follamiga. Tuve que parar mi bombeo para no correrme tan deprisa. Mi esposa finalmente termina por correrse en la boca de Kate y ella toma todo de mi esposa como si estuviera sedienta. Ambas se vuelven en mi dirección y Kate me indica que me suba al sofá. Estoy tan durísimo que casi me cuesta andar. Me coloco de pie junto a ellas y decido a cual tirarme. Me decido por Kate ya que mi esposa acaba de correrse y se encuentra desmadejada en el sofá. Me coloco detrás de la rubia y con un dedo me indica que prefiere que la penetre por el ano. Mierda, casi me caigo de culo. Kate se levanta y va a buscar el lubricante para el sexo anal.

\- ¿Qué tal, amor? Te veo tranquila – le digo con una risa. Ella se despeja un poco y suelta una risa.

\- Y tú… ¿Estás disfrutando tu regalo? – me pregunta, y como respuesta la beso salvajemente y ella me recibe gustosa.

\- Está siendo el mejor del mundo, amor, contigo aquí aún mejor… Y queda todo el domingo entero… No puedo esperar – le aseguro, y por el rabillo del ojo veo a Kate volver con el lubricante y el dildo negro. Ouh yeah.

Kate me unta tres dedos con ese líquido espeso y se coloca a cuatro patas para que introduzca los dedos en su culo prieto. Bella se pone de pie y observa la escena mientras introduzco los dedos y lubrico toda su entrada. Tan estrecha y escurridiza… Una total delicia.

Una vez he terminado voy a tomar el bote para cubrir mi pene pero mi esposa me lo arrebata de las manos. Le miro interrogante.

\- Siéntate – me ordena, y le obedezco.

Primero se mete mi polla hasta la garganta y después se encarga de que todo mi pene quede cubierto de lubricante con un masaje demasiado tortuoso. Una vez ha terminado, se sienta en toda su gloriosa desnudez sobre la mesita de café y observa desde allí. Tomo un par de respiraciones para relajarme o si no voy a correrme al simple contacto con el ano de Kate y toqueteo su clítoris un poco para ponerla en sintonía. Cuando comienza el vaivén de sus caderas paro, lo que le hace soltar un "joder" y coloco la punta de mi pene en su entrada.

Empiezo a introducirme suavemente en el paraíso. Una vez estoy enterrado completamente hasta las bolas comienzo en penetrarla. Es tan igual y a la vez tan diferente a una vagina. Por el rabo del ojo veo a mi esposa evaluando el dildo negro y se me ocurre una idea.

\- Bells – la llamo – ven y trae a ese amigo contigo… Vamos a darle uso.

Ella se acerca y por señas le indico que lo introduzca en la vagina de Kate y ella se toma su cometido muy en serio. Una vez lo ha enterrado completamente se arrodilla y su cara queda a la altura del sexo de Kate. Con una sonrisa sincera la animo a hacerlo ya que me ha lanzado una mirada asustadiza. Comienzo mi bamboleo y ella con su lengua a cubrir el resto del sexo de Kate a lo que ella responde con gritos de puro gozo. Llega un momento en el que no puede contener más su orgasmo y nos indica que quitemos el dildo de su vagina porque va a correrse. Bombeo en mis últimas estocadas para correrme sobre su ano y justo cuando mi esposa retira el dildo comienza a bañarnos a bella y a mí con su corrida. Con una última estocada vierto mi corrida sobre su ano hasta que siento que mis bolas van a estrujarse y me salgo de ella para sentarme en el sofá y recuperar el aliento.

\- Una puta maravilla – afirma Kate siendo un lío de extremidades en el sofá.

\- Concuerdo totalmente – contesto y atraigo a mi esposa para que se sienta sobre mí y me besa gustosa acurrucándose en mi regazo.

Vemos la tele durante unas horas los tres para después decidir pedir unas pizzas para cenar a domicilio.

\- ¿Qué tal la experiencia, chicos? – pregunta mi esposa.

Soy totalmente sincero.

\- Para mí, una maravilla… ¿Y para ti, Kate? – le tiendo el relevo.

Sonríe como el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

\- Volvería a repetir sin duda… Pero la próxima vez espero que tú también participes más, Bella – declara dando una mordida a su trozo de pizza primavera.

Bella se carcajea del comentario de Kate.

\- Bueno… - finge meditarlo – para eso tenemos todo el domingo… ¿Verdad?

Me encargué de recoger la mesa y limpiar todo después de nuestra cena para que ellas se fueran al dormitorio para "ponerse cómodas". Espero que hayan pillado la indirecta.

Me las encontré en la cama King size, de rodillas esperando órdenes. Tomé la cara de mi esposa, la besé rudamente, un poco diferente a como éramos nosotros en la cama, pero pareció no quejarse. Mientras la besaba hice señas a Kate para que jugara con su cuerpo y sus manos fueron a tironear de los pezones de Bella, lo que la hizo gemir en mi boca. Deslicé mi boca hasta ese punto detrás de su oreja y Kate también bajó hasta su sexo, y tumbó a mi esposa para tener mejor acceso. En muy poco tiempo la tuvimos retorciéndose debajo de nosotros y rogando clemencia. Ayudé a Kate metiéndole a ambas dos dedos en sus vaginas y bombear rápidamente. Ambas se corriendo casi seguidamente y en ese momento me bombeé el miembro porque estaba a punto de correrme yo también. Me coloqué de pie en la cama y ellas se arrodillaron a la altura de mi pene y abrieron sus bocas para recibir mi semilla obedientemente. Fue algo sublime de ver como se la tragaron toda casi peleándose por ser la que más se llevaba.

Decidimos de mutuo acuerdo repetir estos encuentros en ocasiones especiales los tres y escuché algo sobre ellas planeando una salida de chicas… Estaba deseando que sucediera. Amaba a mi esposa, pero verla siendo follada por una de sus mejores amigas, o que esa mejor amiga me follara no lo cambio por nada del mundo.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Feliz año 2019 a todas! ¿Qué les pareció este one-shot para iniciar el año?

Sé que me desaparecí pero perdí totalmente la inspiración… ¡Y 2019 me la trajo!

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** :3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews a lo largo de estos one-shots. También a todos esos reviews anónimos, y a mis chicas silenciosas :)

* * *

 **Bella POV**

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan (Bella para los amigos) y estoy viviendo una de las situaciones más bizarras de mi vida.

Soy estudiante universitaria en mi tercer año, concretamente de español, un idioma que me apasiona. Vine a vivir a un piso de estudiantes con Kate, a la que no conocía y fue simple casualidad que compartiéramos piso. En cuanto la conocí, me pareció una chica preciosa: cabellera rubia platino, ojos grises y curvas de infarto. En todos los sentidos de la palabra una tía buena.

Yo soy heterosexual, me gustan los hombres y además tengo novio desde hace 2 años: Edward Cullen. Metro noventa, ojos verde jade, cabellera cobriza y de musculatura marcada, sin parecer un culturista. Pero Kate es la primera chica que me ha atraído sexualmente, hablando claro y alto, nada más verla solo deseaba tirármela y me imaginé esas exuberantes curvas en encaje de seda negro.

Por un momento pensé que era lesbiana, e hice la prueba de fuego inmediatamente: acostarme con mi novio. He de decir que disfruté como nunca, y me seguía y sigue enamorando como el primer día y me confundió aún más.

Comenzó mi vida con ella y todo iba viento en popa con mi compañera de piso (sin contar que cada vez que la veía en mi mente quería comérmela entera). Era agradable y muy simpática... Pero había algo de ella que me iba a matar: le encantaba pasearse por nuestro piso en ropa interior de encaje. La primera vez que la vi, que casualmente estaba con mi novio viendo una película y ella no había notado nuestra presencia, casi me muero de combustión espontánea.

 **Flashback**

Edward y yo estábamos viendo (o haciendo el intento de ver durante el magreo mutuo) la nueva peli de Jurasic World. Edward se encuentra con su cabeza entre mis pechos, lamiendo uno de ellos y amasando el otro, y yo tengo mis manos intentando abrir el botón de sus jeans para alcanzar su miembro que ya está duro y desesperado por un poco de atención.

Edward muerde uno de mis pezones y eso me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo un poco más alto de la cuenta. Y eso me hace darme cuenta de que tras nosotros se encuentra mi compañera de piso totalmente petrificada. Antes de reaccionar y decirle a mi novio que pare, me paro a observar el conjunto de encaje que porta: seda negra con bordados en rojo, que cubre apenas su enorme pecho y lo justo de su zona íntima. Noto también sus pezones duros contra la tela.

\- Yo ummm… No había notado que estaban aquí, chicos – se disculpa, haciendo a Edward sacar su cabeza de mis tetas para mirarla, y observo casi fascinada como sus ojos casi salen de las cuencas al observar a mi compañera de piso – continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, yo me pondré mi música a todo volumen… Chillen lo que quieran y eso… Y perdonen mi atuendo, suelo ir así cuando estoy sola en el piso.

Kate se da media vuelta (haciéndonos volver a flipar por lo poco que deja a la imaginación su minúscula braga negra) y se encierra en su cuarto. Mi novio y yo nos miramos sin hablar, debido a la situación tan bizarra que acaba de suceder.

\- Tenías razón, tu compañera de piso está como un tren – afirmó mi novio.

\- Efectivamente, mi compañera de piso está como un tren – le dije – y ahora… ¿Por qué no continuamos? Después de Kate en encaje, necesito que me folles con urgencia.

\- A sus órdenes, mi bella dama – fue su respuesta, penetrándome de una estocada.

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde aquel momento, se firmó como un acuerda tácito de andar en ropa interior sexy por el piso, cosa que tenía a mi novio encantado en sus visitas cada vez más frecuentes. Una de las cosas que caracteriza a mi novio es su poco tacto al hablar, sin pensar en cómo decirlo. Y una vez terminada nuestra follada peliculera se acercó a la habitación de Kate para decirle que podía andar así por la casa siempre que estuviera él para alegrar la vista de él y mía, y juro que no me he puesto más roja (y cachonda) en mi vida. Kate sin embargo se lo tomó muy bien diciendo que intentaría sorprendernos cada vez más.

Y fue así. Sus conjuntos fueron subiendo de tono y yo moría por ver cómo se iba superando en sus outfits. Empezamos con camisones de seda semi-transparentes para pasar a sujetador y tanga de encaje y pasar a corsés de tiras que marcaban aún más esa diminuta cintura. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable…

 **Flashback**

Llegar a casa de tener un día horrible en la universidad y sólo pensar en ponerme en mi minúsculo pijama (dado el juego de compañeras de piso que nos traemos) era lo único en mi mente. Pero al llegar a mi piso soy consciente de que no llevo llaves porque mi cabeza no da para más. Llamo al timbre para ver si Kate está y no me toca acampar en la puerta hasta que ella vuelva pero tengo suerte y oigo un suave "ya abro" que proviene de dentro del piso.

LA. PUTA. VIDA.

¿Qué clase de corsé lleva Kate puesto? O debería decir que no lleva puesto… Porque virgen santísima.

\- ¿Bella, hola? Bienvenida al mundo real – me saca Kate de mi ensoñación.

\- Ehh… ¡Hola,Kate! ¿Qué llevas puesto? – pregunto y me doy cuenta que tengo el mismo filtro mental que mi novio.

Hace un giro enseñándome su modelito desde todos los ángulos moviendo las caderas… _Mierda Bella, relájate o vas a babearle encima_

\- Ehh…. Yo… Sí, me encanta. Es decir, te queda estupendamente. Estás buenísima – la alabé y vi un atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. Muertas de la vergüenza.

\- Bueno, Bella, voy a salir a comprar unas cosas – se despidió entrando en su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa – un placer modelar para ti.

Despierto de mi estupor para encerrarme en mi dormitorio, apoyarme en la puerta y calmar mi respiración. Analizo fríamente mi situación actual y llego a la conclusión de que me he excitado viendo a mi compañera de piso en sexy lencería. Tengo tal crisis de identidad sexual que solo coordino mis manos para llamar a mi novio.

\- ¡Hola, amor! – me recibe. Y yo siento que lo he traicionado de tal forma que solo atino a romper en llanto.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¡Isabella, contesta, maldita sea! – me grita y eso me hace calmarme un poco.

\- No – hipido – lo – hipido – sé- hipido

\- Estaré en tu apartamento en 15 minutos – dice y seguidamente cuelga.

Oigo a Kate salir del piso y lo agradezco mentalmente. Salgo de mi dormitorio y me siento en el sofá de la sala esperando que llegara mi novio. Cuando oigo el timbre doy un respingo y abro la puerta para encontrármelo en su ropa de trabajo arrugada y su pelo revuelto. No me deja hablarle cuando lo tengo abrazándome y me lleva al sofá donde me monta en su regazo y comienza un escrutinio en busca de heridas o golpes.

\- No me pasa nada – me mira intensamente mientras le aclaro – físicamente.

Le explico lo sucedido detalladamente y cuando acabo me doy cuenta de que está aguantándose la risa. Le miro feo.

\- Mierda, Bella… Vengo asustadísimo porque pensaba que te habían hecho algo, robado, violado o lo que sea… Y me llamas llorando porque – se le escapa la risa un poco y me cruzo de brazos – ¿Te has excitado viendo a una chica en ropa interior? Joder, nena, a este ritmo me sacas las canas verdes tú antes que nuestros futuros hijos.

\- No es gracioso,Edward. Oficialmente tengo una crisis de identidad sexual. Me gustaría verte a ti cómo reaccionas si te dieran ganas de tirarte a Jasper al verlo en bóxers ajustados.

Me río de la cara de asco que pone.

\- En serio, Edward… Mierda. Me sentía igual que después de una sesión de magreo intensa entre nosotros – le confieso - ¿Eso me hace lesbiana oficialmente?

Edward se ríe de mí y besa mi frente, lo que me hace derretirme y abrazarme más aún contra él.

\- Cuando me dijeron que las mujeres son complicadas, no esperaba que la mía tuviera una crisis de identidad sexual. Simplemente eres bisexual Bella, y Kate ha hecho que despierte tu amor por tu mismo sexo. La única prueba de fuego que se me ocurre es que te acuestes con ella.

Mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas mientras siento un calorcito por mi sexo de pensar en montármelo con Kate.

\- ¿Me darías permiso para acostarme con Kate? ¿Y si ella no quiere? – Dudo

\- Mierda, amor, si ella sigue con el juego de "Vamos a ver quién va más desnuda por la casa" definitivamente le gustas. Háblalo con ella y solucionadlo. Y si me dejáis a mí ver pues… Tampoco pasa nada.

Le doy un manotazo juguetón por ese último comentario a lo que él me contesta con un beso en esa zona detrás de la oreja que pone toda la piel de gallina. Y… Una cosa lleva a la otra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos desnudos sobre el sofá y yo deslizo mis labios por el cuello de mi novio mientras lo siento retorcerse debajo de mí. Me encanta esta sensación de poder que me da tenerlo a mi merced. Llego a su caminito feliz y delante de mí tengo su precioso miembro el cual lleno con mi saliva para después llevarlo a mi boca. He de decir que una de las cosas que más le encanta es cuando cubro su miembro con saliva.

Estamos ahí enfrascados en nuestra burbuja, yo haciéndole la mamada mientras sus manos están en mi cabeza y siento que está a punto de correrse cuando oigo que alguien abre la puerta de casa. Intento apartarme pero mi novio me sisea un "ni se te ocurra parar" apretando su agarre en mi cuero cabelludo.

Cierro los ojos para evitar ver quién o quienes han entrado y siento como con un par más de estocadas se viene en mi boca. Trago todo y saco su miembro de la boca con un "pop" y miro hacia la puerta para encontrarme a Kate totalmente petrificada mirando hacia nosotros

\- Hola, Kate. Perdona que hayas presenciado esta escena pero has llegado en un momento un poco crítico – le dice mi novio y soy consciente que su filtro verbal es totalmente nulo.

\- No… A ver, si la culpa es mía. Yo he interrumpido – se disculpa Kate y yo quiero enterrar la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces.

\- Bueno, chicas… Viendo la situación voy a ayudaros a solucionar el tira y afloja que os traéis últimamente – miro a mi novio con cara de "te voy a descuartizar" pero me ignora - ¿A ti te gusta mi novia,Kate?

El rojo inunda las mejillas de Kate y yo miro de uno a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis mientras me vuelvo a vestir con mi camisón.

\- Yo eh… Esto… Pues… tal vez, puede – tartamudea y me parece adorable – pero yo empecé lo de la ropa interior como un juego sin que llegara a nada ni que os sentara mal ni os enfadéis y rompáis ni nada.

Levanté la mano para que terminara de hablar porque estaba empezando a hiperventilar la pobre chica. De perdidos, al río. A solucionar esto.

\- A lo que se refiere aquí mi novio es que me has hecho replantearme mi identidad sexual – A este paso ya no se quien está más roja si Kate o yo – porque yo siempre he sido heterosexual y al verte casi sin ropa solo podía pensar en que estabas buenísima y las ganas que te tenía.

\- En resumen – interviene mi novio – es que esto se soluciona con un beso. Si os gusta, el juego tiene sentido. Si no, todo solucionado.

Me pongo de pie y viendo que Kate no lo hace me siento sobre su regazo con mis piernas dobladas alrededor de las suyas lo que le hace dar un respingo.

\- Venga, Katie – la animo – ¿Llevas un buen tiempo paseándote casi desnuda delante de mí pero ahora no te animas a besarme? Entonces lo haré yo.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y me acerco suavemente, como si estuviéramos en una película. Siento ruido a mi lado y veo como mi novio se ha acercado para observar todo desde primera fila. Yo estoy ya tan cerca de Kate que noto su aliento en mi labio inferior. _Llega la hora de la verdad, Bells_. Cierro los ojos y uno su boca con la mía. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos y siento como Kate se relaja una vez pasado unos segundos y comienza a devolverme el beso suavemente. He de decir que lo hace de tal forma que me tiene ya totalmente excitada.

Mis manos bajan hacia su cuello mientras nos devolvemos el beso mutuamente en nuestra propia burbuja, haciéndome olvidar que tenemos un espectador que para más calvario es novio mío. El cual, por lo que puedo notar, se lo está pasando de lujo mirando. Me separo cuando ambas necesitamos aire. Me quedo de pie frente a ella y la observo totalmente arrebolada.

\- Y… ¿Cómo os sentís? – pregunta Edward.

\- Me siento bien – comenta Kate – me ha encantado.

\- Yo me siento como después de una sesión de magreo contigo, Ed – digo. Y es la verdad. Noto ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

\- Eso nos lleva a… Necesitáis echar un polvo. No os hacéis una idea de la cantidad de tensión sexual que emanáis – declara mi novio, y en el calor del momento no me parece mala idea. Mirándole de reojo la entrepierna, le veo semi erecto. Le ha gustado la escena.

\- Pero… ¿Contigo aquí mirando? – duda Kate, y me río por lo bizarro de la situación. Ella me acompaña en las risas. – Venga, ya que estamos quédate.

Llevo mis labios hacia el cuello de Kate, justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja y la oigo tomar aire rápidamente. Sí, ese punto también le gusta a ella. Paso mi lengua por allí de forma lenta, apenas tocando la piel de esa zona y ella gime buscando mi cadera con la suya, lo que conlleva que un latigazo recorra todo mi sexo y me haga humedecer. Estoy lista para tirármela, sí.

Bajo las manos por su pecho, desabrochando la camisa que lleva y casi babeando por esos pechos prietos en el conjunto de encaje que acabo de disfrutar viendo antes. Entierro mi cabeza entre sus senos una vez he desechado la camisa y ahora sé por qué Edward lo disfruta tanto conmigo, es el puto paraíso (teniendo en cuenta que yo en vez de pechos tengo limones)

Saco los pechos de Kate del corsé y los devoro, literalmente. Kate es un amasijo de miembros entre gemidos y por ahí puedo escuchar también algún que otro gemido masculino, y me imagino a mi novio con su miembro en la mano disfrutando de la escena masturbándose, y eso me pone aún más si cabe.

Viendo los gemidos de Kate aumentar llevo mis dedos hacia su sexo, el cual ha empapado las finas bragas que lleva y hasta su pantalón. Batallo con el botón de su jean y lo quito casi a tirones y le introduzco dos dedos en su vagina sin previo aviso, pero no veo queja de su parte.

Hago memoria de como Edward bombea en mi interior y masturbo a mi compañera de piso, la cual se corre rápidamente en mi mano. Bombeo un poco más para aumentar su post-orgasmo (tal y como mi novio hace conmigo) y finalmente me separo de ella para dejarla tomar aire y volver a ser una persona. Cabe decir que estoy empapadísima, con mi clítoris hinchado, y cachonda a más no poder.

Me giro para encontrarme a mi novio bombeando su miembro mientras hace conexión conmigo y sin pedir permiso me siento sobre su miembro, arrancándonos un gemido a ambos y comienzo a montarlo. Madre mía, estoy a punto de correrme. Lleva una mano a mi hinchado clítoris y es lo que hace que llegue al clímax súbitamente. Como él aún no ha terminado, sigo montándolo mientras hago señas a Kate para que se acerque. Lo hace con paso vacilante y se coloca detrás de mí y frente a mi novio que mira todo como si fuera un sueño, está disfrutando y mucho.

Guío las manos de Kate hacia mis senos, que pican por el toque de sus manos. Los amasa torpemente, pero con un ritmo constante y mi piel comienza a ponerse de gallina de nuevo. Kate baja sus manos hacia mi sexo y lo toca exactamente como yo lo hice con ella, y ver el cambio entre el vacile en mis pechos y la determinación en mi sexo me hace ponerme más caliente aún. Siento como Edward agarra mis caderas y las aprisiona y siento como su semen me llena por dentro y me encanta. Mientras Edward me llena y Kate trabaja en mi sexo, me dejo ir y disfruto de dos personas dándome placer.

Tras recuperarnos, cumplí lo que prometí: un polvo con Kate. Antes solo la había masturbado. La tumbé sobre mi cama, devoré su cuello sin piedad y rocé nuestros sexos hasta que ambas volvimos a corrernos acallando nuestros gritos con besos pasionales, como si fuéramos una pareja. Ahí lo tuve claro, estaba tan enamorada de Kate como de mi novio. Porque no solo me la follé con mis dedos en el sofá, en mi cama le hice el amor mientras mi novio nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

 **Fin del flashback**

Quién me iba a decir que cuando conocí a Kate, me haría ver que existe el amor hacia más personas. Edward no se opuso y a día de hoy somos un adorable trío que es explosivo en la cama, aunque Edward prefiere estar conmigo (eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando tenga sexo con Kate o salgan a tomar algo ellos solos) también en cierto modo ha aprendido a amar a Kate y complementarnos los tres.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Siento la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas y no he podido actualizar antes

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero vuestros reviews!

Besotes 3


	14. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi calenturienta mente.

Capítulo Beteado por **LuluuPattinson** :3

Gracias a **Mary de Cullen** , **Krisr0405** , **Maria** , **Mela Masen** , **Miss C** , **Kimmy, Tary Masen Cullen, Nadiia16, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon** y **andreasotoseneca** por sus reviews a lo largo de estos one-shots. También a todos esos reviews anónimos, y a mis chicas silenciosas :)

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Salí al balcón para fumarme un cigarrillo y dejar de escuchar los gritos de mi esposa. Que si Edward trabajas mucho, que si Edward quiero pasar tiempo contigo, que si Edward quiero tener hijos… Bla, bla, bla. Estoy un poco cansado de ella.

Kate y yo fuimos producto una locura de adolescencia. Yo trabajado de gimnasio, pelo post-sexo y sonrisa maravillosa (así me describían todas las chicas de la facultad) y Kate toda curvas y carne con unos pechos y culo enormes, rubia platino natural y ojos azules. Nos conocimos en una fiesta y acabamos teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero de su Porsche. Dos años después nos casamos en una boda por todo lo alto con sus trescientos invitados, Kate con un vestido hermoso y la tarta de boda más grande que puedas imaginar. Nuestras madres emocionadas, encantadas y derrochando amor por todos lados.

Pero todo eso… Se está acabando. Entras en nuestra casa y se nota. Seguimos queriéndonos pero ese fuego apasionante que nos consumía se está apagando. Nos está absorbiendo la rutina y los trabajos, la verdad. Y además… El que yo no quiera hijos.

Pues sí, señores… Echadme tomates, abucheadme, decidme insensible… Pero no quiero niños. Al menos a corto plazo. Me gusta disfrutar de mi juventud (sólo tengo 26 años) poder salir hasta altas horas y tener una vida para mí solo, pudiendo salir cuando yo quiera y sin presiones. Cuando se lo comuniqué a Kate, una parte de mi matrimonio murió. Desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a ser los mismos.

No es que no nos hablemos ni nada por el estilo. Seguimos queriéndonos y teniendo sexo a menudo. Pero el ambiente del hogar no es el mismo. Además, tengo que añadir a Bella a la ecuación. Sí, señores, estoy engañando a mi mujer con ella. Añado que es su peor enemiga.

Siempre se han tenido un odio mutuo muy grande, sin explicación alguna. Mis teorías me llevan a que su odio proviene de que Bella siempre ha sido un alma libre que se ha follado a cualquier tipo que se le ha puesto en su camino sin importarle la opinión de nadie ni la situación sentimental de éste. Hay que añadir que vivimos en un pueblo de apenas 3.000 habitantes… Imagínense el drama.

Un día, después de mucho tiempo sin vernos, nos reencontramos en Seattle de pura casualidad. Y ahí me di cuenta que necesitaba una vía de escape a mi monótona vida de mierda con una esposa modelo que su mayor hobbie era tomar té con su suegra los domingos. Y uno de esos domingos, mientras Kate y mi madre tomaban té y conversaban sobre qué cortinas debería de poner en la puerta del porche de casa, yo me follé a Bella en un hotel en Seattle.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Edward, eres tú? – oí que me llamaban a lo lejos, mientras caminaba por las calles del abarrotado Seattle.

Me giré y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan, una amiga de la infancia. Tenía que decir que el tiempo la había tratado muy pero que muy bien. Su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura en suaves ondas y sus ojos chocolates se veían mucho más grandes. Lleva su oreja izquierda llenas de pendientes y piercings de distintos tamaños además de un piercing justo por debajo de su labio inferior. Llevaba un jersey rojo oversize y unos vaqueros con rotos en las rodillas con unas botas militares negras. Siempre me había llamado la atención su forma de vestir y ser.

\- Joder, Bella, has cambiado mucho pero a la vez no tanto… ¡Estás como siempre! – La alabé, dándole un corto abrazo - ¿Qué tal, qué es de tu vida? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti.

\- Pues ahora mismo acabo de llegar de un viaje a Tailandia y tengo aún un par de días de descanso antes de volver al trabajo. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café? – me preguntó tomando mi mano y casi tirando de mí.

\- Por supuesto – le contesté, siguiéndola.

Isabella "Bella" Swan siempre ha sido así con los chicos. Y eso le ha llevado a un poco de odio hacia gran parte del gremio femenino de Forks. Pero como a ella le daba absolutamente igual, era feliz. Se rumorea que ha roto alguna que otra relación en Forks siendo la amante de más de un chico en el pueblo.

Nos sentamos en un bar de copas que acababa de abrir, por tanto estábamos solos. Comenzamos hablando de cosas triviales como el buen tiempo que hacía ese día o cómo iba la bolsa de valores. Y ahí puedo sacar algo bueno de ella. No es la típica chica plástica que habla de tíos y pintura de uñas. Entiende de todo desde fútbol hasta economía. Me contó que había estudiado economía y que trabajaba en una empresa y además de jefa de personal, lo que le dejaba muchos días libres para viajar y descubrir mundo.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que alguien te vea conmigo? – Preguntó una vez que la conversación se acabó y nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio – no creo que a tu esposa le agrade que estés aquí conmigo, charlando. – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y supe que era una invitación al pecado.

Me asombró esa pregunta viniendo de ella.

\- Por supuesto que no, Bella – le aseguré – Y mi esposa no tiene que decirme con quién hablar y con quién no, puede irse a la mierda.

Me dio una media sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Guiño que fue directamente hacia mi entrepierna. Normal, llevaba mucho tiempo sin follar y Bella era una mujer bellísima. Todo lo contrario a Kate, haciendo una comparación. No que mi esposa no fuera una belleza… Pero era una belleza totalmente contraria a la de esta chica.

Una vez terminada nuestra copa, Bella pidió un par de rondas de chupitos de algo que estaba muy muy fuerte, pero que ella tomó como agua y a mi casi me hace vomitar.

\- ¡Uy, uy, uy! – se rio suavemente – por fin has sabido mirar más allá de las tetas de Kate… ¿Qué ha conllevado ese cambio? – preguntó interesada.

Y ahí, estallé. Y me desahogué con ella. Le conté cómo mi vida, que parecía de película, ha acabado siendo un drama de hora de la siesta. Ella me escuchó atentamente, y me agarró de la mano cuando le conté cómo se tomó Kate el no querer tener hijos y cómo desde entonces nuestro matrimonio se encontraba estancado.

Antes de contestarme, pidió más chupitos y yo ya empezaba a sentirme como en una nube.

\- Entiendo que ella quiera tener hijos, Edward. Pero ella también tiene que respetar tus aspiraciones en la vida – argumentó Bella – yo tampoco quiero hijos, hubiéramos sido una pareja ideal – se rio y yo por un momento me imaginé llegar a casa y tener a esa chica en mi cama con ese precioso cuerpo… Disimuladamente (aunque con mi incipiente borrachera imagino que no sería tan disimulado) me reacomodé mi miembro, pero Bella me pilló con las manos en la masa.

\- ¿Estás excitado? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a reacomodarte? – preguntó. Y en mi nube de borrachera le dije que sí.

Subió su mano por mi rodilla solo rozando con las yemas de los dedos hasta que llegó a mi bragueta. Con una mano, habilidosamente, desabrochó mis pantalones y bajó la cremallera para encontrarse mi pene inflamado y lo recolocó hacia arriba, con mucha precisión. No sé si era por la situación o la borrachera que cuando terminó sostuve su mano para que no soltara mi miembro a lo que ella solo me alzó una ceja inquisitoria.

\- Necesssito co-correrme, por favourrrrrrrr, Bella – le supliqué, trabándome la lengua.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó divertida. – He tenido sexo y se la he chupado a tíos en sitios raros, pero nunca un bar.

\- Donde seeeeeeea chi-chica pero necesito descargar ya – le susurré al oído.

Miró hacia todos lados para ver quién nos rodeaba. Había dos camareros en la barra que salieron a atender fuera en la terraza, que había varias mesas ocupadas.

\- Si me prometes que te corres rápido, te la chupo aquí – me dijo, y yo asentí solo pensando en que se tragara mi semen.

Se arrodilló debajo de la mesa rápidamente y rápidamente tenía mi polla en su boca y succionaba. Agarré su cabeza mientras me estaba corriendo en su boca. Una vez hube terminado, me limpió el glande con la lengua y metió mi miembro en el pantalón. Cuando quise reaccionar ya estaba sentada frente a mí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras ella pedía otro par de copas, mi mente solo podía pensar en lo vivido y que necesitaba probarla en la cama, porque debía ser maravillosa. Qué habilidad para chupar la polla y hacerte correr en unos minutos, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Di un trago a mi bebida cuando llegó y ella bebió de su pajita mirándome con inocencia.

\- No me miiiiirrres como ssssii noo me acaaabarassss de commerr la poollaaa – la acusé, y ella simplemente rio.

Continuamos en un cómodo silencio y cuando nos terminamos nuestras copas decidí hacerle una pregunta que siempre me había hecho.

\- Oye, Bella – comencé - ¿Por qué te odia tanto Kate? Y la mayoría de población de Forks.

Ella se ríe mientras echa su larga melena hacia un lado.

\- Edward… Me he follado a casi toda la población de Forks. Y sí, digo población… No solo he tenido sexo con chicos. Soy bisexual – aclaró – te sorprenderías con quién he tenido sexo y en qué sitios.

Mi curiosidad me pudo.

\- Cuéntame… Mi vuelo no sale hasta dentro de tres días – le dije y ella rio.

\- Pues… - fingió pensarlo – Me tiré a Ben en su casa, un fin de semana que sus padres estaban de vacaciones mientras era aún novio de Ángela Weber. Un par de noches me estuve morreando con Mike Newton y le hice una mamada. Durante un par de meses estuve teniendo sexo con Seth Clearwater y seguidamente me tiré a Jacob Black en el asiento trasero del coche de mi padre, mientras aún era novio de Leah Clearwater. Lauren Mallory sentía cosas por mí y un par de veces de las que quedamos para estudiar acabamos teniendo sexo en su cuarto. También tuve un poco de roce de nuestros sexos con la ropa puesta con Carmen Denali en aquella gran fiesta que se hizo en la casa de Mike Newton, concretamente en el cuarto de él. Y por cierto… Esto último lo observó tu mujer, y yo creo que hasta lo disfrutó – declaró guiñándome el ojo… Y si no llego a estar sentado casi me caigo de culo.

Nada más de imaginarme a Bella follando con Carmen… Y todo esto siendo visto por Kate, me puso duro de nuevo. _Por favor, Bella, hazme otra mamada por dios_.

\- ¿Por eso Kate te odia tanto? – pregunté, y ella asintió.

\- Unos días después me enfrentó en privado y me acusó de "corromper a su amiga" y de ser una "guarra en potencia, que iba a llevar al pueblo a la locura extrema" – declaró solemne, para seguidamente romper a reír, y yo con ella. – yo creo que estaba celosa.

\- Lo siento mucho, Bella, que hayas tenido que pasar todo eso – le dije de corazón – no te merecías tanto odio sólo por disfrutar de tu sexualidad… Si hubieras sido un chico, hubieras sido el mejor.

\- Machismo de mierda – dijimos al unísono. Y por un momento me vi riendo así con mi pareja. Éramos tan iguales.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… Soy de los únicos que no pasó por tus manos en la secundaria – me reí.

\- Tú lo has dicho… En la secundaria. Porque acabas de correrte en mi boca – me guiñó un ojo, y me pareció tan pero tan sexy. _Por favor, necesito llevármela a la cama._

\- Dios, Bella – comencé, pasándome las manos por el cabello – sé que estoy casado y toda esa mierda pero… después de esa maravillosa mamada necesito tener sexo contigo o me voy a morir.

Ella me miró apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

\- No me importaría tirarme a un hombre casado – me dice Bella - ¿Mi casa o tu habitación de hotel?

Y no dudé en ningún momento en llevarla a mi habitación.

Todo el camino hacia mi habitación fue en silencio y cuando llegamos al pasillo de mi habitación comenzamos a besarnos salvajemente. A duras penas pude abrir la puerta mientras manoseaba a la chica entre mis brazos y ella metía sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello de mi nuca, lo que me encendía más si cabe.

Una vez hube cerrado la puerta ella tomó el mando, me tiró sobre la cama y se subió sobre mí. Quitó mi camisa y pantalones en un tiempo récord y yo aproveché en ese momento para inclinarla hacia delante y quitarle el jersey para encontrarme que no llevaba sujetador, lo que me enloqueció más aún y llevé mis manos a amasar esos preciosos pechos. Ella misma se encargó de quitarse sus pantalones y el minúsculo tanga que llevaba y llevó una de sus manos a su clítoris. Tomé sus caderas y llevé su coño a mi boca, lo que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse me aparté de ella y la penetré de un golpe, soltando ambos un gemido. Ella comenzó a cabalgarme fuertemente, y yo llevé mi mano hacia su centro para acelerar su orgasmo. Una vez hemos terminado nos movemos en la cama, me dejo caer sobre el cabecero de la cama y ella se sienta sobre mí, de frente.

\- No eres consciente de las ganas que tenía de estar contigo así desde pequeña, tenía un enamoramiento contigo – me explica, dejando un beso sobre mi esternón.

\- ¿Sí? No tenía ni idea – le digo con sinceridad.

\- Por supuesto. Tenías tu linda cabecita tras las faldas de Kate – me dijo – que además… no siempre te ha tratado como debías. Las malas lenguas del pueblo hablaban de que estaba contigo solo para darme celos. Os vi, en aquel coche. Lo hizo porque yo estaba mirando.

Intento hacer memoria pero no la recuerdo por ningún lado. Me siento hasta un poco mal con ella.

\- No quiero dejar de verte – le digo sinceramente.

\- Ni yo Edward – me dice – lo nuestro quedará en secreto. Pero claro… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

\- Ya lo iremos viendo, Bella… - la tranquilizo. Y nos besamos como dos adolescentes.

 **Fin del flashback**

Y aquí comenzó nuestra aventura. Bella me da lo que Kate ya no me aporta: frescura, aventuras y novedad. Por un lado siento pena por Kate, no soy tan insensible. Ella se esfuerza por levantar algo que está muriendo, ahora más rápido todavía desde que me volví a cruzar con Bella. Nuestros encuentros eran muy esporádicos, ya que ella vivía en Seattle y yo en Forks. Pero comencé a tomar todos aquellos trabajos de la empresa que tenía que hacerse en Seattle. Allí éramos libres y actuábamos como una pareja normal… Hasta que alguien nos vio (no en situación indecorosa) y se lo contó a Kate.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Qué tienes con Isabella Swan? – me preguntó Kate nada más volver de ese viaje.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero intenté disimular.

\- Hola a ti también, Kate. He llegado bien, gracias. Muy amable por tu parte preguntarme por el viaje en coche – le dije irónicamente, dejándome caer en el sofá sin ni siquiera subir la maleta a nuestro dormitorio.

\- No me vengas con ironías que sé que este fin de semana has estado con ella tomando café – me inquirió, y respiré tranquilo.

\- Oh, dios mío… Tomando café, Kate. Cualquiera diría que estábamos haciendo algo peor – continué y pensé "si nos hubieran visto 20 minutos más tarde…"

\- No me gusta que te veas con esa… libertina – se quejó.

\- No eres quien para decirme qué hacer cariño – le recordé, tremendamente cabreado - ¿Por qué la odias tanto, Kate? ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho?

\- Se ha follado a medio pueblo, Edward. Eso es indecoroso y de putas. Hasta con chicas, Edward. Estuvo con Carmen una vez y todo – casi gritó, como si fuera un insulto.

Me levanté del sofá y tomé mi maleta para marcharme por lo menos por esa noche. Y sabía perfectamente a qué cama iba a ir. Pero antes me volví a Kate y le dije:

\- ¿Porque es una chica? Madura, Kate. Folló con Carmen… ¿Y qué? No entiendo tus celos por ella. Me voy a dormir a un hotel, buenas noches.

Salí de casa dando un portazo y cogí el teléfono para llamar a la única persona que me relajaría en ese momento. Contestó al primer timbrazo.

\- ¿Ya me echas de menos cariño? – me preguntó dulcemente.

\- En una hora y media me tienes en la puerta de tu casa – le dije – necesito verte de nuevo.

Notó mi humor por el tono de voz.

\- Vale, Edward. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Pediré una pizza.

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde ahí, mi matrimonio fue más en picado aún si cabe. Estuve cuatro días sin volver a casa yendo de mi trabajo a la casa de Bella y viceversa, a lo que ésta última estaba encantada. Y yo decidí que estaba cansado de fingir querer a una persona y amar a otra en secreto porque sí, estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan. Y ya era hora de darle el lugar que se merece.

 **FIN**

* * *

No estaba muerta, que estaba bebiendo cubatas... jajajaja

¡Volví! He estado año y pico desaparecida porque estuve estudiando un máster y opositando, por tanto no tenía más horas en el día. Pero este año estoy más tranquila y me pondré a escribir, palabrita del niño Jesús.

¿Qué os parecido? ¡Comentad! Se aceptan alagos, críticas y sugerencias para nuevos one-shots! 3


End file.
